Ese no eres tú
by supermonstrum
Summary: El tiempo pasa. Dificultades, separaciones, miedo, angustia, amor, nuevos descubrimientos. ¿Qué está pasando? Puedes crecer y todo lo demás, pero ese... ese no eres tú. Te preocupa ese cambio, ¿verdad, Eric? - Cartyle; Bunny; Straig
1. Encuentro después de una golpiza

**1. Encuentro después de una golpiza.**

Abrió los ojos en medio de un pánico infernal mientras se le escapaba todo el aire en forma de burbujas y sólo podía ver blanco y acuoso a su alrededor. Sentía el rostro helado, su cuerpo se retorcía desesperadamente, pero las manos fuertes no cedían, no querían soltarlo y continuaban presionándole la cabeza para que no saliera del retrete. Lo dejó respirar un par de segundos para volver a sumergirlo sin piedad, Kyle ni siquiera lo escuchó reír, ya todo eso le daba igual, por inercia más que por diversión.

Como todos estaban almorzando en el primer piso, donde se hallaba la cafetería, no había nadie para socorrerlo ni encontrarlo de casualidad. Únicamente estaban ellos dos, en una situación cotidiana y odiosa, en una tortura que se volvía interminable con cada día que pasaba. Incluso se había resignado a la idea de que alguien pudiera interrumpir todo aquello. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿enfrentarlo? No. Claro que no, y lo entendía perfectamente, pues nadie quería tener problemas con una persona como Steven Gray.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacerte el valiente conmigo, ¿quedó claro, judío de mierda? —desafió, levantándolo por el cuello del abrigo y lo estampó contra la pared brutalmente, apretando los nudillos sobre su cuello, casi asfixiándolo, mientras Kyle tocía y escupía el agua que, inevitablemente, respiró—. Y si el cabrón de Marsh vuelve a salirte de guardaespaldas, esto sólo es un juego a comparación de lo que te espera.

Terminada la amenaza, el chico le dio un fuerte puñetazo, dejándole la nariz sangrando, y se retiró. Kyle caminó hasta el retrete, bajó la tapa y se sentó. Pasó la manga de su abrigo por el rostro goteando y la nariz sangrante, reteniendo las ganas de llorar por la rabia e impotencia.

Jamás pensó que podría llegar a odiar tanto a alguien, ni que alguien podía odiarlo a él sin sentido alguno. Un odio que no se comparaba en nada al que tenía su ex-compañero de clase, Cartman. A comparación de Steven, el suyo era algo mucho más liviano.

Ex-compañero, porque debido a razones desconocidas, Cartman tuvo que cambiarse al turno de la noche, junto con Craig y Kenny; se veía con ellos cuando había fiesta o la preparatoria organizaba eventos. Por ende había dejado de ver a Cartman tan a menudo y no tenían mucho tiempo para agredirse, apenas intercambiaban saludos, hacían algún que otro chiste racista o cosas triviales, y Kyle nunca se había imaginado cuánto podría llegar a "extrañarlo" (por decirlo de alguna manera).

Al comienzo, su vida tomó un curso distinto y maravilloso: no tenía ninguna voz molesta insultando o burlándose de él; hasta que el año siguiente, Steven Gray ingresó y comparado con él, Cartman era un ángel. No tan grosero, pero si muy violento y terriblemente orgulloso. El problema comenzó cuando quiso postularse como presidente de la clase, compitiendo contra Wendy y el pelirrojo lo desafió por sus muy egoístas y pésimas propuestas. Además, ambos tenían muy buen promedio y Gray no estaba dispuesto a competir con él.

A partir de allí, Kyle se transformó en su chivo expiatorio y de forma tan inteligente como disimulada. Siempre lo atacaba en lugares solitarios, nunca tenía pruebas más allá de sus propias heridas y testimonio. No podía defenderse, porque físicamente no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar; le comentó a Stan del problema, mas no sirvió de nada y le causaba vergüenza tenerlo detrás suyo como un perro guardián.

Se resignó a tener la cabeza dentro del retrete, a volver a casa con un ojo morado o el estómago destruido, el bolso desgarrado junto con sus papeles esparcidos, la billetera vacía y una sensación de incertidumbre y depresión que iba acrecentándose casi sin que él mismo lo notase.

Una vez recuperado el aire, salió del baño, decidido a faltar a las clases de la tarde y regresar a casa, dormir un buen rato y aprovechar la noche para estudiar física. Saldría por la puerta trasera, no tenía deseos de atravesar el comedor y que Stan o los demás le preguntaran por qué tenía todo el rostro empapado. Quedaban veinte minutos de almuerzo, los pasillos aún deberían estar vacíos.

—¿Kyle? —llamó una voz familiar. Kyle se sobresaltó y se giró enseguida, chocando con los ojos azules de Kenny—. ¿Qué carajo pasó contigo?, ¿decidiste darte una ducha? —bromeó, riendo. Mas al ver la mirada de su amigo, se puso serio en seguida.

—Tuve… problemas, no es nada, Kenny —mintió—. ¿Y qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—No tienes cara de "nada importante" —interrumpió, sin creerle nada—. Vine a presentar un trabajo al profesor de física, como no vendrá en la noche, me pidió que se lo diera en el turno de la mañana. Ahora hablemos de ti, no te ves nada bien, ¿quién fue?

Era mucho más fácil mentirle a Stan que a Kenny. Si le contaba todo, se arriesgaba a que el secreto llegara a los oídos de Marsh, empero decidió ser sincero con él, luego enfrentaría las consecuencias y, quién sabe, tal vez no tenía que llegar sí o sí a su mejor amigo.

—¿Recuerdas que tuve problemas con el chico nuevo?

—Ese hijo de puta de Steven —dedujo en seguida, adoptando una expresión cargada de desprecio—. Deberías hablar con el consejero, sino siempre será como él quiere. Yo no le contaré nada a Stan —se anticipó, leyendo sus pensamientos—, es obvio que no quieres, pero… no puedes dejar que siga así por más tiempo, Kyle, tú no eres así, cuando Cartman-

—No entiendes, Kenny —lo interrumpió—. Steven no se compara al culón: me odia y de una manera muy seria. Creo que no le importaría si me deja medio muerto en el pasillo o si lo expulsan. Sólo tengo que pensar en una manera astuta de arreglar toda esta mierda.

Salieron de la escuela y caminaron sin rumbo, por aquella cancha de basquetbol en la que jugaban de más chicos. Kyle intentaba cambiar de tema, estaba lleno de evasivas y parecía muy interesado en cómo estaban Craig y Cartman, en si Kenny tenía una novia estable; también le contó sobre los que cursaban en la mañana con él: Butters, Wendy, que salía con Stan, etcétera. Kenny lo escuchaba atentamente, percibiendo un deje melancólico en sus ojos verdes. Las cosas realmente andaban mal para su amigo y lo más frustrante, era que no daría el brazo a torcer hasta que se diera cuenta, por las malas, que necesitaba ayuda, si es que ese momento llegaba.

Todo lo vivido en la primaria parecía tan lejano, inclusive irreal, como si se tratara de una película que vieron hace millares de años. Nunca tuvieron otro profesor de mente tan abierta como el Sr. Garrison, las cosas se tornaron monótonas, Kenny moría cada vez menos. Kyle sentía que el pasado estaba hecho de arena que se dispersaba y no volvería a estar como antes. Se preguntó si era el único que pensaba de aquella manera, claro que no se lo diría a nadie, le parecía vergonzoso, significaba admitir que extrañaba. Que extrañaba los días llenos de sinsentido, de malos entendidos, adrenalina, de Cartman.

El jodido Cartman. No tan jodido como Steven.

Pasada una hora, Kenny lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, prometiendo que cuando todos tuvieran un sábado libre, saldrían de juerga. Kyle sonrió, recordándole que el cumpleaños de Stan estaba a menos de dos semanas y habría fiesta, obviamente estaban invitados él, Cartman y Craig. Le dio las gracias por haberle hecho pasar un buen rato en aquel día tan frustrante y, antes de que cerrara la puerta, Kenny preguntó:

—Kyle, ¿tú le tienes miedo a Gray?

Tragó en seco, sin mirarlo a los ojos. No estaba muy seguro; si llegaba a tenerle miedo, era un miedo extraño, distinto a todo lo conocido. Había algo más en todo aquello, pero como parecía una mezcla caótica de sensaciones, recuerdos, problemas, etcétera, no podía separar una cosa de la otra.

—No, Kenny, al menos no a él —respondió finalmente—. Nos veremos.

—Nos veremos.

Entonces sí, cerró la puerta y fue a refugiarse bajo las sábanas, a dormir un largo rato.


	2. El horario nocturno

**2. El horario nocturno.**

—Vamos, Kenny… sólo una vez —insistió, riendo malicioso como de costumbre—. La vida en South Park no es tan divertida si no pasa al menos una vez. Además, regresarás sin daño alguno y no duele.

—¿Quién carajo te dijo que no duele? —exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿Quieres emoción? Pues muérete tú, culo gordo. No soy un fenómeno para entretenerte. —Se detuvo frente a la tienda, dispuesto a gastar los pocos billetes que le quedaban en la última _Playboy_ que había salido, pero una mano se deslizó sigilosamente sobre él y le arrancó la billetera de las manos. —Devuélveme eso, Craig —ordenó serio.

Craig rió, examinando su contenido, sacó algunos calendarios con muchachas en posiciones más que sugestivas y cuando Kenny estuvo por abalanzarse sobre él para recuperarla, la levantó bien alto. Craig había crecido mucho desde que entró en la pubertad, de hecho, era el muchacho más alto de todo el grupo y bastante atractivo gracias a su voz penetrante entres otras cosas.

—Quítale la pornografía a McCormick y podría llegar morir… ¿Con eso te basta, culo gordo? —preguntó empujando Kenny.

—Cierra la boca, Craig —se quejó Cartman—. ¡Y te dije que no me llames así, mierda!

—Oh, un par de kilos menos y te crees la gran cosa.

—¡No fueron un par de kilos, cabrón! —chilló dándole un golpe en las costillas, obligándolo a soltar la billetera de Kenny, quien la tomó en seguida y luego entró en la tienda. Los otros dos lo esperaron afuera, sin dejar de mirarse amenazadoramente.

Se rumoreaba por ahí que el turno de la noche tenía un poco más de emoción que el matutino, para los tres muchachos al menos resultó una experiencia nueva. Los góticos asistían con ellos, pero se extrañaba bastante a los demás muchachos y muchachas, hasta Cartman se aburría sin discutir con Wendy o Kyle, y los profesores eran asquerosamente normales y aburridos. Entre las pocas novedades del cambio se encontraban las prostitutas que se cruzaban en el camino, al señor Garrison con algún hombre o un ladrón en medio de su escape. Por laguna razón, la rigidez parecía disminuir en el instituto y nadie tenía grandes problemas si Craig encendía un cigarrillo en clase, salvo Cartman, que enseguida comenzaba un discurso sobre el riesgo de los fumadores pasivos, algo paradójico teniendo en cuenta que él también fumaba. El odio que sentía el uno por el otro era de las pocas cosas que continuaron intactas en el tiempo.

Cartman sacó una bolsa de papitas con sabor a queso y Craig no tardó en encenderse un cigarrillo. Un grupo de chicas pasó delante de él y lo saludaron, riendo tontamente. Fueron ignoradas y, ofendidas, siguieron de largo. Enseguida, Kenny salió de la tienda, nervioso.

—¿Tienes un dólar, gordo? —preguntó.

—No para un pobre —respondió. El muchacho rodó los ojos y preguntó nuevamente, omitiendo el adjetivo tabú—. Sí, tengo uno por aquí, ¿para qué lo quieres?

—_Playboy_ ha subido el precio, está un dólar más que la anterior.

—¿Y no te puedes comprar una accesible para pobres? Todas tienen prácticamente lo mismo —se quejó, hurgando en sus bolsillos y dándole el dinero—. Toma, y cómprame un paquete de cigarros.

—Tú mandas —asintió sonriente y entró de nuevo.

Tal como le había dicho a Craig, Cartman estaba un poco más delgado que cuando iban a la primaria. Nadie sabía exactamente por qué sucedió, pero un día de verano lo notaron distinto y cuando se dieron cuenta, las clases habían comenzado y él estaba con una contextura que estaba por rozar lo "normal", sin embargo los sobrenombres jamás desaparecerían. La única diferencia radicaba en que reemplazó las ganas de comer chatarra por las de fumar; no era un trato muy conveniente, pero así lo había preferido y no lo harían cambiar de parecer. Kyle lo intentó y, obviamente, fracasó. Su carácter no tuvo la misma suerte que su cuerpo, el cinismo y la malicia habitaban sus ojos castaños y la sonrisa llena de sorna se presentaba casi todos los días, los chistes racistas se renovaban, tenía discusiones constantes con el pequeño grupo de estudiantes hippies. Nada muy fuera de lo normal, siempre y cuando se tratara de Cartman. Pese a que tenía a alguna que otra chica tras él, Kenny jamás lo vio saliendo con ninguna, lo cual a veces le intrigaba bastante, porque él era la otra cara de la moneda: nunca perdía la oportunidad de pasárselo bien, aunque fuera un par de horas.

—Y… ¿tienes idea de si Stan va a hacer algo decente este año? —le preguntó de la nada el Craig.

Cartman lo miró arqueando una ceja con ese deje perverso y amagando una sonrisa. Permaneció callado varios segundos, sembrando intriga y nervios. Sabía que Craig estaba interesado en Stan, mucho como para tratarse de un simple compañero de clases, y le gustaba jugar con aquello, era su talón de Aquiles.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no… tal vez Stan nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada, Craig.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, me lo dirás, gordo o… —amenazó, soplándole el humo del cigarro al rostro.

—¿O qué? —desafió sacando pecho—. No sé si lo has notado, pero no te tengo miedo, idiota.

—Ya muchachos, comencemos bien la noche —interrumpió Kenny, dándole los cigarros y el cambio a su amigo—. Stan hará la fiesta en su casa, Shelly va a pasar la noche con unas amigas, sus padres dejarán la comida y se largarán, saben bien lo que puede pasar en ese tipo de fiestas —respondió, riendo con picardía—. Aunque si se enteran de tus intenciones, Craig, tal vez pongan a un policía cerca.

—Yo no tengo ninguna intención mala —se defendió este, rodando los ojos—. No se puede hablar en serio con ustedes, en seguida se ponen a decir cosas de pendejos —protestó, dejándolos atrás para ir a clases. Cartman y Kenny quedaron frente a la tienda, el primero hojeando su revista; el segundo encendiendo su cigarrillo.

Unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer desde el cielo negro, Kenny se subió la capucha del anorak y guardó su tesoro en el bolso. Cartman maldijo en voz baja y le propuso saltarse las clases para ir a la cafetería de Tweek y pasar la noche haciendo algo más productivo que aprender formulas matemáticas. Kenny no pudo negarse, además, desde el encuentro con Kyle, se sentía muy inquieto y quería hablarlo con alguien que no fuera Stan. No estaba muy seguro de si ayudaría en algo decirle Cartman, lo más probable es que estallara en carcajadas o le llamase marica por no defenderse.

En el camino se toparon con Butters. Este había conseguido consiguió un trabajillo nocturno como delivery en una tienda de comida rápida, para comenzar la independencia, y muchas veces se lo encontraban cuando iban al colegio o cuando se saltaban clases. Si no estaba muy ocupado, terminaba con ambos en la cafetería, contándoles sobre cómo estaban todos los demás. Si bien Kyle les había dicho que su tartamudeo había desaparecido, Kenny no comprendía por qué, cuando hablaban con él, estaba igual que siempre.

Los saludó rápidamente, pues tenía que hacer una entrega en la que andaba bastante atrasado, y los dos chicos continuaron su camino en absoluto silencio.

Kenny jamás se imaginó que las cosas podrían llegar a terminar de esa manera, no porque estuviesen viviendo en una situación descabellada; él siempre supo que tendría que tomar el turno de la noche: si quería permitirse algunos lujos sin recurrir a sus padres, tendría que tener un trabajo, y también le gustaba mucho dormir como para madrugar todos los días. Por ende, ese horario le venía como anillo al dedo: levantarse tarde, trabajar luego del mediodía, instituto a la noche. Sabía también que no podría ver tan seguido a sus amigos, pero de ahí, a estar viendo diariamente al culo gordo y convivir en una pseudo-armonía, había mucha distancia.

Afortunadamente no resultó tan infernal como se imaginaba, es más: aprendió a llevarse bastante bien y si tuviera que decir el nombre de su "mejor amigo", allí estaba Eric Cartman. Claro, que esto no tenía necesidad de salir a la luz y seguramente a Cartman le pasaba lo mismo, o eso le parecía. La compañía mutua les hacía el cambio más llevadero y, secretamente, menos nostálgico.

Entraron y saludaron a Tweek. No había cambiado demasiado, conservaba el cabello revuelto y sus tics, obra de la cafeína.

—No se puede fumar aquí, chicos —les recordó. Al igual que Butters, también optó por un trabajo nocturno.

—Oh, vamos Tweek, no hay nadie… no puedes tratar así a tus amigos —saltó Cartman, volviendo a revisar sus bolsillos—. Sírveme un café y… ¿Kenny? Después de todo, ya he gastado en ti, un dólar más, un dólar menos, no hace la diferencia —invitó, tratando de parecer indiferente. Kenny sonrió de lado y pidió lo mismo.

Se sentaron al fondo, cerca de la ventana. Cartman seguía fumando y Tweek ya no volvió a insistir. Después de todo, estaba en lo correcto: no había nadie más allí y ellos dos eran los únicos clientes.

Mientras preparaba el pedido, Kenny pensó bien cómo encararía el problema de Kyle para que sonase lo más serio posible. No contaba con que se ofreciera a ayudarlo, pero quizá le daba alguna idea productiva, todos aún tenían rondando por la memoria la cruel venganza contra Scott Tenorman.

—Ayer, cuando fui a entregar nuestros informes por la mañana, me encontré con Kyle. —Lo dijo con un tono casual, como quien comenta sobre el clima. Cartman trató de disimular su interés, pero los ojos se devoraron al rubio enseguida, atento a lo que seguía. —No estaba nada bien, creo que tiene problemas.

—¿Kyle con problemas? —comentó, reemplazando la curiosidad por el ácido sarcasmo—. No creo que le esté yendo mal con los exámenes, ¿cómo sabes qué está mal? —rió—. ¿Ya tiene deudores por sus sucios negocios judíos o qué?

—Verás… —titubeó, ya no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Recuerdas a Steven Gray?

—No mucho, entró justo cuando yo me estaba cambiando de jornada, ¿pero qué carajo tiene que ver con Kyle?

—No estoy seguro, pero desde que discutió con él, no hay una semana en la que no le dé una paliza.

—¡Jo! —exclamó reteniendo las carcajadas—. ¿Alguien le está pateando el culo al judío? No jodas, Kenny… ese no es Kyle. Déjate de bromas.

Tweek dejó las dos tazas humeantes de café y se retiró. Kenny sorbió de la suya un par de veces, concordando con Cartman: Kyle no era de los que buscan problemas, pero tampoco de los que agachan la cabeza frente a un abusivo como Steven Gray sin dar pelea. Cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiese hecho y con muy malos resultados, de ser así, la situación aumentaba su nivel de gravedad. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Es en serio, culón, ni siquiera me permitió contarle a Stan. Él ya había cruzado un par de palabras con Steven, pero el cabrón no le dio mucha importancia.

Cartman dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y permaneció en silencio. Luego sopló el humo lentamente y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? Si él no nos ha pedido ayuda es porque no la quiere, nos pateará el culo si hacemos de héroes sin su consentimiento. No tengo intención de ayudar a un marica que le teme a un hijo de puta como Steven Gray, fuerza no le falta, créeme, nunca subestimes a un judío enojado —sentenció y pasó a revolver su café.

—¡Ese es el problema culo gordo! —gritó y golpeó la mesa con el puño haciendo temblar las tazas. Cartman no se inmutó y continuó mirando hacia cualquier parte que no fueran sus ojos azules—. Yo creo que sucede algo que va más allá de lo que vemos, pero parece que sigues igual y no te importa ni mierda… No sé por qué me molesté en contártelo. Y ni se te ocurra joder a Kyle con esto porque no terminaremos en nada bueno —amenazó severo, levantándose de la mesa y dejándolo solo.

—Kenny —lo llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta hacia la calle. Este se detuvo y lo observó, esperando alguna respuesta más comprensiva, aunque con pocas esperanzas—. ¿Kyle estará en la fiesta de Stan?

Cansado de su estupidez y terquedad, le dijo que sí y se largó. No a clases, por supuesto. Tenía ganas de liarse a la primera chica decente que se encontrara, quizá, haciendo uso de su seducción lo conseguía gratis.

Cartman permaneció el resto del tiempo sentado, bebiendo café y fumando. No estaba considerando nada de todo aquello en serio, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta de Stan para encontrarse al idiota de Craig, tenía un par de cosas más importantes, pero _lo más_ importante era que Kyle sí asistiría. Claro que iría al cumpleaños de su (jodido) súper mejor amigo.

Bufó, ahora tendría que ir y comprobar si Kenny decía la verdad, si existía alguien que podía pisotear a Broflovski y con su consentimiento.

Es decir, a él nunca se lo permitió, ¿qué mierda tenía de distinto aquel imbécil que llevaba tan poco tiempo conociendo? 

* * *

**Nota: **no sé por qué tuve la idea de que Kenny y Cartman se relacionaban más. Supongo que dentro de todo, mi visión de Kenny es como ese amigo comodín que está para todos, en este caso estudiar con Eric le dio más confianza que antes, pero no está atado a él, claro, es libre (!).  
Bien, las cosas van avanzando, Cartman ya se enteró de la situación de Kyle y parece que no le causó mucha gracia (mmmh~) XD  
¡Dios, que rabia que tengo! Estos dos días no dormí porque estuve trabajando en una puta monografía de 3.000 palabras con letra numero 11 e interlineado 1,5... en cambio, el fin de semana pude escribir en letra 10, interlineado mínimo toneladas de fanfiction. Odio que mi cerebro sea tan rebelde ¬¬

¿OOC? ¿Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, ofertas sexuales (no, por favor)? Siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

Saludos.


	3. En la fiesta de Stan

**3. En la fiesta de Stan.**

Kenny tocó el timbre tiritando de frío. Al parecer, el invierno se estaba asomando más temprano de lo habitual y sería bastante jodido. Tendría que comprarse un poco más de ropa si quería evitar morir… congelado; si bien ya no estaba muriendo de forma tan frecuente, siempre sucedía una vez al mes como mínimo.

Llevaba en las manos una bolsa de papel madera con el presente para Stan. No era nada muy deslumbrante pero le daba orgullo haberlo comprado con su propio esfuerzo. Estaba allí dos horas antes de que comenzara la fiesta oficialmente, pues así habían acordado desde que tuvieron que cursar separados: los cuatros se reunían desde temprano para hablar o jugar videojuegos y luego llegaban los demás.

—¡Stan, se me está congelando el culo! —llamó, golpeando la puerta con el puño libre. Pudo escuchar del otro lado unas risas y volvió a insistir, comenzado a perder la paciencia—. ¡Puta madre, que abras la puerta!

Stan obedeció enseguida, conteniendo la risa. Cartman y Kyle ya estaban allí: uno repantigado sobre el sofá, devorando un tazón de palitos de queso, y el segundo, en la punta del mueble. Kenny suspiró y sonrió de lado, cuando veía las cosas así, lo único nuevo era el aspecto físico de cada uno, todo lo demás seguía exactamente igual, las mismas expresiones, los gestos y acciones.

Se acomodó la capucha del anorak y saludó a Stan, entregándole el paquete, quien lo aceptó alegre, le pido a Cartman que se hiciera a un lado y se sentó para abrirlo. Era un libro sobre anatomía de los mamíferos marinos. Desde que eran niños, Stan siempre dejó ver ese lado que se preocupaba por los animales, juntos estuvieron en el programa de salvar ballenas, y con el tiempo fue aumentando cada vez más. Nadie tenía duda alguna de que iba a dedicarse a algo relacionado con ecología o veterinaria cuando fuese a la universidad.

—Muy bueno, Kenny, ¿se lo robaste a algún estudiante de biología? —inquirió Cartman, acariciando la tapa dura con sus dedos y Kyle lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Déjalo tranquilo, culón. Gracias, Kenny, realmente me viene de maravilla —agradeció, dejándolo sobre la estantería de la sala—, no sé si se los he dicho, pero lo más probable es que siga biología marina en la universidad.

—Nadie se lo venía venir, Stan —continuó irónico, empujándolo con los pies para volver a estar en posesión del sofá—. ¿A quienes has invitado?

—A los de siempre: Wendy, Bebe, Token, Jimmy, Butters, Craig…

Con oír la última sílaba fue suficiente para que Knny largara una carcajada y Cartman abriera los ojos, enfadado. Todos sabían de manera implícita que Craig estaba tras Stan, claro que no eran conscientes de qué tan en serio iba o si alguna vez él se daría cuenta. Incluso Wendy estaba al tanto de ese interés y procuraba dejar los puntos bien en claro, marcar territorio, por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque Craig no era de aquellos que rendían fácilmente.

—¿Craig? ¿Por qué invitaste a ese idiota? —preguntó con gesto de ofensa.

—Porque… desde que empezamos el instituto ya no es un idiota, nos invitó a su fiesta los años anteriores, no lo sé, ¿tiene que haber una explicación? Además, ustedes dos cursan juntos desde hace un año, ¿no se llevan bien? —se excusó, con la pura inocencia reflejada en sus ojos azules.

—Que no nos pongamos a luchar no significa que seamos súper mejores amigos. —Esto último lo dijo con una euforia grotesca, Kyle no contuvo sus ganas de asfixiarlo con un almohadón.

Cambiaron de tema y pasaron a conversar de sus planes universitarios (solamente los dos mejores amigos tenían una ruta planeada), hasta que fueron llegando uno por uno todos los invitados y la fiesta, por fin, tomó la situación de tal.

Como era de esperarse, Kenny y Craig, además de su regalo y presencia, habían traído un par de botellas del alcohol para animar las cosas a pedido de Stan, que no pudo comprar por orden de sus padres, más que nada por su madre, ninguno de los chicos tuvo objeción. Bebe fue vestida con el propósito de acaparar la atención y lo estaba logrando muy bien; la música estridente transformaba el ambiente, el aire pre-invierno no tenía efecto en nadie, el cumpleañero y su novia ocupaban cada tanto el sofá, el cual había sido puesto en un rincón apartado para besarse. Los que no bailaban, charlaban animadamente junto a la mesa de comida, organizaron competencias de quién podía tomar tal o cual trago inventado por Kenny y Jimmy, etcétera. Las horas volaban y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el reloj estaba marcando las tres de la mañana y nadie tenía intención de volver a casa.

Definitivamente, Stan se estaba luciendo con su fiesta.

...

—A ver si tienes cojones para bebértela…

La mezcla desconocida que Jimmy había preparado lo dejó totalmente K.O y las náuseas se presentaron enseguida. Corrió hacia el baño, que estaba ocupado, y antes de vomitar sobre la sala y arruinar todo, salió afuera reclinándose sobre la acera y despidió la mitad de todo lo que había ingerido en la noche. El frío lo envolvió en cuestión de segundos, pero prefirió permanecer allí afuera respirando aire fresco antes de volver a todo el clima salvaje de música y bebida.

Rodeó la casa caminado despacio, oyendo el maullido de los gatos, y una vocecilla, seguramente hablando por teléfono celular, llamó su atención. Se detuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo viera y cerca para escuchar claramente cómo discutía.

—Creo que tengo derecho a divertirme aunque sea una noche —recalcaba serio—. No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Tú sabes que no estoy seguro de si quiero seguir… pero… no, pero… Oh, está bien. Sí. Sí, señor —desistió y se escuchó un "bip" de llamada finalizada seguido de un largo y melancólico suspiro. Kenny contó hasta cinco antes de aparecerse casualmente y Butters se sobresaltó al oírlo llegar—. Ho-hola, Kenny… ¿qué haces aquí afuera?

Otra vez. Acababa de escucharlo hablar clara y perfectamente, como Kyle le comentó antes, entonces él se aparecía tranquilo y volvía a ser lo que en primaria. ¿Por qué?, ¿su presencia lo pondría nervioso? Trató de no prestarle atención a ese misterioso detalle.

—Jimmy hizo un trago que mi estómago no pudo resistir… era salir o ensuciar toda la sala de Stan. La fiesta está más que buena, no puedo arruinársela por algo como eso —respondió, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del jean.

Butters rió, siempre simpático, pero aún con un deje de tristeza en la mirada. Sin saber por qué, Kenny se acercó más hacia él y le preguntó:

—¿Problemas con mamá y papá?

Se sonrojó, avergonzado de seguir en la misma situación desde los ocho años, o mejor dicho desde toda la vida. Kenny le sonrió, diciéndole que no tenía que preocuparse, que él ya sabía cómo era todo aquello y que solamente quería saber cómo estaba. Butters volvió a reír y apoyó la espalda contra la pared dejando caer el cuerpo suavemente sobre césped, el otro lo imitó, quedando uno al lado del otro, escuchando de fondo la música que venía desde adentro.

—No les agradó la idea de la fiesta de Stan. Si n-no fuera porque nos conocemos desde la primaria, no habría p-podido venir —comentó.

—Creo que estás bastante grande para que te controlen de esa manera. Es sólo una fiesta, ¿qué puede pasar que sea tan malo? Es decir, tienen la seguridad de que no te echarás ningún polvo con desconocidos —bromeó para consolarlo.

Entonces, al fijarse en la expresión de Butters, su labio inferior tembloroso y el gesto típico que anticipaba el llanto, se dio cuenta que había algo que iba más allá de la fiesta. Un problema profundo y con el que llevaba luchando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Carraspeó y se bajó la capucha del anorak para que Butters pudiera verle el rostro, signo de que se abría a él, dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir aunque no pudiera ayudarlo mucho más allá de eso.

—E-estoy esforzándome mucho p-para poder conseguir una beca en la universidad —titubeó.

—Eso es genial, hasta donde sé, sólo Stan, Kyle y tú se están tomando esto en serio —lo animó con voz dulce—. Los profesores apuestan el culo a que tendrás buenas ofertas, ¿te preocupa eso?

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, frotándose los nudillos.

—¿Qué sucede entonces? Doctor Stotch… ¡Suena bien! Quizá puedas hacerme un par de recetas para alguna que otra hierba especial.

Aquello iba medio en broma, medio en serio.

—S-sería genial si yo pu-pudiera… pudiera… —No resistió. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus grandes ojos, mientras temblaba asustado y se aferraba al cuerpo de Kenny, que le palmeó la espalda con torpeza—. ¡Yo n-no quiero estudiar medicina, Kenny! —sollozó—. M-me estoy esforzando mucho para algo que no me gusta y tendré que esforzarme aún más tantos años… No es ju-justo…

Lo conmovió tanto escuchar esa voz suave y aniñada en un tono desesperado y adolorido, que no pudo evitar rodearlo en un fuerte abrazo tosco, tratando de transmitirle calma, una seguridad que no podía prometer aunque en aquel momento hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que dejase de llorar, porque si había alguien en todo South Park que no se merecía aquello era Butters, de quien se habían aprovechado tanto en el pasado.

Después de algunos segundos en completo silencio, tomó el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos, le corrió las lágrimas con los pulgares y observó la delgada y casi imperceptible cicatriz que, tiempo atrás, él le había ocasionado con un _shuriken_ mientras jugaban a los ninjas. El corazón se le encogió de sólo recordarlo y sin proponérselo le dio un suave beso sobre ella, dejando a Butters completamente atónito y, por suerte, más tranquilo.

De ser otra la situación, de haber pensado las cosas racionalmente, se habría percatado de lo marica que fue todo aquello. Cuándo Stan estaba en crisis, cuando Kyle escondía alguna angustia, incluso si Cartman parecía más cabrón de lo normal, él tenía las palabras preparadas, si las escuchaban o no, era problema de ellos; nunca se había encontrado en situaciones de no saber qué hacer. Mas Butters era distinto, no podía entender bien la causa, sólo que se trataba de algo más delicado. El pequeño pánico que le causó su lloriqueo lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo.

—Aún hay tiempo para pensar en la universidad… —susurró, revolviéndole los cabellos fríos con los dedos—. Nada más tienes que ponerte duro y plantearles una carrera tan seria como medicina, y que te agrade.

Mentía. Los Stotch eran unos tercos hijos de puta, sin importar lo que Butters dijese, si eran ellos quienes pagaban los estudios, tenían cierto poder de decisión sobre lo que iban a pagarle. Como él quería desprenderse lo más pronto de sus reglas ridículas, la salida segura era graduarse… graduarse de médico y recién, después de haber sufrido la frustración de depositar neuronas en algo que no quería, estudiar lo que deseaba. Estaba en lo correcto: no había nada de justo y eso lo irritó bastante.

—No puedo, Kenny… —respondió finalmente, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho—. Gracias, pero ambos sabemos que no puedo.

—Quizá a Kyle se le ocurra alguna idea. De veras, déjame ver qué puedo hacer y-

—No quiero más problemas de los normales —insistió—. Déjalo así. Sólo me acostumbraré a l-la sangre y…

Butters también mentía, nunca podría acostumbrarse a la grotesca aventura de los cadáveres y enfermedades.

Callaron. No tenía sentido hablar para mentirse mutuamente y encima siendo conscientes de ello. ¿Qué hacer entonces? Lo dicho, dicho estaba. Kenny se sentía angustiado por la situación de Butters, y este hubiese querido regresar hacia atrás para no haber llorando de esa forma frente a Kenny. No necesitaba la lástima de nadie, menos la de _él_.

Se secó los ojos con la manga del suéter y se incorporó, tendiéndole la mano a McCormick para ayudarlo. La situación no daba para volver a la fiesta animada, totalmente distante al tiempo y espacio que acabaron de pasar en el frío y la angustia de la realidad que se iba acercando cada vez más cruda: todos terminarían separándose, quizá viviendo infelices y muy lejos como para compartirlo.

Lejos de Kenny, pensó Butters, de sus formas de morir, de la voz ahogada por el anorak, de su expresión de festejo cuando se trataba de una chica sexy. De todas las personas que conoció en el pueblo, tenía la seguridad de que sería a él a quien más extrañaría, pese a que no tenían una gran relación, las veces que hablaban eran largas, profundas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si fuese Stan o Kyle. Se atrevía a admitir (sólo a sí mismo, por supuesto) que le gustaba Kenny y mucho. Lamentablemente, resultaba alguien inalcanzable, demasiado opuestos para imaginarse saliendo con él: Kenny vivía la vida, a veces en exceso, no tenía nadie que le dijera qué hacer, tampoco se preocupaba demasiado por el futuro, le gustaban las chicas. Demasiado. Demasiado como para que no doliera.

Y en ese momento, un tanto mágico por el simple hecho de estar a solas, de haber sido abrazado por aquellos brazos y oír la voz tratando de animarlo, deseó ser una mujer, una perra de las más seductoras e irresistibles sólo para sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, aunque fuera por un efímero segundo.

«Mira lo que me haces pensar, Kenny…», se dijo mentalmente.

Caminaron alrededor de la casa de Stan hasta alejarse cada vez más en dirección al parque.

...

Mientras tanto, Cartman se había ido a la cocina a fumar. Lo hubiera hecho en la sala, no obstante cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes en actitud de reproche por su acción autodestructiva, optó por hacerlo apartado de todos, aunque le pareciera injusto que el imbécil de Craig estuviera haciendo lo mismo con total libertad.

Rió por lo bajo, mientras largaba una bocanada de humo. El tabaco realmente le sentaba bien, llenaba ese jodido vació del que antes se ocupaba la comida, sabía que el daño era totalmente distinto. No le importaba, podía dejarlo cuando quisiera.

Kyle entró minutos después, fue directamente a la heladera y al pasar delante Cartman, éste le sopló una bocanada justo en el rostro. Se detuvo, furioso, le quitó el cigarro de un manotazo y lo lanzó al cesto de basura.

—¡Ese era el último que me quedaba! —se quejó de forma no muy convincente.

—Mala suerte —respondió burlón—. Sabes que esta porquería te va a matar, culón.

—¡Que no me llames así, judío! ¿Tengo que volverme una jodida anoréxica para que lo entiendan todos o qué mierda?

—La anorexia no es un juego, Cartman —replicó, intentando seguir serio mas sin conseguirlo—. Ya sabemos que has bajado un poco peso, pero siempre serás nuestro culo gordo —continuó, apretándole la mejilla—. En serio, ¿no había una forma más sana de arreglarlo?

Rodó los ojos castaños, sabía que el tema surgiría de nuevo: Kyle prefería millones de veces su mala alimentación al riesgo de cáncer y otras enfermedades que traía el tabaco. No dejaba pasar la oportunidad de recordárselo y lo que le molestaban no era el hecho de su sermón, con el que también insistían las propagandas de salud, sino que se _preocupaba_. ¿Por qué? Se odiaban, le hizo la vida imposible siempre que pudo… debería de contar los días para cuando lo devoraran los gusanos metros bajo tierra.

Pero no. Kyle tenía que seguir siendo Kyle, jodidamente Kyle.

—Si no te asesino, hijo de puta, es porque es el cumpleaños de Stan —gruñó—. No soy un fumador compulsivo, puedo con dos atados por semana, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Una pequeña oleada de euforia invadió a Kyle, desde hacía bastante tiempo no tenían esos roces. No de aquellos en los que todo terminaba mal, sino simples, triviales, incluso divertidos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y la ocultó enseguida, metiendo la cabeza dentro de la nevera para buscar algo de beber.

—Como quieras —Sacó del refrigerador una botella de agua—. Creí que no encontraría nada que no fuera alcohol, Kenny y Craig trajeron demasiado —comentó.

—Marica, ¿tanto daño te hace un sorbito de vodka? —se burló.

—Al contrario, si sigo tomando terminaré sin recordar nada. —Bebió directamente del envase y se apoyó sobre la mesada, al lado de Cartman. Podría haberlo hecho con los demás en la sala, en cambio aquel sentimiento nostálgico no se lo permitió. —¿Qué tal la jornada nocturna? Kenny me dijo que se han cruzado con Garrison acompañado del señor Esclavo, ¿es cierto?

—Sí. Y no sólo una vez… puede que regresen —supuso, tratando de disimular que no examinaba al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza, hasta que dio con una marca rojiza sobre su mejilla derecha—. ¿Quién te golpeó, Kyle? —Fue directo al grano.

—Nadie, tuve un accidente mientras jugaba futbol —se excusó.

—Judío mentiroso —recriminó, riendo con maldad—. Me dijeron por ahí que Steven Gray te está pateando el culo de lo lindo. Por un segundo pensé que era invento, pero veo que no.

Kyle se sonrojó levemente. Podía mentirle a Stan, pero no a Kenny… ni a Cartman. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan evidente cuando hablaba con ellos dos? Se mordió el labio, atrapado, no tenía ganas de arruinarse la noche pensando en el hijo de puta de Steven y, al mismo tiempo, tenía ganas de contarle al cabrón todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. De seguro no le importaría y no tenía sentido exponerse al ridículo por nada, su actitud no difería mucho del racista de cuarto grado aunque sólo eran insultos en el aire, ya no lo buscaba constantemente.

Pues bien, eso era genial, una molestia menos que enfrentar, ¿verdad?

—Sólo es un cabrón abusivo —comentó, tamborileando los dedos sobre la botella.

—El mundo está lleno de ellos —completó, indiferente, como si nada de todo aquello le sorprendiera, empero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo más que sobrehumano para ocultar la curiosidad—. Ayúdame a entender una cosa: ¿por qué le permites seguir siendo tan cabrón?

Esa era la misma pregunta que no pudo responderle a Kenny y nada había cambiado hasta ese momento, porque no pensaba perder el tiempo pensando sobre todo aquello. Lo dejaría atrás, pese a que el otro lo buscase todos los días, si hacía la vista gorda cabía la posibilidad de que se cansara y lo dejase en paz. Eso desde la opción pacífica, en la que sólo Dios sabía cuándo podría pasar; la otra era ponerse los cojones y tirarle un par de dientes. Lo había hecho con otras personas anteriormente, siempre que fue necesario, luego de advertirles que estaba cansado de que molestaran. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

¿Por qué le importaba a Cartman?

—Es asunto mío.

—No, Kyle, quiero saber porque no tuviste inconvenientes en pelear conmigo y a este marica de Gray le perdonas todo. ¿Eres masoquista?, ¿te gusta sentir los puños?, ¿te excita la sangre o qué mierda?

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Kyle lo tomó del cuello del abrigo y lo zarandeó, con las mejillas ardiendo de ira. Últimamente se estaba irritando de nada, pero que después de tanto tiempo sin verse el gordo viniera a preguntarle aquello, como si entendiera qué pasaba por su cabeza… no se lo podía permitir. Definitivamente lo detestaba, negó el sentimiento de alegría, desde que se había cambiado de turno todo estaba mejor, más tranquilo. ¿Por qué carajo lo seguía considerando su amigo? Debería darle un puñetazo e irse a la mierda, no verlo ni pensar en él nunca más, así de simple.

Se miraron durante fracción de segundo. Suficiente para comprender que no era nada simple, que el idiota era un mal imborrable y necesario, quizá.

Lo empujó y después de insultarlo fue hacia la sala. Cartman lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza, atrayéndolo a él en un movimiento rápido, Kyle tropezó con sus propios pies y quedó sobre su torso. Ninguno reaccionó, esperaban a que el otro dijese algo que rompiera ese clima extraño que acababa de formarse, en el que podían sentir que la respiración ajena los rozaba suavemente.

—Ese no eres tú —susurró serio y luego lo apartó bruscamente—. Me das asco, Kyle —agregó, le dio la espalda y volvió a la fiesta.

...

Wendy había tomado demasiado y se encontraba dormitando en el cuarto de Shelly, en otro tiempo y espacio muy distinto que el de la planta baja donde su novio hipaba, sonrojado por la borrachera, tambaleándose y apenas pudiendo decir dos oraciones coherentes seguidas. Clyde le había vertido toda una botella de whisky y subió a su habitación para cambiarse la playera, después fue al baño del cuarto de sus padres pues el de abajo siempre estaba ocupado.

—¿Quién carajo está en el baño?, ¿Stan? ¿Nunca lo va a desocupar o qué? —replicó uno de los muchachos.

—No, él fue a cambiarse arriba… bajará si no queda inconsciente —respondió Clyde.

—¿Qué son todos inconscientes? —se enfadó Craig—. ¿Él está viendo doble y gateando y dejan que suba al segundo piso solo? Yo no quiero problemas si cuando baja se rompe la jodida cabeza. —Esperó algún voluntario en vano. —Mierda, no se pelen por ayudarlo, yo seré el héroe.

Stan se mojó la cara en agua fría, estaba muy cansado pero el anfitrión nunca se va a la cama hasta que todo termine, le guiñó un ojo al espejo y se dispuso a salir.

No llegó a poner un pie fuera porque alguien entró repentinamente y chocaron, ambos solos, con todos los demás demasiado ocupados para notar que tardarían. Detonante final para que él chico dejase de pensar y se dejase llevar. Craig besó a Stan con salvajismo, arrinconándolo contra las paredes, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento toda la vida.

El festejante hipó en medio de todo aquello, sólo pudo ver unos ojos negros y penetrantes, tampoco se resistió, es más: se sentía realmente bien. Alguien estaba en lo que, con Wendy, era su puesto de activo, el de "hombre". Había tenido un par de fantasías homosexuales, casualmente iguales a la que vivía en ese instante, sumando el factor alcohol, se limitó a rodearle el cuello con los brazos y responder, saboreando una lengua húmeda y amarga. ¿Quién demonios era que se sentía tan bien?

—Mmngh… —gimió de forma ahogada dentro de la boca ajena.

Craig esperaba cualquier reacción violenta menos aquella, se había propuesto ayudarlo a bajar las escaleras, en cambio a penas lo vio asomarse para salir, el fuerte deseo que estuvo reprimiendo desde hacía un tiempo, cobró mucha fuerza, demasiada. Un beso, rápido y fogoso, saber qué se sienten sus labios y luego abandonar la idea para siempre, sólo que al sentir ese abrazo tosco su voluntad cayó por completo. Las manos se deslizaron hacia su cintura, le acariciaron el trasero y se colaron por debajo de la playera blanca, haciendo contacto con el cuerpo cálido. Stan se estremeció al contacto frío de las manos e intentó relajarse nuevamente mientras Craig le iba sacando el poco oxígeno que le quedaba.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo, que Marsh dejó de ser un "idiota más" para convertirse en algo totalmente distinto, interesante, agradable, atractivo. ¿Cómo?, ¿por qué? De saberlo, habría hecho lo imposible para que no sucediera. No le causaba gracia estar al acecho de un chiquillo que se la pasaba haciendo tonterías con sus amigos, que no podía tener ningún día normal. Tal vez, como todo el clima de desventura fue difuminándose con el tiempo, pudo evaluar las cosas desde otro punto y terminar donde estaba ahora: preocupándose de cómo bajaría las putas escaleras. Maldita sea el tiempo entonces.

Stan ya no pudo conservar el equilibrio y dejó recaer todo su peso sobre Craig, el baño daba vueltas, su corazón galopaba extasiado y únicamente podía pensar en más, en que al día siguiente todo volvería ser normal y que si había un momento para hacer cualquier cosa sucia, nueva o deliciosa, era aquel. Craig lo sabía y por eso un suspiro frustrado escapó de sus labios… nada de aquello tenía sentido y sin embargo lo necesitaba, le hacía bien.

—Stan —se atrevió a llamarlo. Al ver que no respondía y seguía mordisqueándole los labios, insistió—. Stan… Shh, tranquilo —rió—. Carajo, al menos mírame.

Stan se separó un poco, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para dejar de ver doble, armando el panorama como quien arma un rompecabezas: el cabello negro, los ojos del mismo color… seguía sin reconocerlo; la piel clara, el cuerpo alto y fuerte, el gorro azul, su voz grave, el tono agresivo.

—Craig… —balbuceó arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bien, recién acababa de reconocerlo.

—Tú me invitaste —contestó conteniendo las carcajadas. Parecía un chiste donde lo que quería se hacía realidad, sólo que el otro apenas era consciente de sus sentimientos, apenas podía identificarse a sí mismo—. Wendy está durmiendo en el cuarto de tu hermana, parece que bebió más de lo que podía aguantar y… —Rozó la punta de su nariz con la de él— No es la única.

—¿Crees que se entere de todo esto?

—No si mantienes la boca cerrada.

«De todos modos, no recordarás nada…»

Lo tomó con fuerza de la blusa azul, murmurando:

—No puedo mantenerla cerrada si tú haces que abierta sea mejor.

El tono lascivo en su voz, el sonido del aire entrando y saliendo con velocidad, el pecho que sube y baja.

—Créeme que el placer no sólo puede sentirse en la boca…

De dónde salieron esas palabras de doble sentido y que acabarían en algo de lo que podría arrepentirse más tarde, no tenía la menor idea. Eso era la mierda de las fiestas, no se piensa con claridad cuando la música está a todo volumen, tu compañero huele a alcohol y estás más que prendido a él.

Craig comenzó una serie de besos descendentes, resistiendo el deseo de dejarle marcas duraderas, mordía con suavidad, olía su perfume a transpiración mezclado con cerveza. Simplemente exquisito, efímero porque no volvería a repetirse en condiciones de sobriedad. Sólo esa vez disfrutaría dejándose guiar por el cuerpo, no lo repetiría ni aunque la situación se presentase de nuevo pues no tenía sentido quererlo pasionalmente unas cuantas horas y que por la mañana borrase todo. No era un juego. Para enfado de Craig, sentía jodidamente en serio.

Le bajó la bragueta de los pantalones con los dientes, después la ropa interior, observando cómo su miembro iba poniéndose cada vez más tieso. Hubiera querido que fuera al revés, que Stan sintiera el suyo, sentir él la lengua sumisa recorriéndolo todo, mas no podía hacerle eso, ya no se atrevía a poner en esa boca anhelada algo que no fuera su lengua. Tuvo que hacerlo rápido, aún persistía el riesgo de que alguien llegara de improviso.

Un hormigueo cargado de placer invadió los cinco sentido de Stan, se estremeció y gimió con fuerza. Nunca le habían hecho algo así, tampoco le interesaba proponérselo a su chica. Aquello era de hombres solamente y entre ellos quedaría. Craig… Porque era Craig, ¿cierto? Sí, seguramente.

Su lengua le presionaba el pene contra el paladar mientras succionaba, intercalando despacio y fuerte. Craig sabía cómo encenderlo hasta que no pudo más y llegó al punto límite. Tragó, sabía más allá de lo que alguna vez pudo haber fantaseado, por el contrario no quiso detenerse mucho en eso. Acomodó las ropas de ambos, Stan quería seguir besándolo, pero lo detuvo.

—No —sentenció, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza—, ya está… volvamos a donde está la diversión.

Él no se hallaba en condiciones para regresar, Craig resopló cansado, y lo cargó en brazos con cuidado, entró en el cuarto de Shelly y lo dejó al lado de Testaburger. Antes de que se durmiera completamente, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se retiró.

No quería contaminar la boca de Marsh con la suya, que acaba de aprovecharse de un ingenuo muchacho ebrio.

* * *

**Nota:** conseguí meter Bunny y Straig en un solo capítulo, el Cartyle va más lento porque ya va a tener su propio protagónico. Por el momento vemos que a Kyle le gusta volver al roce agresivo que tiene con Eric, pero al mismo tiempo no piensa reconocerlo (ahí hace falta la ayuda de tu supah best firend).  
No estaba segura de si poner el lime Straig o no… en síntesis este capítulo me dejó con bastantes dudas, así que estoy totalmente abierta a lo que quizá no haya quedado demasiado bien, son libres de recalcarlo.

Saludos.


	4. Carpe diem McCormick Pánico

**4. _Carpe diem _McCormick. Pánico.**

_"Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero."  
_(Aprovecha el día, no confíes en mañana).

A veces jugábamos allí al baloncesto, era divertido, también nos gustaba pensar en el futuro, en qué seríamos cuando adultos. Yo siempre supe que elegiría algo relacionado con arquitectura, me encantaba pasar largas horas con los Lego construyendo todo tipo de cosas; si quedaban muy fabulosas, les tomaba una fotografía, porque luego tenía que desarmarlas… no podía tener todo el cuarto ocupado con maquetas. Arquitectura era una carrera seria, con dedicación y talento siempre se triunfa sin importar la elección, al menos así pensaba. Traten de convencer a mis padres.

No sé desde cuándo comenzaron a pensar que lo ideal sería medicina. Mi tutor de preparatoria les dijo que tenía mucho futuro en las universidades de otros condados, mencionó mi habilidad manual, pero ellos lo ignoraron, como millones de otras veces. Consultaron con varios conocidos sobre las ramas de la medicina sin escuchar mis quejas, ni siquiera tengo derecho a quejarme, todavía pueden castigarme. Lo sé, suena ridículo: tengo diecisiete años. La edad no significa libertad pues sigo viviendo bajo el techo de ellos, si puedo estudiar, comer, dormir plácidamente, es porque el señor Stotch lo paga. Por eso busqué un trabajillo, al menos para comprarme las cosas que me gustan sin recurrir a ellos.

Envidio a Kenny, envidio su libertad. Quizá sus padres no sean un gran modelo a seguir, pero la señora McCormick es bastante agradable, lo suficiente para llevar a su hijo a Europa y así mejorar su voz. Yo quiero eso: que tengan fe en mí, que me den las oportunidades y la libertad de errar sin temer al castigo. Kenny hace lo que le viene en gana, aunque no sea siempre lo correcto, ¿será que la muerte le da esa independencia?, ¿ese valor?

Últimamente todo es cuenta regresiva para irme de South Park, estudiar cuerpos muertos… de sólo pensarlo me da nauseas. Él único muerto que me agrada es Kenny, también cuando está vivo, ya entienden. No quiero irme de aquí ni conocer otros compañeros, sino tomar mi propio tiempo. La vida futura es una locomotora que se lleva todo por delante, intento ponerle un freno, pero es inútil, no puedo imponerme ante mis padres, ¿cómo se supone que dé un alto a todo lo otro?

Es deprimente pensar la cantidad de años en los que tendré que esforzarme para una carrera que detesto. Mis padres querrán buenas calificaciones, así que será más que duro. Me aterra, daría lo que fuera para no despertar pensando en ellos, para vivir un día totalmente libre.

En ese momento, cuando caminaba a su lado, todo parecía distinto, mi pecho latía con más velocidad, hubiese querido poder tomarle la mano.

—Espero que Stan n-no se enfade porque nos fuimos s-sin despedirnos —comenté frotándome los nudillos.

Kenny rió con ganas, me dijo que seguro Stan no era tan fuerte como para no quedar ebrio y olvidarse de quiénes éramos nosotros dos. ¿Ven lo que digo? Yo estaba preocupado por quedar bien y él ni se inmutó. Todo estaba perfecto, todo podía arreglarse y si no… pues bien, ¿para qué seguir preocupándose?

—Anímate, Butters —insistió—. Te prometo que se me ocurrirá algo para que no sigas esa carrera de mierda.

No podía permitir que se ocupase de mí, no era necesario. Ya es rutina hacer lo que me digan, aunque no me guste. He aprendido a tomarme todo con una calma sumisa.

—No, olvídalo.

—Confía en mí —continuó sin darse por vencido—, si te digo que podemos arreglarlo es porque lo podemos hacer, de lo contrario no te hubiese ofrecido nada, pero necesito que seas optimista o no valdrá la pena.

Tampoco pude decirle que no a los ojos azules y a la sonrisa pícara.

—B-bien, lo intentaremos —cedí cabizbajo.

Un largo suspiro escapó de mi boca. Estábamos yendo en dirección a mi casa y, una vez dentro, todo terminará. No sabía cuándo volvería a estar con él de esa manera, solos, hablando libremente. Ojalá pudiera decirle lo mucho que me gusta desde hace bastante tiempo.

Algunos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Todavía no estábamos en invierno, mas parecía que quería adelantarse. A todos nos daba lo mismo: a diferencia de otros condados, no tenemos el Snow Day ya que de ser así, sólo tendríamos clases la mitad del año. Siempre cuesta levantarse temprano cuando tocar el suelo ya te congela hasta los pelos de la nuca, nada nuevo. Últimamente no hay absolutamente nada nuevo en South Park, al menos de todas las cosas a las que estábamos acostumbrados de más pequeños, ahora en vez de viajes accidentales son viajes de estudio, son visitas a universidades, exámenes y demás. Tengo nostalgia de todo lo anterior.

Nos detuvimos frente a mi casa, Kenny no fue más allá de la acera, sabía que mis padres no lo recibirían muy bien. Estrechamos nuestras manos amistosamente, procurando volver a vernos para el plan de contraataque. Mi rostro sonreía, lamentablemente no duró demasiado porque cuando la puerta se abrió, me recibieron con histéricos chillidos de preocupación, de que tendría que haber llegado más temprano.

Dios, no… no delante de él, ¿quieren? En voz baja o todos lo escucharán. Sé perfectamente que Butters es Butters y en una época no era extraño que estuviera castigado, pero ahora cuando lo menciono, nadie puede creerlo. Me desagrada la idea de que lleguen a burlarse de eso, como si fuera elección mía.

—¡Por eso no estoy de acuerdo con las fiestas! —dijo mamá—. Dices un horario y vuelves cuando te da la gana.

—Mamá, sólo me he retrasado quince minutos —traté de calmarla—, además, acabábamos de hablar por el móvil y-

—Quince minutos, luego serán veinte, treinta, ¿una hora? Y luego estarás semanas ausente, jovencito. ¿Nos tomas por tontos o qué? —interrumpió papá.

—¡¿Por qué no volvieron a llamar al móvil si estaban tan angustiados?

Eso estaba en mi cabeza, no debería de haber salido. Muy tarde, los dos quedaron boquiabiertos, la expresión cambió al enfado y cerré la puerta tras de mí, dispuesto a subir a mi cuarto y entretenerme con alguna maqueta, pero antes giré rápidamente para ver si Kenny aún seguía allí. No supe si alegrarme o no cuando no lo vi, quizá se marchó enseguida, previendo lo que podría llegar a pasar o tal vez le resultaba incómoda mi compañía. Imaginé que era lo primero, somos algo así como amigos, los amigos tienen códigos, se conocen.

Subí a la planta alta oyendo varias prohibiciones gritando tras de mí, evité volver a responder. El lado positivo era que la fiesta de Stan no estuvo mal: buena comida, buena música, los chicos tan divertidos como siempre, Eric que jamás cambiará, mi primera experiencia con el alcohol exitosa, ni siquiera lo habían notado y estaba completamente sobrio. ¿Por qué dejar que lo arruinen? Caminé con Kenny, dejó que me desahogara con él.

Besó mi ojo…

¡Oh, Dios! Casi lo había olvidado.

Me sentía como la Cenicienta: volver a casa desvaneció la magia. Traté de hacer oídos sordos, después de todo, analizándolo mejor, fue una gran noche. Quizá si hacía mejor letra de la común se olvidarían del castigo y podría volver a salir. No soy de pedir muchas cosas, no tienen excusa… salvo que llegué tarde y estoy castigado.

Entré a mi habitación sin prender las luces, me dejé sobre la cama sin cambiarme de ropa, tan sólo me quité los zapatos y el suéter, me envolví entre las sábanas para no perder el calor y, sintiendo el sonrojo ascendiendo por mis mejillas, rocé mi pequeña cicatriz con la yema del dedo. Sonreí, sus labios fríos y suaves… quisiera volver a sentirlos de nuevo unos segundos más. De todo South Park tuve que enamorarme del chico más mujeriego, ni siquiera era bisexual, nada que me diera una leve esperanza, pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que muy pocas han recibido un beso tan delicado como el mío.

Abracé la almohada, abandonando la sonrisa. No me hacía bien pensar en él porque significaba recordar que lo que siento no es recíproco. ¿Creen que no quiero olvidarlo? Claro que sí, me encantaría dejar de pensar en ese depravado, del brillo en sus ojos cuando hay juerga, del fugaz puchero que hace cuando Cartman responder por él o Craig le quita su pornografía.

_Kenny es un muy buen amigo, pero el peor de los amantes…_

Si mal no recuerdo, eso lo dijo Bebe. Kenny tuvo muy pocas relaciones serias justamente por ese motivo, así que acordó consigo mismo que las cosas serían _touch and go_, nada más. Si el encuentro tuvo éxito se repetirá hasta saciarse, pero jamás se ataría a alguien cuando el mundo entero tenía bastante para ofrecer: chicas del intercambio, las universitarias hippies que venían en vacaciones, mujeres de paso, etcétera. Hipotéticamente hablando, me parece que de ser homosexual sería lo mismo, no tendría posibilidad alguna de estar a su lado sino como amigo. No es fácil conformarse con eso cuando los tontos sentimientos crecen cada día.

Va a doler más cuando tenga que irme.

¿Se olvidará de mí con facilidad?, ¿llegará a extrañarme? ¿Podremos vernos?, ¿le importará cuánto nos veamos?

Hundí la cabeza en la almohada con fuerza. No iba a llorar, ya lloré mucho antes, no seas patético Butters, pensé, vamos, sé un hombre, los hombres no lloran. No lloran… Me mordí el labio con fuerza. Qué fácil podía venirse abajo una noche buena. Conoceré gente nueva, seré quien yo quiera, me dicen constantemente. ¿Entonces por qué duele pensar? ¿Por qué debes importarme tanto Kenny? No somos amantes y ya me lastimas, demonios.

—Demonios…

Escuché un sonido cerca mío, aparté la almohada y lo vi, como si fuera un sueño, contrastando con la luna brillante que se veía por la ventana, con la capucha desacomodada, la cara confundida, esos ojos curiosos que saben más de lo que aparentan, el suave aroma a alcohol que no podía esconder. Estaba al lado de mi cama.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me incorporé en un segundo, preguntando en voz baja qué estaba haciendo. Sonriente, respondió que habían pasado alguna horitas desde que me dejó en casa, se aseguró de que mis padres estuvieran durmiendo antes de trepar hasta mi alcoba, miré el reloj en la pared, era cierto… el tiempo vuela cuando piensas.

—¿E-estuviste esperando afuera para entrar?

—No, volví a lo de Stan a recalentarme el culo con whisky —Contuvo una carcajada. —Y decidí regresar. Cuando vi cómo se encabronaron tus padres, pensé que estarías tal como luces ahora: triste.

Sí, pero no era culpa de mis padres… en parte.

—¿A ti no entristece n-nada?

«Aclárame esa duda, por favor.»

Se sentó sobre los pies de la cama, lo imité pero manteniendo la distancia. Una sola vez he soñado que estábamos tan cerca en mi habitación. Noté un bulto extraño removiéndose en su anorak.

—Claro que sí, tengo sentimientos, sólo que cuando algo me jode, trato de no darle más de la importancia que merece. ¿Te acuerdas cuando el señor Garrison nos hizo ver esa película sólo porque lo encendía Ethan Hawke? —Asentí con la cabeza, era aquel film sobre los chicos de un colegio prestigioso que aprendían a ver las cosas de otra forma. —No le preste mucha atención, pero me ha quedado algo: _carpe diem_.

—¿_C-carpe diem_? —Arqueé una ceja sorprendido. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que hoy es hoy y cuando sea mañana, ya no será hoy… lo que haga hoy tal vez no lo haga mañana. Quiero hacerlo y lo haré, lo disfrutaré y nadie me cagará el momento, algo así.

Ahora entendía las cosas un poco mejor. Nunca imaginé que podía haber filosofía en su estilo de vida, vivía le presente sí, pero no de forma inconsciente. Recordándolo mejor, _carpe diem_ aclaraba que no hay que pasárselo alocadamente, Kenny le dio su toque personal. Sonreí animado, quisiera que me contagiase aquello.

Bajó el cierre de su anorak y sacó con cuidado un gato negro, bastante gordo y con expresión de disgusto en sus ojos amarillos. Tuve miedo de que se pusiera a maullar con mucha fuerza y despertaran a mis padres, aunque obviamente, eso no parecía preocupar mucho a Kenny. Qué tenía planeado hacer con eso, ni siquiera conseguía imaginarlo, es decir tenía un gato callejero y ya, ¿quería obsequiármelo como mascota o qué? Antes de abrir la boca para preguntar, levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio, se asomó con el animal hacia la ventana y éste se puso mucho más agresivo cuando oyó un maullido desafiante, levantó el rabo y sacó sus garras… La escena se me hacía muy familiar.

Oh no, Kenny, no estarás pensando en...

—Esto te animará, pero tienes que estar predispuesto a pasártelo bien o el efecto será una mierda —advirtió antes de acercarme al rostro el trasero del felino.

Expulsó, directamente en mi rostro, esa orina especial para marcar territorio, que no hacía nada más que crear el efecto de alucinógenos. Fue tan espontaneo que no llegué a apartarme, los ojos me lagrimearon y tenía fuertes ganas de estornudar y estrangular a Kenny por haberme hecho algo tan asqueroso sin consultar. Ya habíamos tenido un problema con la prohibición de gatos y él demostró que quesear no traía nada bueno… me irrité más cuando él mismo se puso a hacerlo. Creí que lo superó, ¿lo había intentado antes?, ¿sería por eso que antes faltaba al instituto? No quise preguntarme más nada, primero porque me haría mala sangre, segundo porque fui perdiendo la capacidad de pensar coherentemente.

Me tambaleé y ambos nos desparramamos sobre la cama, Kenny me tomó la mano y me sonrió tontamente, un rubor tenue se asentó en sus mejillas, parecía emocionado, es decir que venía bastante tiempo sin quesear y volver a hacerlo ya le causaba cierta excitación. Cuando el padre de Kyle habló sobre su experiencia, creí recordar algo relacionado con tetas… ¿Cómo hacía para explicarle que no me interesaba? No me lo iba a pasar nada bien, maldición. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero la mano de Kenny me tironeó con suavidad.

—Relájate, o el efecto será una mierda, no estoy bromeando —insistió—. Vamos, Butters, anímate, _carpe diem_, ¿sí?

Trata de decirle que no a esa mirada.

—D-de acuerdo —murmuré.

Nunca había experimentado con drogas, me parecía mal evadir la realidad con sustancias fuertes, siempre se corría el riesgo de adicción y mis padres me internarían sin dudarlo un instante. Se puede ser feliz, quizá no todo sale como uno quiere, a veces los días te dan motivos para quedarte en cama todo el día, durmiendo y nada más, pero siempre hay una pequeña cosa buena dentro de todo lo malo. Yo lo veo así, me consuela, me ayuda a seguir adelante, aunque a un ritmo más lento.

El tiempo en una alucinación pasa muy lento, no es como Imaginaciónlandia donde aparece lo que tú quieres que aparezca. Nos transportamos a una especie de extraño coliseo, lleno de referencias grotescas a senos, voluptuosas mujeres nos recibieron, algunas con mirada angelical, otras más rudas, ninguna dejaba de ser hot y tener prendas minúsculas con pronunciados escotes, cabelleras largas y labios carnosos. Sonreí forzadamente, Kenny no lo hizo con mala intención y sólo por eso procuré pasármelo bien, sintiendo las manos de aquellas chicas recorriendo mi cuerpo, nadando desnudas frente a nosotros, dispuestas a mostrarnos todo lo que tenían. Kenny demostraba sentirse en la gloria y ahí fue cuando perdí la concentración y arruiné todo.

_¡Dios mío, mataron a Kenny!_

_Pero el peor de los amantes…_

_Confía en mí._

_¿A cuántas te has follado anoche, Kenny?_

_¿Crees qué somos idiotas, jovencito?_

_¡Ya basta, Butters!_

Cuando quise reaccionar, mi inconsciente se manifestó en aquel paraíso en la forma de un monstruo espantoso, que destruía todo y venía únicamente por mí. El suelo se deshizo y caí al vacío frío y oscuro, al infinito, la incertidumbre que estaba formándose desde hacía bastante tiempo. El cuerpo me sudaba frío, temblaba de pies a cabeza y cuando la voz me salió sólo fue para gritar.

—¡Ke-Kenny! —No veía absolutamente nada, estaba solo. —¿Do-donde estás Kenny? ¡Kenny!

—Estoy aquí, Butters —respondió, apretándome la mano con fuerza. Yo no conseguía conectarme con nada.

—¡Kenny, no quiero estar aquí! —rogué—. ¡Kenny! ¡N-no puedo encontrarte! Esto no es gracioso, ¿dó-dónde estás?

Continué haciendo más alboroto mientras el pobre trataba de hacerme callar, entrando en pánico porque de seguro era la primera vez que uno de sus amigos no se lo pasaba en grande con sus ideas prometedoras. Ahogó mis gritos contra su pecho y yo no lo sentía. Lo lamento, Kenny… Lo he arruinado.

Y pese a que pudo haberse largado cuando mis padres prendieron las luces y amenazaron desde el pasillo que si me pescaban en algo extraño estaría con un año entero de castigo, permaneció a mi lado, sin poder ocultar la peste a orina y sus pupilas notoriamente dilatadas. Supongo que se horrorizaron con semejante escena y una serie de sermones y tal vez insultos cayeron sobre mi amigo.

Los sollozos de mamá me trajeron a la realidad de manera intermitente; entre sus brazos, vi como papá reprendía furiosamente a Kenny, que no tenía cómo defenderse puesto que todo parecía estar en lo cierto: entró a mi habitación y, en definitiva, me ofreció droga, ni siquiera tuve una fabulosa experiencia, me veía enfermo y asustado. Mamá amenazó con llamar a la policía y no dejaron que él pudiera defenderse. La impotencia que sentí fue fatal, traté de explicarles bien todo, pero no pude, me callaban todo el tiempo diciendo que pronto me llevarían al hospital.

Busqué los ojos de Kenny, nunca los había visto tan angustiados, yendo de un lado a otro, se mordía el labio con fuerza y cuando papá dio un paso hacia él, se escabulló por la ventana como un zorro, lleno de pánico, desapareciendo a toda velocidad entre las sombras de la noche.

* * *

**Nota: **este capítulo fue exclusivamente Bunny porque realmente necesitaba ser así. El Butters POV me costó un poco, realmente no sé si quedó bien.  
El capítulo de "Major Boobage" fue unos de mis preferidos y no sé XD como tenía que darle dramatismo a todo esto, nada mejor que un rato de queseo. Confieso que tomé algunas de las propiedades del LSD en el sentido de que es una droga que depende del estado de ánimo para que los efectos sean placenteros y lo apliqué a la orina del gato, por eso el pequeño Stotch se lo pasó tan mal u_u

Estoy feliz de que esta historia loca les haya gustado, como no había visto nada de Cartyle pensé que lo iban a odiar o algo así. Hablando de eso, el próximo capítulo será de ellos nada más.

Saludos :3


	5. Rojo y castaño

**5. Rojo y castaño.**

La fiesta había terminado, chicos y chicas comenzaron a irse de apoco: Butters sin siquiera decir adiós; Kenny se fue, regresó para beber un par de sorbos de whisky y también desapareció; el anfitrión y su novia quedaron durmiendo en el cuarto de Shelly; Bebe, Token y Clyde optaron por continuar la fiesta en el club nocturno que estaba en el centro del pueblo. A las cinco de la madrugada quedaron solamente Kyle, Cartman, Craig y Tweek, que se puso en marcha cuando el café se agotó. La sala quedó hecha un desastre, llena de botellas, vasos de plástico, colillas de cigarro, servilletas de papel, etcétera. Como buen súper mejor amigo, Kyle se puso a limpiar un poco para que Stan no tuviera graves problemas al regresar sus padres, Cartman lo siguió a regañadientes y, para sorpresa de ambos, Craig también ayudó.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —se quejó mientras pasaba la aspiradora por todo el suelo alfombrado—, Stan tendría que estar aquí y hacerse cargo de su fiestecita, no somos su puto servicio de limpieza.

—Cierra la boca, culo gordo —interrumpió Craig, que acomodaba los cojines de los sillones—. ¿No puedes hacerle un favor a tu amigo?

—Oh, lo lamento mucho —se disculpó con ironía—. ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? Espera, ya lo sé, quieres un par de puntos a tu favor, maldito pervertido —dedujo riendo con sorna.

Craig contuvo las ganas de darle un puñetazo, sobre todo porque estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Las palabras de Cartman tenían tanto de cierto como de falso: no quería ganar puntos a favor de nadie, asumía que Stan era algo inalcanzable y haberse dado el fugaz lujo de probar sus labios (y algo más) lo demostraba; segundo, pensar que la que debería estar allí era Testaburger y no él, no era suficientemente para impedirle ayudar. No quería que tuviese problemas con sus padres… ¿Por qué todo aquello del amor, (Dios, ¿no podía sonar menos marica?), tenía que ser tan complicado? O se largaba de allí o se mordía la lengua y continuaba limpiando. Optó por lo segundo.

Una vez terminado todo, Craig se despidió con un gentil gesto de "que te jodan", le advirtió a su compañero de instituto que si no le regresaba para la noche los apuntes de aritmética, estaría en problemas y se marchó a su casa para dormir un buen rato. Kyle estaba por hacer lo mismo, pero Cartman lo detuvo silencioso.

El ambiente cambió en fracción de segundo, Kyle se puso en actitud defensiva, Después del encuentro que tuvieron en la cocina, le quedó la desagradable sensación de que Eric tenía algo más para decirle relacionado con el asunto de Steven Gray. Aún no podía entender por qué estaba tan interesado en ello, sólo se le ocurría que su enfermizo egocentrismo no le permitía aceptar que alguien nuevo estuviera haciendo lo que él anteriormente. ¿Por qué otra razón si no?

Los grandes ojos castaños se fijaban atentamente en los verdes, casi no parpadeaban, esperaban algo, una palabra o señal. Grandes, profundos, imponentes… si continuaba así más tiempo acabaría por perderse en esas malditas orbes. No obstante, nada sucedió y continuaron callados, las palabras no podían salir de la boca. Kyle no tenía mucha seguridad de qué tenía que decir y los pies no respondían para volver a casa. Los jodidos ojos de Eric seguían sostenidos en él, veían cosas, veían lo que pensaba, como si estuviera completamente desnudo.

Sólo la idea de aquello fue suficiente para que se ruborizara. Tenía que cortar con todo aquello enseguida.

—¿Q-qué pasa, Cartman? —La pregunta salió en un tembloroso hilo de voz que trató de esconder agregando: —Tengo sueño, mañana hay clases y no puedo dormir tanto como tú, ¿sabes?

—No vas a caminar solo a estas horas de la madrugada, ¿o sí? —inquirió seriamente.

—El autobús ya no pasa y no tengo auto ni poderes de levitación, así que… usaré los pies.

—No seas un judío idiota, si algún ebrio te da por el culo el hippy no me lo perdonará, te llevaré.

Cartman se había esforzado mucho para que aquello no sonara cursi, por eso metió aquella excusa no tan lejos de la realidad. No podía decir que le preocupaba Kyle, al menos no de forma directa, además Eric Cartman no se preocupaba por ninguna rata judía, a menos que fuera…

—¿Llevarme? —Una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios, acompañada de una mirada ingenua y curiosa—. ¿En qué? No tienes auto.

—¿Y quién quiere un jodido auto? —cuestionó soberbio—. Cuando tienes auto se aprovechan de ti: "¿Me llevas al instituto?", "¿Me llevas a casa que está de paso?", "¿Me llevas de compras?". Pues no, háganse un té con mi escroto y bébanlo. Tengo una motoneta donde sólo viajo yo y, quizá, algún perdedor que necesite un favor.

Se pusieron los abrigos y entraron al garaje; en efecto, había una motoneta Honda color rojo, nueva, bastante moderna y aparentemente cara (de Eric, no cabía duda). Se la había regalado su madre hacía un par de días y el primero que se enteró de aquello fue Kenny, a quien le hizo el favor de llevarlo a casa las noches que eran terriblemente frías. Kyle emitió un silbido y aceptó de buena gana que lo llevara hasta su casa, cualquier cosa antes de congelarse el culo caminando bajo la nevada.

Cartman se acomodó y la hizo arrancar, Kyle se acomodó tras él, aferrándose a su cuerpo para no caer. A diferencia de los demás, su cuerpo no emanaba ningún olor a alcohol, solamente a tabaco, se sentía cálido y notó que pese a no ser el gordo de antes, su cuerpo no era muy fornido sino más bien blanduzco. Volvió a sonrojarse mientras apoyaba la cabeza, sin ser consciente de ello, sobre los omóplatos del conductor, el cual no dijo nada.

Avanzaron lentamente bajo los copos blancos, la bufanda de Eric olía a naranja y distraía los pensamientos de Kyle, que terminaba sí o sí en él. No quería hacerlo y puso un montón de excusas para justificarse: que estaba con él, que se ofreció a llevarlo y era sospechoso, tal vez por sentir su ausencia (aunque en un principio resultó una gran ventaja), al no tener muchas noticias le intrigaba saber qué estaba haciendo con su vida. Después de todo, en algunos aspectos Cartman demostró una gran determinación sorpresiva. Suspiró.

«Gordo obstinado, cuando en verdad quieres algo lo consigues a como dé lugar.»

—Creí que tendrías un auto —comentó para romper el hielo otra vez.

—Mamá me lo ofreció y estuve por decir que sí, pero me puse a pensar seriamente en las desventajas y no. Esta motoneta es mucho mejor, más cómoda, algo así como una bicicleta sin necesidad de pedalear.

Cuando hablaba tranquilo, sin insultos de por medio, su voz sonaba calma, reparó en el cambio de su tono más adulto. Era la maldita voz de Cartman y no tenía nada de especial, nada en él _podía_, ni _debía_ ser especial

—Supongo que va contigo.

—Perfecta para las noches de flojera —confirmó.

—¿Qué se siente cursar en la noche? Kenny dice que todo es más… permisivo, Craig puede fumar en el aula y no tiene ningún problema a menos que tú te quejes —preguntó.

—Tiene mucho de positivo, me levanto a la hora que me da la gana, te encuentras todo tipo de situaciones raras camino al instituto y sí, los profesores de ese horario son unos jodidos haraganes permisivos. Lástima que tengo al idiota de Craig como compañero… Dios, ¿quién se cree que es? Nadie me va a joder los pulmones en clase a menos que sea yo mismo —resopló, deteniéndose frente a la luz roja del semáforo.

—¿Qué hay de Kenny?

—Kenny es pobre, no hay mucho más que decir sobre él —respondió, riendo animadamente.

Kyle entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, rodeando completamente el torso y espalda Cartman. El hecho de que no agregara nada más sobre el rubio significaba que había algo más que el simple compañerismo, apostaba a que se volvieron más amigos que antes. Pese a que los cuatro andaban juntos desde hacía mucho, sabían perfectamente que él y Stan eran mejores amigos y tenían un vínculo más profundo, le pareció perfecto que a los otros dos les sucediera lo mismo.

Casi se arriesgaba a pensar que Cartman había madurado, que esos lapsus en los que podían charlar tranquilamente no estaban mal, que si pudiera los haría durar más tiempo.

Casi.

—¿Y qué tal tú, judío? Supongo que con el marica de Stan todo estará siempre bien —Cartman no pudo evitar que eso sonara con un deje rencoroso, Kyle lo ignoró.

—Estamos bien —fue lo único que dijo, más Cartman insistió.

—¿Y Steven Gray? Háblame de él.

—Ya te dije antes que no es asunto tuyo. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—De verdad me intriga saber por qué ese cabrón te patea el culo y tú no haces nada. Generalmente yo soy el que tiene más enemigos en la lista, ya sabes, envidiosos de mierda, pero me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Gray sabe de tu naturaleza comerciante y estafadora? De ser así, todo es más fácil de entender.

No le veía mucha gracia. Hundió los nudillos sobre su vientre, comenzando a enfadarse.

El primer roce con Steven Gray fue estúpido, pero al parecer lo suficientemente importante para que lo buscase y amenazase. Obviamente, Kyle le hizo frente como cualquier otro cabrón molesto… no funcionó. Steven era astuto, muy fuerte, un jodido cínico que lo escogió como víctima permanente, no dispuesto a arreglar el asunto por las buenas. Stan habló con él y podía enviar a Kenny, Craig, cualquiera de sus amigos de primaria se ofrecería gentilmente a ajustar cuentas con el bastardo. Pero no vio mucho futuro en ello y acabó resignándose.

Resignándose invadido por una depresión que fue creciendo a medida que los días pasaban y los encuentros violentos con Steven se transformaban en una monótona rutina. Lo más misterioso, era que estaba seguro de que la depresión no era por Steven.

—No es una broma, culón. Olvídate ya de eso, son mis problemas y me haré cargo de ellos.

—Bien, entonces sigue tu consejo y no me rompas las bolas cada vez que enciendo un cigarrillo —le recordó malhumorado.

—Es distinto, a mí me importa que un estúpido como tú se pudra los pulmones de cáncer o cualquiera de las mierdas que traen esos tubos rellenos de alquitrán.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Sólo tú tienes el derecho a preocuparte por los demás, Kyle?

Calló en seguida, tomando consciencia de lo que acababa de decir. Insinuaba que él también estaba preocupado por Kyle y quería ayudarlo, cosa que no era verdad, simplemente le interesaba saber por qué el judío se había vuelto un marica, pudiera ser que estaba enamorado de ese tal Steven o algo bien embarazoso, perfecto para molestarlo. Así se mintió Eric y así supuso Kyle que pensaba. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

No quiso interpretar lo que no era posible ni desilusionarse… ¿desilusionarse con qué? Cartman siempre fue un hijo de puta, nada bueno podía venir con él si no arrastraba consecuencias. Nadie en su sano juicio se haría ilusiones con un lado bondadoso en él que no existió ni existiría. Entonces si tan mierda era, ¿por qué se encontraba viajando a su lado en motoneta? No sabía, no quería saber ya más nada con Eric, porque únicamente conseguía… desorientarlo.

—La fuerza no lo es todo, judío —le aclaró, cambiando de tema enseguida—. A veces joden con que la socialista puta de Testaburger me pateó el culo en primaria, pero la fuerza no es todo. ¿Recuerdas a Scott Tenorman? —preguntó con un tono mezcla de dulzura y cinismo. Comenzó a reír con ganas mientras memorizaba el sabor de sus lágrimas.

—No es gracioso, Cartman, dejaste a ese chico sin familia porque fuiste un idiota y le compraste ese vello.

—¡Él se lo buscó! Hijo de puta, ¿cómo pudo humillarme y estafarme de esa manera?

Por una fracción de segundo envidió esa falta de empatía, sentido común y piedad. No había mucho para pensar sobre aquello: el pobre Tenorman le jugó una broma y Eric le hizo comerse a sus padres frente a muchas personas. Así de simple, él había perdido los estribos y lo planeo detenidamente, sin pensar en posibles consecuencias (aún no comprendía por qué no tuvo problemas con la ley). Lo hizo y ya. Tal vez debería aprender de eso para sacarse a su problema de encima, pero eran tan distintos en ese aspecto.

—¿Y nunca te sentiste culpable por haber hecho eso?

—No. Quemó mis dieciséis dólares, ¿qué crees que soy, Kyle?, ¿un judío lleno de dinero? Se lo merece, y no es el único, hay tanta mierda en este pueblo, por suerte tenemos al Mapache que cada tanto se hacer cargo de todo —respondió.

—¿El Mapache?

—Olvídalo —exclamó, rodando los ojos—. Llegamos.

No tenía ganas de irse ni de separarse de aquel cuerpo. No tenía ganas de pensar en las razones. Únicamente deseaba estar allí, en silencio pues cuanto más hablaba de ciertos temas más comprendía lo loco que estaba. Nadie en South Park era tampoco muy normal: su padre fue temporalmente un delfín, Linda Stotch trató de matar a su hijo, Kenny… moría y Tweek era Tweek. No había muchas posibilidades de relacionarse con alguien cuerdo y tampoco era emocionante.

Se bajaron del vehículo y Cartman lo acompaño hasta la puerta de casa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Kyle lo miró, amagando una dulce sonrisa. Se engañó con que le había preocupado cómo llegaría, por eso estaba unos momentos más bajo la nieve gastando su tiempo en acompañarlo. O tal vez no, pero así sonaba de maravilla y lo necesitaba. Odiaba necesitarlo, ya ni sabía qué quería o qué no, ¿importaba acaso?

Todo daba igual, sería siempre la misma mierda.

—¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche aquí o qué? —inquirió sarcástico.

—¿Por qué me trajiste hasta mi casa? No llevo dinero encima.

—¡Jo! Un judío siempre lleva dinero encima —recalcó—. Ya te dije: la calle no es del todo segura a estas horas, si algo te llegara a pasar tendría al hippy y Kenny rompiéndome las bolas… No Kenny, ya lo veo todos los días en el jodido instituto.

¿Cuánto de verdad había en todo lo que dijo?

Kyle sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo, pero antes de abrir la puerta, insistió:

—¿Seguro que no quieres nada? Puedes pasar un momento y tomarte un chocolate caliente o algo.

—Podrías decirme por qué Steven Gray-

—¡Deja ya eso! —chilló—. ¿Tienes hambre o prefieres pasar al baño? —Se hizo el tonto, preguntando estupideces.

—No, Kyle, sólo quiero volver a casa y dormir… entra ya, mierda —ordenó.

Ya sea por impulso, porque tenía que decir algo, por cualquier cosa. Kyle abrió la puerta, se giró hacia Eric y le susurró al oído:

—Gracias por el aventón, culo gordo.

La idea era retirarse en seguida, cerrar la puerta y volar hacia la cama. Sin embargo, Cartman fue mucho más rápido, lo sujetó del hombro y de un tirón lo hizo tropezar, quedando apoyado sobre su cuerpo. Kyle estaba atónito, con el calor subiéndole al rostro y sin conseguir quejarse. Cartman tampoco dijo nada, ni siquiera había planeado hacer todo aquello, tenía que deshacerlo enseguida con alguna broma antisemita, lo que no consiguió pues en ese instante pensaba _seriamente_.

Kenny no había dicho nada lejos de la verdad, Kyle estaba extraño y tenía que saber la causa sí o sí. Sabía que forzarlo no funcionaría, debería poner manos a la obra y entrar en acción, tener unas palabras con Gray o Stan, que parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

—La próxima no será gratis, judío —dijo, empujándolo toscamente al umbral y caminó hacia su motoneta enseguida, sin atreverse a mirarlo. El corazón le estaba palpitando con más velocidad de la que se permitiría por aquella rata pelirroja—. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Aquella rata pelirroja que estaba perdiendo la esencia que tanto le fascinaba.


	6. Confundido

**6. Confundido.**

Cuando Kyle llegó a casa, subió directo a su recámara, se puso el piyama y saltó sobre la cama, envolviéndose en sábanas y frazadas. Sentía el cuerpo muy cansado de tanto bailar y le dolía la garganta por haber levantado la voz para hacerse oír con toda la charla y estridente música de la fiesta. Creyó que al rozar su cabeza con la almohada quedaría profundamente dormido, pero no fue así: permaneció horas enteras mirando el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos, en ideas que no debía, en Cartman y lo cerca que estuvieron toda la madrugada camino a su casa. No podía creer que algo tan simple le hubiese alterado todo, es decir, no sucedió nada fuera de lo común.

O quizá el hecho de que hubiesen viajado con tanta calma era no-común tratándose de Eric y él.

Terminó cerrando los ojos a las diez de la mañana. Ike fue a buscarlo para desayunar, mas se retiró viendo lo profundamente dormido que estaba. Siguió así el resto del día y a la mañana siguiente la rutina volvió a entrar en marcha. Su madre lo despertó para avisarle que Stan lo esperaba, como de costumbre en el umbral. Ambos iban juntos a clases desde que Cartman se cambió de jornada.

Kyle se vistió rápidamente y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que el pelinegro estaba sentado sobre un convertible totalmente nuevo, de color gris.

—Wow —exclamó, a sabiendas de lo mucho que su amigo estuvo esperando para tener su propio auto—. Al final te lo han regalado.

—¡Sí! Habían dicho que no, pero ayer me dieron la sorpresa… no más autobús, Kyle —respondió eufórico, palmeando el asiento del acompañante para que el chico se sentara—. Seguiré pasando por ti como siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo sé, quizá deberías usarlo para llevar a Wendy —advirtió, no muy seguro de la idea.

Stan cambió su expresión por una sonrisa tenue y forzada. Kyle se dio cuenta que aquello volvió a suceder: rompieron. Se sentó a su lado y le palmeó la espalda, pero el chico levantó la mano en señal de que no quería escuchar el mismo discurso que siempre le daba para animarlo. Sorprendido por ello, Kyle esperó una respuesta "madura" con ansias.

El auto comenzó a marchar y hubo un silencio tenso, parecía que a Stan le costaba mucho decir lo que sucedió.

—Te imaginas: Wendy ha roto conmigo y no por tiempo indeterminado. Parece que se siente más cómoda con aquel Luke del club de teatro. —Rodó los ojos y se detuvo frente a la luz roja del semáforo.

—No quiero sonar mal, amigo, pero eso no es muy extraño —le recordó con una sonrisa incómoda. Trató de cambiar de tema en seguida y Stan se le adelantó.

—Gracias por no dejar mi casa hecha un desastre.

—Oh, no fui yo solo. El culo gordo y Craig me echaron una mano; bueno a Cartman tuve que obligarlo, pero Craig se ofreció voluntariamente.

Kyle rodó los ojos, recordando todo aquello. Enfocó la mirada en su amigo, que había quedado atónito tras escuchar el nombre de Craig, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y los ojos no prestaban atención al frente. Le dio un codazo para que volviera en sí y permanecieron en silencio varios segundos más. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para suponer que el recuerdo de Craig le causó un cosquilleo bastante particular. La curiosidad pudo con él, sabiendo que Craig estaba interesado en Stan, le preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede? Acabo de mencionar a Craig y pareces un tomate.

—N-no sucede nad-da —mintió—. ¿Quién se ve como un puto tomate?

—Tú, Stan. Vamos, cuéntame —le pidió, escondiendo una expresión perversa.

Stan lo pensó seriamente, sus mejillas enrojecían cada vez más hasta llegarle a las orejas. No podía esconderle las cosas a su mejor amigo, pero era un detalle que le resultaba vergonzoso o no… y quizá por no, era que sentía vergüenza. Ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de por qué algo tan estúpido lo ponía así. Tomo aire, intentando relajarse y no perder el control en la calle.

—Tuve un sueño de lo más loco… creo q-que fue por el alcohol —agregó enseguida. Kyle le insistió para continuar, volviéndole a prometer que lo que entre ellos se decía, entre ellos se quedaba—. Soñé que Craig… que Craig y yo hacíamos cosas en el baño de mi casa.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios en seguida. No podía afirmar al cien por ciento si esa noche, en la que todos estaban muy ensimismados en su mundo, sin controlar quién estaba dónde, un Stan ebrio fue tentado por Craig. Si Kenny y Butters se habían marchado y nadie lo notó hasta pasadas algunas horas, ¿quién podía confirmar que Craig no se metió al baño del anfitrión y le hizo alguna que otra caricia?

Intentó reír en seguida, no quería comentarle su hipótesis pues podría sacarlo de quicio o ponerlo aún más nervioso. Para cerciorarse de todo, le pidió algunos detalles, que sólo conseguían darle más realidad a todo: fue durante la fiesta en el baño de la planta alta, estaba tan ebrio que no podía resistirse demasiado y…

—¿Y?

—Debes jurar que nunca lo mencionarás —pidió.

—¡Lo juro, lo juro! Ahora, dime.

—Bien… pues… yo no sé cómo será en la vida real pero… el sexo oral no es nada desagradable.

—¿S-sexo oral? No me dijiste nada de eso, ¡creí que fueron besos y caricias!

—¡Bien, hubo sexo oral, mierda! —chilló, riendo histérico por toda el clima que se había formado con algo tan trivial como lo es un sueño. Un sueño gay.

Sin embargo, a Kyle ya no le cabían muchas dudas: el pillo de Craig había tenido sexo oral con su mejor amigo mientras estaba ebrio y a éste le había gustado. De forma indirecta, claro, puesto que no lo tomó tan en serio como realmente sucedió. No supo si enfadarse o alegrarse, de lo que estaba seguro era que tenía que hablar con Craig. No podía permitir que aquello sucediera de nuevo, técnicamente si lo hacía sin su consentimiento era violación; si quería continuar con aquello, debía hacerlo de la forma más habitual. No conocía del todo sus intenciones, por ende desconocía qué tan enserio sería todo aquello, y lo último que precisaba el novio abandonado era que otro se divirtiera de esa manera.

Stan dejó el auto en el pequeño estacionamiento de profesores, ambos bajaron y entraron al instituto.

—No sé qué sucede conmigo, Kyle, pero puedo jurarte que se sintió de puta madre. ¿Crees que sea igual en la realidad?

—¡N-no tengo idea! Yo no tengo experiencia en eso.

La campana había sonado, Kyle pasó por el baño y le dijo a Stan que fuera a clase, no tenía sentido ganarse un retardo.

…

Mientras tanto, un poco lejos del instituto, Eric bajaba las escaleras bastante inquieto. Se había levantado demasiado temprano teniendo en cuenta su nuevo horario desde que asistía a la noche y para sorpresa de Lian Cartman, el chico estaba vestido como para salir. Lucía un poco inquieto y lo primero que supuso fue que se traía algún pedido entre manos.

—Ma, ¿sabes dónde está el Señor Kitty? Desde que llegué ayer no lo he visto —preguntó, abriendo la nevera y sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—No, calabacita, hace un par de días que parece andar desaparecido—respondió—. Estaba a punto de salir a hacer unas compras, ¿qué te gustaría que traiga para el almuerzo?

—Pollo del KFC —dijo inmediatamente. Dejó el vaso en la pileta y fue hasta la puerta de salida, colocándose una bufanda y el abrigo—. Mientras estás fuera, iré a ver si encuentro al Señor Kitty cerca de aquí. No quiero que ningún pendejo le haga cosas extrañas.

Cerró la puerta tras sí y enseguida sintió el frío de aquel día, que seguía sin ser de invierno. Maldijo internamente y emprendió la búsqueda de su gato. No le tomó mucho tiempo comprender que no serviría de nada, con semejante clima todos los animales callejeros debían de estar escondidos en lugares abrigados, mas Cartman no estaría tranquilo hasta haber buscado aunque sea media hora.

Pasó por algunos callejones hasta que se topó con algo que definitivamente le puso final a sus planes: un cuerpo, casi cubierto completamente por la nieve y rodeado a algunos mininos que lo olisqueaban curiosos, yacía tembloroso al lado de un bote de basura; el anorak color naranja delataba la identidad de Kenny. Cartman puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó más, le sacudió la cabeza para corroborar si estaba vivo o no, exclamó muchas groserías cuando supo que sí y que no podía dejarlo allí abandonado, congelándose el trasero.

Quitó la nieve de su cuerpo y lo cargó sobre la espalda, emprendiendo el regreso a casa, confiando más en la capacidad de supervivencia del Señor Kitty que la de Kenny. ¿Qué demonios le habría sucedido? Sentía lo helado que estaba, debía de haber pasado allí desde la fiesta de Stan y lo más sorprendente era que seguía con vida. Tiritaba de frío y gimoteaba en voz baja; cada tanto, Eric le ordenaba que se callase, avisando que pronto llegarían a casa y él comería de gratis (mierda).

Entraron a la residencia, prendió la calefacción y depositó al moribundo sobre el sofá; le quitó el anorak y los pantalones para después cubrirlo con una manta térmica. Kenny continuaba semiinconsciente, así que le preparó un trago de vodka con cacao. Luego de dar un par de sorbos, abrió sus grandes ojos azules y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al encontrarse con la irritada expresión de su compañero de instituto. Siempre hacía aquellas cosas que lo sorprendían y que si le llegaba a contar a Kyle, o cualquier otro, jamás le creería.

—Hola, culón —saludó con la voz ronca.

—¿Qué hacías durmiendo allí, saco de mierda? —inquirió, haciendo un ademán de golpe sobre su mejilla derecha—. ¿Es una nueva moda o qué carajo? No quiero parecer ningún héroe, pero si no te encontraba yo, dudo que lo hubiese hecho otro.

Al recordar todo lo ocurrido o mejor dicho una parte, Kenny se pasó la mano por la cabellera rubia, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sonriendo avergonzado. ¿Ya habían pasado tres días?, pensó.

—Después de salir de la casa de los Stotch me fui a tomar unos tragos —confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza—. Me ha invitado un hombre que estaba de paso, esperando a que la nevada terminase… —Se sonrojó de sólo pronunciarlo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que hubiesen hecho sus otros dos amigos, Cartman no se escandalizó, simplemente comentó:

—¿Desde cuándo ofreces el culo por unos tragos?

—Fue la primera vez en mi vida, créeme. Es sólo que… realmente lo necesitaba. —Volvió a beber de la taza, esperando alguna burla. —Quedé tan picado… lo único que recuerdo es haber ido al callejón para descansar un rato, me dolía mucho el, tú sabes: —aclaró— el culo.

Aquello fue lo más cercano a la prostitución que había hecho. Si bien había follado con muchas chicas, lo suficiente para que algún que otro le llamase puta, jamás había dinero de por medio, nada más que la búsqueda del placer; pero después del incidente del queseo con Butters, le había quedado una sensación tan desagradable, algo que el alcohol podría hacerle olvidar fácil y por un buen rato (creyó). Lamentablemente, sus bolsillos estaban vacíos y cerca suyo había un grupo de camioneros esperando a que la nevada terminase. Bastó con oír que uno de ellos andaba deseoso de liarse algún culo jovencito para dejar de pensar y ofrecerse. Fue un acto desesperado e irracional. Él hombre se excitó mucho más cuando supo que "analmente" era virgen y no fue muy gentil que digamos por ser su "primera vez". El objetivo lo cumplió: bebió hasta olvidarse de todo el problema y la angustiosa culpa.

—¿Por qué no regresaste a lo de Stan para seguir con la fiesta? Y… —Los ojos castaños se abrieron un poco más al caer en la cuenta de lo que dijo antes. —¿Tú en la casa de Butters?

Se hacía más difícil contarle las cosas sin preocuparse de que se riera o no lo tomase tan en serio como lo necesitaba en aquel momento. ¿Qué podría saber Cartman sobre la culpa? Empero no quería molestar a Kyle, que ya tenía con sus problemas secretos, y hablar con Stan cuando seguía de novio con Wendy era algo incómodo pues parecía estar en una realidad demasiado feliz como para tener consciencia de la magnitud del problema, además estaban a dos días de su cumpleaños. Por descarte y cansancio, quedaba continuar hablando con el otro.

—Butters está mal, sus padres lo van a obligar a estudiar algo que no quiere.

Cartman sacó su cajita de cigarros del bolsillo y se prendió uno.

—¿Y a ti qué?

La pregunta sonaba despectiva e infantil, al mismo tiempo, Kenny comprendió a dónde quería apuntar con aquello y no pudo encontrar una respuesta simple. Butters no era la única persona con ese problema, ¿por qué preocuparse por él? La noche de la fiesta lo vio tan triste y vulnerable, no inspiraba ningún sentimiento cruel o sucio, sino todo lo contrario, además eran algo así como amigos, ¿verdad?

—Pues, es mi amigo —dijo, casi tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

—Kyle también es tu amigo, me dijiste que anda deprimido, pero no has ido a verlo.

Kenny tragó despacio, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y no por efecto del vodka.

—Kyle es Kyle, sabes cuándo te dejará ayudarlo y cuándo no —balbuceó cabizbajo—. Butters… _yo no_ _podía_ dejarlo así.

—Me suena a trato preferencial. ¿Cómo acabaste en su casa? ¿Qué diablos hiciste para embriagarte así?

—Queseamos.

—Que mejor forma de ayudarlo que hacer mierda su cerebro con orina de gato —felicitó irónico. Kenny no dijo nada, tampoco se movió—. Supongo que el señor Stotch no se lo tomó muy bien —dedujo, mirando el techo con indiferencia. Al notar que su amigo no le estaba siguiendo el juego, comenzó a tomárselo un poco más en serio—. Kenny...

Éste levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo que expresaba verdadero dolor, algo que pocas veces Eric vio en él y no significaba nada trivial. Algo sucedió esa noche y lo había afectado demasiado como para hacer lo que hizo. Probablemente iba más allá de un simple queseo de adolescentes; costaba imaginar qué malestar podía traer el inocente e ingenuo Butters.

—Kenny, ¿cuál fue el problema? —insistió, intentando poner un tono más comprensivo—. Seguro le has dado a ese marica una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, yo creo que si quiere crecer necesita ver un par de tetas, aunque no sean reales del todo —agregó, para tratar de darle un poco de realismo a todo aquello, sólo que el punto radicaba en que no entendía las perspectiva de Kenny.

—No salió tan bien como supuse —suspiró—. Terminó alucinando mierda… No sé exactamente qué vio, pero estaba muerto de miedo y yo soy el responsable de eso; aparte, seguro que sus padres están enfadados por haberme dejado entrar a esas horas y encontrarlo queseando. Lo que menos necesita es más presión de parte de ellos. —Acabó el trago y Eric fue a servirle otro; cuando regresó, continuó apretujándose las manos inquieto. —Nunca me había sentido así, como si fuera una especie de mala influencia o algo peor.

Kenny sabía perfectamente lo que rumoreaban algunos, no todos compartían su filosofía del _carpe diem_. No obstante, sus amigos continuaban a su lado y lo mejor que podía hacerse en ese tipo de circunstancias era ignorar las malas lenguas. Lo importante era tener la seguridad de quién era y qué le gustaba hacer; si no hería a nadie con ello, ¿cuál era el problema?

Excepto que la otra noche fue mucho más allá de sus reglas, trató de ayudar a Butters con algo a lo que seguro se habría negado, es más, no le preguntó si quería o no, le hizo pasar un momento de pesadilla. Aún podía escuchar su vocecita llamándolo desesperado.

Claro que era una mierda.

Cartman exhaló despacio, rodando los ojos. Ese tipo de situaciones eran demasiado complejas en el sentido de que dependían mucho de cómo la analizaba el que la vivía. De por si sorprendía mucho el juicio que Kenny acaba de dar sobre sí mismo. Nunca le había importado la opinión de los otros, pero ese queseo le impactó demasiado. Demasiado para su gusto.

—Bien, búscalo y discúlpate —dijo tranquilo. Kenny arqueó una ceja sin entender—. No hay muchas soluciones a esto, idiota, ve y pídele al marica una disculpa, ¿qué más piensas hacer si no? El señor Stotch puede chuparte las bolas, lo que te preocupa es Butters, ¿o no?

Palabras simples, con aquel tono despreocupado y casi como si estuviese harto de haberlo escuchado. Palabras simples que no buscaban atajos, sólo arreglar el puto problema. No era ningún discurso largo, como lo hubiese esperado de Kyle, pero servía, mucho.

—Supongo que tienes razón… —sentención con una sonrisa más animada.

—Claro que tengo razón, cara de culo.

…

Cuando entró al baño, chocó con un chico y estuvo a punto de disculparse, mas al tratarse de la mirada de Steven, se le heló la sangre y enmudeció un momento. El abusivo sonrió con maldad, empujó con uno de sus largos dedos a Kyle hasta apoyarlo contra la pared y se le acercó, dejando caer su peso sobre el brazo derecho que también estaba sobre la pared.

—Me debes una disculpa, judío de mierda.

—No la mereces si me hablas así —respondió. Aquel día se sentía más fuerte de lo habitual y no permitiría que un idiota lo tratase así—. Vete a clase o te pondrán retardo —pidió, esquivándolo y yendo al orinal, pero sin bajarse los pantalones, le daba asco hacerlo delante de aquel idiota.

—Acabas de arruinarte el día, y créeme, lo terminarás peor —amenazó con voz ronca.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Steven? Deja de buscarme todo el tiempo, yo no te he hecho nada —pidió, deseoso del utópico momento en que el chico reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Sucedió rápidamente y fue espantoso: Steven lo tomó por detrás bruscamente, una mano presionándole la garganta, de modo que gritar sería imposible, y la otra apretando su miembro con fuerza, deslizando esos dedos mientras contenía una carcajada. No supo cuánto tiempo fue, pero lo sintió interminable, las yemas le remarcaban la ingle, se paseaban con una asquerosa y total libertad. Aquello no era ninguna insinuación, lo tocaba para humillarlo y funcionó: Kyle se estremeció en estado de shock.

Terminado aquello, Steven lo soltó y se retiró riendo por lo bajo. Kyle cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose el vientre y conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Se mordía el labio con desesperación, todo daba vueltas y lo invadieron unas nauseas muy fuertes. Quería llamar a alguien, cualquiera, pero parecía que no recordaba palabras ni saber hablar, nada más visualizaba imágenes.

Como el viaje en motoneta.

_No seas un judío idiota, te llevaré._

Acababan de abusar de él ¿y aquella voz sonaba en sus oídos? No. Al menos que fuese la de su mejor amigo o la de Kenny.

_Ese no eres tú, Kyle._

¿Quién? ¿Quién era entonces el que temblaba de humillación y rabia en el suelo de un baño de instituto? ¿Lo merecía?, ¿lo merecía por haber cambiado sin siquiera tener claras las razones? Unas lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por sus mejillas enrojecidas, un hilo de sangre salió el labio mordido. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que lo escuchaba retumbar en su cabeza, las piernas no respondían, el resto de su cuerpo tampoco parecía querer funcionar.

Pero su cabeza seguía enfocada en él.

«¡Puta madre!»

No pudo regresar a clase. A la media hora de ausente, Stan pidió permiso el profesor y fue a buscarlo. Como seguían en hora de clases, el baño estaba vacío y se asustó al ver a Kyle agazapado bajo los lavamanos, sollozando en voz muy baja y blanco como la cera. Stan se acercó a él enseguida, susurrándole muy suavemente:

—¿Kyle, qué pasó? ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Fue el cabrón de Steven?

Kyle lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—Estoy enloqueciendo, Stan —murmuró como un muerto.

* * *

**Nota: **._. este tipo de cosas no deben escribirse escuchando "No surprises" (Radiohead, la banda de Scott X3), porque me afectan más de lo que deberían.  
Próximo capítulo, Stan se pone los pantalones, Craig también :D Kenny y Butters (?) no sé, pero seguramente Eric...  
Millones de gracias por sus comentarios, el fav, y aunque no hubiesen hecho ninguna, por haber leído.


	7. Humillación, asco y rabia

**7. Humillación, asco y rabia.**

Stan trató de hacer todo lo que pudo para retirarse de clases sin que el profesor hablara con Kyle. Una vez logrado, recogió las cosas de su pupitre y guardó en la cartera, hizo lo mismo con las suyas y regresó al baño donde éste lo esperaba, aún con temblores y los ojos colorados por haber retenido el llanto. Kyle no le había contado qué había sucedido y eso lo hacía sentir impotente, lleno de rabia y con ganas de romperle la cara a Steven Gray; también sentía enfado con su amigo, su mejor amigo que no quería confiarle el problema. Problema, depresión, lo que fuera que no podía esconderle y si no se mostró interesado fue por haber esperado a que voluntariamente recurriera a él.

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomó su mano con fuerza y caminaron despacio hacia la salida de incendios para no cruzarse con nadie. Subieron al auto de Stan, que no planeaba conducir hasta la casa de los Broflovski. Por supuesto que no, primero quería una explicación, a pesar de ser consciente de que le costaría un poco hacerlo hablar o tal vez no. Manejó en silencio y mientras esperaba un semáforo en rojo, recordó que no había nadie en su casa, al menos hasta pasado el mediodía. Perfecto, allí se relajarían y podrían hablar sin interrupciones.

—Creí que me llevarías a casa —murmuró Kyle, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía la cabeza gacha y su voz todavía se oía temblorosa.

—Nunca dije que volverías a casa. Pasaremos por la mía un rato, quédate a comer, ¿sí? —respondió con un tono dulce y autoritario—. Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas, Kyle, esto no puede seguir así.

Kyle no respondió. Llegaron, entraron por el garaje a la sala y dejaron los abrigos en el perchero al lado de la puerta, Stan fue a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente. Kyle se acurrucó en la punta del sofá, mirando el suelo, perdido, cruzó las piernas con fuerza, aún podía sentir aquellos desagradables dedos largos pasando por su entrepierna, tratándolo como a un cualquiera. Tragó con dificultad y se contuvo, le estaba costando demasiado y dudó que pudiera seguir mucho tiempo así, pero al menos estaba en la casa de su amigo.

_Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Sólo tú tienes el derecho a preocuparte por los demás, Kyle?_

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, harto de pensar en él, de oír su puta voz.

—Ten —Las palabras del pelinegro lo devolvieron a la realidad. Le estaba tendiendo una taza humeante, que aceptó sonriendo tímidamente. —Ya estarás mejor, créeme.

Ambos dieron pequeños sorbos mientras soplaban el líquido. Mantuvieron un largo silencio hasta que Stan se armó de coraje y comenzó el juego de preguntas y respuestas, decidido a ir al grano y hacerle entender que había cosas con las que no se podía lidiar solo. Algo que Kyle difería con Cartman: si el gordo necesitaba gente, usaría todo lo que tuviese al alcance para lavar cerebros y conseguir adeptos; en cambio Kyle había cambiado y guardaba todo, terco, creyendo que no necesitaba ayuda. ¿Para qué eran los amigos entonces?

—¿Qué sucedió en el baño, Kyle? —preguntó pausadamente.

El chico dio un largo sorbo a su taza, pensando que si quería dejar de oír la voz infernal, lo mejor era conectarse con lo real y abrirse de lleno a Stan. En su mirada veía la preocupación y realmente no merecía nada de aquello.

—Me encontré con Steven, pero… esta vez hizo algo más que golpearme —confesó con un largo suspiro.

Los ojos de Stan se abrieron y arqueó una ceja entre inquieto y enfadado.

—¿Qué cosas, Kyle? —La pregunta fue estúpida, mas no quería adelantarse a los hechos. Cuando su amigo se vio imposibilitado de responder, todo quedó confirmado. —Él… ¿ha-?, ¿ha abusado de…?

Asintió con la cabeza y le rogó que dejasen de hablar sobre aquello. Stan tuvo que acceder, todo aquello acababa de pasar y seguro Kyle necesitaba su tiempo para darle detalles, no estaba seguro de si haría algo al respecto pero no le importó mucho porque en breves segundos definió muy bien lo que haría: se encargaría personalmente de ese cabrón, quisiera su amigo o no, tuviera posibilidades de salir herido o no. Se había mantenido al margen y no sirvió de nada, haberle dado esa pequeña libertad a Kyle fue el error más estúpido que pudo haber cometido.

Con un poco de torpeza, Stan lo abrazó y mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, susurró:

—Hay que acabar con esto, tú no eres así.

_Ese no eres tú._

—Lo sé, Stan.

—¿Entonces qué sucede?

_Me das asco, Kyle._

Kyle hipó sin poder decir nada, sin querer pensar en nada. Ni en nadie.

…

Las clases terminaron como de costumbre, la ventisca de la mañana había cesado y Butters emprendió el camino a casa solo, un poco intrigado por Stan y Kyle y muy aliviado de que sus padres no se ofrecieran a llevarlo y traerlo; era lo que menos necesitaba teniendo dieciocho años. Pero el problema seguía más que latente: gran parte de la confianza que le tenían se había deshecho por un estúpido accidente, por ese queseo con Kenny McCormick. Todavía podía sentir su aroma a alcohol flotando en la habitación y una sensación de angustia le recorría el cuerpo cuando recordaba su mirada llena de pánico al huir por la ventana.

Él había arruinado todo. No supo hacer bien algo tan simple como quesear.

Quizá, hasta había perdido la posibilidad de volver a verlo.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz con fuerza, sintiéndose un idiota. Kenny jamás se fijaría en un mocoso llorón que no puede darse una buena fantasía. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera decirle que a él no le interesa nada de aquello! Ni los hombres ni las mujeres, solamente Kenneth McCormick, el travieso y depravado muchacho con la sonrisa más seductora y la loca filosofía del _carpe diem_ (detalle que consideraba adorable y fascinante viniendo de él).

Suspiró. Era hora de pensar seriamente todo: el próximo año asistiría a la Universidad de Colorado para convertirse en el doctor Stotch o sea que no volvería a ver a Kenny; como si a éste le importara. Tal vez ni cuenta se daría de que no estaba, ¿a quién quería engañar? Que eran amigos ya era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que no hablaban todos los días ni se esforzaban mucho para verse. Craig era más amigo suyo que él, todo el mundo estaba cerca más cerca de Kenny que él.

Largó una carcajada forzada al escuchar su voz llamándolo, bien a lo lejos, y quedó helado cuando se hizo tan fuerte y clara que comprobó que no estaba imaginándolo.

—¡Hey, Butters!

Se giró sobre sus talones y lo vio aproximarse, con su anorak anaranjado muy sucio al igual que sus vaqueros, tenía la misma ropa que en la fiesta de Stan y daba a entender que no se la cambió desde entonces. Eso sí, su rostro lucía impecable. ¿Habría vuelto a casa luego de lo ocurrido esa noche? No se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Ho-hola, Kenny —saludó, sintiendo un calor reconfortante en el pecho. Kenny se detuvo frente a él, recuperando el aliento y antes de que pudiera devolverle el saludo, dijo atropelladamente:— Kenny… ¡Lo s-siento mucho!

El aludido levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio.

—Ya hablaremos de eso, Butters. Escucha… —titubeó, hurgando en sus bolsillos. No estaba seguro de si era porque iba a disculparse (algo que muy pocas veces veía necesario hacer) u otra cosa, pero sentía una fuerte quemazón en el cuerpo, por debajo del vientre—. ¿Tienes un momento? Quisiera que hablásemos bien, ¿has comido algo? Vamos a la cafetería de Tweek, yo invito —ofreció.

Butters volvía a sentirse en la gloria. Asintió con la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha hablando de otros temas más triviales como el estudio, la fiesta de Stan, el viaje de fin de curso. Kenny pensó que una vez que el clima fuese menos tenso se sentiría mejor, mas la quemazón continuaba aumentando. Ya se sentía bastante extraño desde que se fue de la casa de Cartman; decidió ignorarlo y siguió con su plan. Veía necesario expiar su error y lo llenaba de frustración sentirse así por algo que, aparentemente, Butters no veía tan grave. ¿Qué carajo le estaba pasando?

Al llegar vieron a Tweek en la caja, cubriendo a su padre que estaba almorzando, en las mesas había algunas personas charlando y comiendo. Kenny sacó del bolsillo trasero un billete de diez dólares que Cartman le había prestado («¡Me la debes, saco de mierda!»). Saludaron al chico y Butters ordenó un cappuccino con crema y canela y un pedazo de lemon pie, Kenny solamente un café expreso. Para su sorpresa los diez dólares no le alcanzaron y no era exactamente su pedido el que costaba más. Sin embargo, prefería que lo arrollara un auto antes de pedirle a Butters que pidiese algo más barato; al fin de cuentas, él estaba invitando.

—¿Diez dólares dices, Tweek? —preguntó con histeria, intentando hacer un gesto cómplice de "déjame pasar esta".

—Um, no, Kenny, ¡gah! Trece dólares —corrigió sin darse cuenta de su difícil situación, Kenny volvió a intentar, acercándose a su rostro y guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Diez dólares dices, Tweek?

Bastó ver la desesperación en su mirada para entender todo y responder "sí".

Se sentaron al fondo, en la misma mesa donde él se había sentado con Cartman un par de días antes. Después de que Tweek le dejó el pedido sobre la mesa, Kenny suspiró, listo para ir al grano, observando como Butters comía en pequeños pedazos su porción de lemon pie. Lucía tan aniñado y dulce.

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. Butters era Butters, no podía verse adorable. Las chicas y los chicos eran sexys o atractivos, sólo los gatitos y esas cosas provocaban cierta ternura, pero no Butters Stotch, porque era un hombre, como él. Kenny se mordió el labio inferior inquieto, el ardor se volvía más fuerte y tenía muchas ganas de orinar, la situación se desbordaba pese a que creía que podría dominarla. ¿Por qué costaba tanto pedir disculpas? No tenía el orgullo de sus amigos, hace poco tuvo sexo sodomita por un par de tragos. ¿Qué dignidad tenía que perder? Es más, ¿era vergüenza lo que sentía o algo totalmente distinto? No interesaba. Mejor dejar de pensar.

—Butters —comenzó después de dar un sorbo al café—, yo… sobre lo que pasó la otra noche. Tú no tienes que disculparte, fue mi idea y prácticamente te he obligado, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos celestes buscaron a los azules con un brillo que delataba alegría. Así que de eso se trataba, Kenny era quien cargaba con la culpa y quería arreglarlo. Una sonrisa radiante adornó su rostro. Entonces no lo había perdido, todo lo contrario, debía aprovechar la situación para acercarse un poco más él a como dé lugar.

—Debo ser la única persona que no puede hacer bien algo tan simple como quesear —se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin dejar de sonreír—. N-no hay problema, Kenny.

—Claro que lo hay, seguro tus padres…

—A mis padres les irrita todo, si no era esto hubiese sido cualquier otra cosa, no te culpes por eso. A-acepto tus disculpas por no haberme consultado antes, pero fue con buenas i-intenciones, en ese momento no me diste un discurso para reconfortarme, fuiste directamente a l-la acción —agregó, sintiendo como ese calor subía hacia su rostro. La lengua se le estaba aflojando y no deseaba delatarse allí mismo.

—No entiendes, Butters —insistió seriamente—. Las buenas intenciones no cuentan en una situación así. Hice algo que no debo hacer con todo el mundo. —Kenny posó una mano sobre su frente y la bajó, arrastrándose las facciones con fuerza. Cada vez se sentía peor. ¿Cómo era posible que Butters se tomase las cosas así después de que, a él, la culpa lo llevó a hacer algo tan… vergonzoso? —De verdad lo lamento.

La sonrisa se esfumó de los labios de Butters. Kenny se lo estaba tomando demasiado a pecho y verlo así sólo conseguía ponerlo mal. ¿Tan patética fue su escena que se sentía tan desagradable? Jamás imaginó al chico así por algo tan simple a comparación de otras situaciones vividas.

—De acuerdo. Olvidemos eso ya, ¿sí? —pidió, rascándose la nuca—. T-todo sigue igual, n-no estoy molesto contigo —le aseguró, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con fuerza a medida que pronunciaba las últimas sílabas.

Kenny suspiró aliviado y volvió a dar otro sorbo al café. La situación adquiría un ambiente más calmo y, para Butters, adquiría esa magia íntima que le daba una pequeña esperanza. Si tanto se había preocupado así por él, tal vez lo mejor sería hacerle saber de sus sentimientos, aunque no le correspondiera. ¿Quién sabe? Kenny era el peor de los amantes con las chicas, pero ningún hombre le había asegurado lo mismo.

Bien, no decirle todo, nomás tantear el terreno.

—Claro, todo sigue bien entre nosotros, Butters.

Silencio, pensamientos, silencio de nuevo.

—P-por cierto, te ves terrible. ¿A dónde has ido después de que te fuiste de mi casa? —inquirió preocupado.

—Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar, pero… —Se cortó, ya no podía continuar hablando, su cuerpo se sentía fatal, la vejiga iba a explotarle.

Orinar, nada mejor para romper el clima de paz que acababan de hacer.

Se puso de pie en un salto y antes de irse le pidió al muchacho que aguardara unos instantes. Tiró la silla sin querer mientras iba rápidamente al baño. Llegó hasta el orinal en grandes zancadas, se desabrochó la bragueta y esperó a que saliera. El dolor que sufrió mientras lo hacía fue indescriptible, sentía todo retenido, pero no salía. Hizo fuerza para terminar y para no gemir; sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al ver una sustancia amarillenta y espesa rodeando la punta de su miembro.

Orina dolorosa, secreción en el pene, ardor en lo que sería la uretra…

«Dios… no puedes joderme con eso —pensó con un nudo en la garganta, examinándose detenidamente—. ¡No puede ser!»

Gonorrea.

—¡Hijo de puta, tenías gonorrea, marica de mierda! —chilló, subiéndose la ropa interior y abrochándose los vaqueros. No quería verse más allí—. Mierda, mierda, mierda —murmuró, pateando la pared con todas sus fuerza una y otra vez—. Tenías gonorrea, ¡cabrón!…

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Moriría. Moriría de humillación, asco y rabia. No era la primera vez que contraía una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, pero las circunstancias de este caso diferían muchísimo de lo que fue su novia de quinto grado. Creyó que jamás volvería a ver a ese hombre, era un "touch and go", ni nombres, teléfonos o próximos encuentros, y menos cuando lo había dejado en tan mal estado. Recordarlo ya le causaba asco, no se enorgullecía de nada.

Sin embargo firmó su cuerpo con una inmunda gonorrea, una huella de aquello que trataba de olvidar. Tendría que ir al médico y seguro soltaría alguna carcajada, tarde o temprano Kenny McCormick tendría que pagar por su vida libertina, ¡cabrones idiotas, él siempre se cuidaba! Había echado un vistazo a los riegos que conllevaba el sexo, por eso se dio cuenta enseguida de que tenía aquello. Pero no, la otra noche estaba tan afectado que se olvidó del condón, de todo.

Dio varios puñetazos a la pared hasta que los nudillos le empezaron a sangrar, su rostro estaba rojo de ira, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera arrancarle las bolas a ese jodido camionero y a sí mismo, por ser una sucia puta. Por culparse por alguien, por sentir.

—Carajo… —susurró, dándose de frente con la fría pared con fuerza tal que un hilillo de sangre resbaló desde la cabeza hasta la mejilla, surcándole un ojo—. Puto cabrón, puto cabrón —repitió.

Desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño espejo, verse no le ayudó en nada. Sacó las llaves de su casa del bolsillo y las arrojó, quebrándolo en muchos pedazos y haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. No tardó mucho en escuchar la voz alarmada de Tweek y a Butters diciendo que no se preocupara y que iría a ver qué estaba sucediendo.

—Kenny —llamó mientras entraba—. ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver su mano ensangrentada y la cabeza—. ¿Qué hiciste?

Butters abrió el grifo y le tomó tímidamente la mano, colocándola bajo el agua fría y pasándole un poco de jabón líquido. Kenny no reaccionó, ahora se sentía peor que antes, el ser más sucio del universo, y estaba allí, contrastando con alguien tan ingenuo como Butters Stotch, que ni siquiera entraba en la categoría de hombres, sino en la de criaturas adorables, o mejor aún, en una categoría totalmente dedicada a él.

Se preocupaba de un idiota que acaba de contraer gonorrea de un desconocido que le dio por el culo.

Él se había tocado el miembro para cerciorarse y… y Butters lo estaba tocando a él con sus manos delicadas y de piel clara.

—NO ME TOQUES —ordenó, apartándose de su lado como si hubiese recibido una corriente eléctrica. El aludido lo miró sorprendido por semejante cambio de actitud, abrió la boca para responder, pero Kenny no se lo permitió—. ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero que me toques, es más, no te me acerques! —aulló, retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

Le dio la espalda y corrió a toda velocidad hasta su casa, llevándose a varios por delante, pensando en que se había reunido con Butters con la intención de sacarle un peso de encima y sólo consiguió hacerlo sentir peor. ¿Pero cómo explicarle aquello? Una cosa era decírsela a Cartman o a Kyle y otra muy distinta a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos era tan difícil actuar así con alguien que no era nada más allá que un amigo, un compañero de primaria?

Una mano lo tomó del cuello del anorak y lo obligó, bruscamente, a detenerse. Chocó con los ojos castaños, llenos de curiosidad por el estado en que se debía hallar. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de contarle nada, al menos no en ese momento. Trató de zafarse, pero cuanto más forcejaba, más firme estaba Cartman. Seguro volvió a salir a buscar a su gato después de acabar con su cubo de KFC.

—Suéltame, culón —dijo mientras se retorcía y escondía su rostro en la capucha del anorak.

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí? Te presté el jodido dinero para que vieras al marica de Butters y arreglaras todo —protestó, sin notar la situación paralela del rubio—. Apuesto a que te lo has gastado en porno —bromeó—, ¿sabes que eres, Kenny? Un embustero, un saco de mierda que…

—¡Un saco de mierda lleno de gonorrea! —terminó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Aquello tomó de sorpresa a Eric y Kenny aprovechó para zafarse del agarre y continuar su camino a casa. Su madre lo recibió con un «¿Dónde has estado?», la ignoró y se encerró en su habitación, poniéndole el seguro a la puerta. Arrojó la ropa hedionda en una esquina y volvió a examinarse la entrepierna, enfureciéndose cada vez más. Era la puta más estúpida del mundo, incluso las putas se cuidaban para no contraer enfermedades o embarazos. Dio varios puntapiés a la pared hasta que se le hinchió el pie y, agotado, se desplomó sobre la cama, poniéndose en posición fetal y presionando la almohada con fuerza sobre su cabeza, pensando en que debería acabar con todo aquello cuando recuperase la calma.

…

Aún no había empezado el horario del turno noche, pero el cielo estaba oscuro a causa del invierno. La biblioteca se hallaba ocupada por un profesor y dos alumnos, éstos últimos no se hallarían allí de no necesitar un par de créditos extras, ya sea para aumentar más una buena calificación o para pasar de una "F" a una "D+". Steven Gray y Craig Tucker ayudaban al susodicho profesor a organizar afiches para una sección de la feria de ciencias. En cinco minutos terminarían, el primero volvería a su casa y el segundo esperaría en la cafetería hasta fuese hora de entrar a clase.

Craig no tenía mucha consciencia de con quién estaba. Clyde y Token le habían platicado un poco del alumno nuevo, que era tan listo como Broflovski y se llevaban de la misma forma que Cartman. Obviamente desconocía muchísimos detalles sobre la situación real de Kyle, no pretendía perder el tiempo en pendejadas, no cuando tenía al idiota de Stan en la cabeza y el sabor de aquel líquido en la boca.

—Ya es suficiente por hoy, muchachos, pueden marcharse —dijo el hombre—. Les aseguro que tienen bastantes puntos asegurados.

Dicho aquello, los chicos se despidieron secamente de él y se fueron. Craig a comprar cigarrillos a la cafetería, como a esa hora no había casi nadie, el encargado hacía la vista gorda y vendía todo tipo de cosas que el instituto no aprobaba. Pobres ingenuos, pensó con una sonrisa pícara asomándose en su rostro.

Steven fue al estacionamiento por su bicicleta. Su rostro irradiaba mucha satisfacción al haber aumentado más su promedio y la sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando vio, esperándolo al lado de su bicicleta, a Stan Marsh, el mejor amigo de aquel judío insoportable.

Largó una carcajada, ya tuvo que haberle ido con el chisme de que metió mano, pero sin pruebas nunca sabrían nada. Realmente había vendido muy buena imagen para que le creyeran al cien por ciento lo que fuese que se dijera de él.

Kyle ni siquiera tenía el valor de enfrentarlo solo, tenía que enviar a su perro guardián. Aquello sólo consiguió irritarlo más.

Mientras se acercaba a él, ninguno dijo absolutamente nada; fue cuando quedaron cara a cara que Stan tomó aire, tratando de contener su enfado. Recordar la expresión de su amigo en el baño y oírlo sollozar de aquella manera. Ni siquiera Cartman, hasta donde podía suponer, hacía ese tipo de cosas. Steven Gray iba por un sendero más enfermizo y no podía permitírselo, aunque lo expulsaran del instituto por iniciar una pelea. Se lo haría pagar a como dé lugar. Bastante mal se sentía por no haber tomado cartas en el asunto antes.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, Marsh? Escuché por ahí que Testaburger será protagonista de la obra de teatro de Navidad, supongo que tendrá algo que ver con Luke —comentó, acomodándose el cabello.

Ya había atacado, pero no se dejaría afectar por eso. Para sorpresa suya, Wendy era lo que se dice pasado pisado.

—Y yo escuché por ahí que eres un puto marica abusador —ronroneó, intentado poner una mirada cínica sin mucho éxito, ese tipo de enfrentamientos no eran lo suyo.

—Hum, ¿viniste por Broflovski? —inquirió desafiante—. Lo que sea que tengas que decir, hazlo ya, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —ordenó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Escúchame bien, cabrón, no sé cuál es tu problema con Kyle, pero no te ha hecho nada. Sé que has estado haciéndole mierda siempre que se te presentó la oportunidad y si yo no he hecho nada fue porque esperé a que él se hartara de ti y te arrancara las bolas —respondió, la quijada le temblaba de rabia.

Steven arqueó una ceja, fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Acaso ese judío de mierda no puede hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas? ¿Tienes que venir tú por él? Escucha, Marsh, me enternecen tus intenciones, lo que no significa que siga tus órdenes —explicó como si se tratara de una lección para niños pequeños—. Cada uno tiene enfrentarse a sus conflictos o jamás se hará hombre.

—Pues tú eres un conflicto para mi amigo y por lo tanto, lo eres para mí también —exclamó, arremangándose y abalanzándose sobre el muchacho.

Estaba claro que Stan no tenía mucha experiencia peleando, lo cual le causó mucha gracia al abusivo, quien al sentir como le arañaba el rostro con fuerza, comenzó a irritarse y presionó las puntas de sus dedos índice y mayor sobre la base del cuello de Stan, causándole una desagradable sensación de ahogo que lo dejó paralizado una fracción de segundo. Suficiente para acomodarse y darle un golpe en las costillas.

Stan sintió que se le escapaba el aire, mas no podía bajar los brazos tan rápidamente. Se frotó la zona adolorida y volvió sobre el muchacho, tratando de hundirle los dedos en los ojos y lastimarle el rostro. Steven perdió el equilibrio y cayeron ambos al suelo, aprovechó para ponerse encima de él y hundirle la rodilla sobre el estómago con fuerza. Stan jadeó e intentó salir, en vano, sus manos se sacudían tratando de agarrar cualquier cosa, consiguió arrancarle algunas mechas de cabello a Gray. Sus movimientos simples no servían, pues este se enfureció más, lo tomó del cabello y levantándole la cabeza unos centímetros, la estampó con fuerza sobre el suelo.

Quedó bastante aturdido, creyendo que la cabeza iba a partírsele en dos pedazos, sus pies se retorcían y la rodilla lo estaba asfixiando lentamente. Cuando el otro volvió a tomarle del flequillo para repetir el golpe, movió un poco el cuello y alcanzó a clavarle los dientes en el antebrazo. Steven aulló de dolor y Stan rió, sin soltarlo, lo que no impidió que el otro, desesperado, le estampase repetidas veces la cabeza sobre el piso de concreto. Saboreó el gusto metálico de la sangre ajena dentro de su boca, veía las cosas doble y pronto perdería la consciencia si continuaban así. No consiguió hacerle demasiado daño a aquel cabrón.

El enfrentamiento no duraría casi nada. Patético. ¿Qué clase de amigo era entonces?

Dejó de morder y trató de empujarlo con ambas manos para volver a respirar normalmente. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, lo odiaba como nunca antes había odiado a nadie. Era un psicópata que no mostraba el más mínimo remordimiento, soberbio, sádico y él no podía darle la paliza que merecía. Steven le dio un golpe en el rostro un par de veces, el ojo izquierdo se le hinchaba, volvió a tomarlo del cabello, ya por quinta o sexta vez, pero antes de hundirlo, salió de encima suyo, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiese tomado del cuello de su chaqueta.

Abrió el ojo que no tenía hinchado como una fruta y titubeó al encontrarse con Craig. Jamás había visto tanta rabia en sus ojos negros, casi siempre indiferentes a todo.

—¿Qué carajo crees que haces, hijo de puta? —gritó, zarandeándolo con fuerza—. Lo vas a matar.

—Pues es problema mío, idiota —se defendió, apartándose de él. Parecía un gato histérico listo para atacar, sin embargo Craig no parecía preocupado por Steven. La mirada se posaba en él y Stan a gran velocidad y el otro no tardó mucho en darse cuenta—. ¿Te preocupa mucho tu puta?

—¿Mi puta?, no digas pendejadas —dijo, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Si tan sólo Stan no estuviera cerca de él, podría actuar mucho más fiero. Pero no, su jodida presencia tenía que alterarle cada músculo del cuerpo y cada pensamiento. Un pánico lo invadió por un breve instante, ¿qué tan cierto era que algunos sabían de su interés por Marsh? —. Es uno de mis estúpidos amigos y no voy a dejar que alguien como tú, un completo extraño, le patee el culo sin nuestro consentimiento.

Sin decir nada más, Craig y Steven comenzaron un eterno forcejeo, tratando de derribar al otro y golpearlo, no obstante sus fuerzas eran bastante parejas y no funcionó. Stan se puso de pie lentamente, iba a darle por la espalda Gray y cuando éste lo sintió a varios centímetros de distancia, estuvo a punto de girarse y hundirle los nudillos en el estómago. Claro que Craig no iba a permitírselo y exclamó:

—Cuidado, idiot-

Una maniobra astuta: fingir que iba a lastimar a Stan para que se distrajera advirtiéndole y acabar pegándole a él. No fue un golpe fuerte, si dio en un punto clave que lo obligó a replegarse y caer de rodillas al suelo mientras jadeaba. Aquello no tenía mucho porvenir más, Steven se acomodó el cabello y la ropa y, antes de montarse en su bicicleta, pisó los dedos de Craig y dio un coscorrón a Marsh.

—No vuelvas a querer hacerte el héroe si no puedes siquiera manejar a tu chico —advirtió.

Stan quedó impactado por todo lo sucedido en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Al perder a Steven de vista, se puso de cuclillas rápidamente al lado de quien lo había defendido de repente, sin avisar. Un tanto conmovido.

—Craig, yo no-

—Sólo cierra la boca —pidió, humillado—. Ni se te ocurra decir que lo lamentas o fue tu culpa.

—Pero, Craig…

—¿Qué no me escuchaste, idiota? —insistió fastidiado.

Stan suspiró rendido, tomó aire y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, permitiendo que se apoyara sobre él. Caminaron torpemente hasta la cancha de basquetbol cerca de la primaria y se sentaron a descansar. La impotencia que sentía Craig en ese momento lo puso de muy mal humor, trató de defender a Stan y había terminado en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente con un solo golpe; además, ver su ojo hinchado y violáceo, no haber podido impedirlo antes, lo hacía sentirse todavía peor.

Hubiese deseado pasar sus dedos suavemente por el rostro magullado, acariciarle las mejillas sucias y observarlo detenidamente. Apreciando que, incluso en las peores situaciones, lucía delicioso y fascinante. ¿Por qué se habría metido en una pelea? Stan siempre fue tan hippy (como diría el culón), no era su estilo, él hubiese sido, en otra época, de aquellos que llenaban de margaritas los fusiles de las fuerzas armadas. Rió enternecido con la imagen mental, pero la voz del muchacho lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Craig?

Se le heló la sangre cuando se percató de que el "hubiese deseado" se convirtió en acción concreta. En efecto, sus dedos se deslizaban temblorosamente por su ojo herido y labio sangrante. Como si fuesen novios. Las mejillas se le enrojecieron en seguida, no podía controlar su mano ni sus dedos, ni el reconfortante cosquilleo que todo aquello le causaba. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

Por su parte, la mente de Stan fue invadida por las imágenes de aquel sueño que tuvo, recordando el placer y el calor que le había causado Tucker, contrastando con aquel momento que parecía ser algo más "puro", por decirlo de algún modo. Nunca se imaginó que Craig pudiera ser así y menos con él, su "estúpido amigo".

_Carajo, al menos mírame._

Recordaba esas palabras con tanta claridad, que casi hubiese jurado que fueron reales y que en ese momento, a Craig le causaba cierta molestia el hecho de que estuviese tan ebrio que no pudo reconocerlo.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste para que ese hijo de puta te pateara el culo? —se apresuró a preguntar para acabar con todo ese clima, que sólo conseguía delatarlo. Para su mala suerte, los dedos aún seguía rozando el rostro del chico, mas ambos decidieron ignorarlo.

—Júrame que no le dirás a nadie —pidió, con mirada suplicante, al recordar que todo aquello fue para nada, porque de seguro Kyle pagaría las consecuencias de su actuar heroico. Lo último que necesitaba, era involucrar más gente.

—Yo no ando en pendejadas, tu problemas es sólo tuyo —mintió.

Stan bajó la mirada, inquieto. Le debía una a Craig, no mostraba muchas intenciones de ponerse a favor o en contra, podía confiarle aquello, pensó.

—Ese chico es el estudiante nuevo —murmuró—. Se la ha agarrado con Kyle y no de la misma manera que el gordo, sino mucho peor —levantó la cabeza, señalando con el mentón la entrepierna de Craig—. ¿Entiendes? Yo… yo no puedo permitir que siga haciendo lo que le dé la gana con mi mejor amigo.

Stan siempre a la vigilancia de Broflovski, fiel, protector, racional, romántico en el sentido de que vivía todos los sentimientos que le pasaban por la cabeza, desde la fraternidad hasta la furia. Stan simplemente perfecto, listo para devorarlo. Stan que le iba carcomiendo la cabeza cada vez más y lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, sólo que nunca con la misma intensidad con la que lo quería.

Entonces el autocontrol de Craig se desvaneció y apoyó sus labios sobre los del otro, con mucha delicadeza, cual si fuera una figura de vidrio. Observó sus pupilas a escasos milímetros de las suyas. Al igual que en la fiesta, aquella acción no fue suficiente y al igual que quien después del primer trago o pitada, no puede detenerse, intensificó el beso. Lamió ambos labios por separado y pasó la legua desde una comisura a la otra. Stan no dijo nada, la adrenalina de la pelea sumada a aquello, lo dejó atónito, no se trataba de un sueño y empezó a dudar si lo que antes tomó por uno, alguna vez lo fue.

Craig se separó de él, tragando despacio. Sin deseos de ver o escuchar su respuesta, se levantó del banco y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, volvió al instituto a paso rápido, con una idea bien clara en la cabeza: el problema de Broflovski era de Stan, y si era de Stan pues también que fuera suyo. Rechinando los dientes, reconoció que no importaba demasiado cuántas veces le patearan el culo a ese chico Gray, si estaba encabronado con Kyle y le daba placer hacer enfadar a los otros, no se detendría. Necesitaban un plan que fuese más allá, que les asegurase que él no volvería a tener ganas de joderlo nunca más.

Y de inmediato le vino a la cabeza la historia de dos hermanastros, donde el menor de ellos estaba tan resentido con el mayor por una estafa, que lo obligó a comerse a sus padres frente a muchas personas.

Si había alguien que anteponía la crueldad estratégica a la fuerza física y podía encargarse de aquello, era Cartman.

* * *

Ok. Quizá haya actualizado rápido, pero ando pasando una situación de mierda y lo que más puedo hacer es evadir la realidad y escribir, escribir mucho. ¿Qué mejor que aprovecharlo entonces? Y así salió este capítulo un poco larguito… Pido disculpas porque Cartman no ha aparecido, pero el que viene estará dedicado casi completamente a él; necesitaba este para dejar en claro cómo va a avanzar todo en la historia. Tengan en cuenta que esta trama nunca fue planeada, salió de un lapsus Cartyleniano (?), XD dentro de todo estoy bastante satisfecha.  
La gonorrea fue una cruel estrategia para que Kenny comenzara a darse cuenta lo importante que es Butters (?).

Saludos.


	8. Simple y dolorosa nostalgia

**8. Simple y dolorosa nostalgia.**

Para Eric, el día sí que había resultado bastante extraño a comparación de lo que solían ser antes: tuvo que rescatar a Kenny de morir congelado bajo un montículo de nieve, luego volvió a cruzárselo y le gritó que era un saco lleno de gonorrea; camino al instituto (aún sin haber encontrado al Señor Kitty) vio a Stan, que parecía regresar de un ring con un ojo hinchado que asimilaba una gran fruta jugosa, un grueso hilo de sangre seca le bajaba hacia el mentón y, lo más llamativo, una expresión de sorpresa más que de dolor. ¿El hippy a los golpes callejeros?, no podía creerlo. Por último, parecía que Craig también se hallaba en situación similar, pese a no lucir mal, cuando fue al baño durante el recreo caminaba de forma extraña, como si cualquier movimiento de la cintura para arriba le resultase insoportable.

Algo grande estaba sucediendo y apostaba cualquier cosa a que se relacionaba a esos tres. Más tarde hablaría con Kenny o Kyle, si alguien sabía bien de la situación de Stan era su niñera judía. En caso de que no quisieran decirle nada, usaría sus habilidades para averiguarlo por su cuenta, el resto podía chuparle las bolas.

Sin embargo, las cosas se presentaron antes de que pusiera manos a la obra. Mientras caminaba a su casa, sacando la cajetilla de cigarros y encendiendo uno, notó que Tucker lo seguía sin disimular mucho. Se detuvo para ver si continuaba de largo y sonrió triunfal cuando éste se detuvo también. Bien, no le preguntaría nada, si el cabrón necesitaba algo que se lo dijera directamente, que rogara.

A pocas calles de la residencia Cartman, Craig se dio cuenta de que Eric no iba a decirle absolutamente nada, comprendió que esperaba que reaccionara él primero, cosa que lo irritó. ¿Quién carajo se creía ese culón? Maldición, necesitaba hablar con él; si no se ofrecía a ayudarlo que al menos le diera una idea, lo que sea para no volver a ver a Stan peleando de aquella manera o esforzándose en una lucha que no podía ganar. La violencia no era su terreno y él no podría ser su sombra y protegerlo todo el tiempo. Además, después de haberlo besado sin su consentimiento, no tenía idea de cómo seguirían las cosas, así que al menos le daría un mano desde lejos.

Dejó el orgullo a un lado y carraspeó antes de llamarlo.

—Hey, culón, ¿me das un minuto? Tenemos que hablar.

Cartman se mordió el labio para no soltar una fuerte risotada, visualizaba, lleno de gloria, como Craig apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas. Oh sí, y no se lo haría fácil. Si lo que había que hablar era importante, no se rendiría dijese lo que dijese. Ese tipo de oportunidades no se presentaban todos los días y había que sacarle el mayor provecho.

—No, Craig, no _tenemos_ —respondió sin detener el paso—. Lo que _tú_ quieras decir, hazlo. Supongo que tienes la capacidad cerebral de hacer dos cosas a la vez como caminar y hablar, ¿o no?

El muchacho resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco y conteniendo las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda. Antes de apurar el paso para quedar a su lado, levantó el dedo mayor y murmuró lo más bajito que pudo: «Que te jodan, culo gordo».

—Escuché eso, idiota, ve a hablarle a tu pene. —Un par de lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, se estaba muriendo de la risa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se apresuró a decir—. Tú ganas, pero escúchame, ¿bien?

Asintió con la cabeza, largando una bocanada de humo.

—Hoy he peleado con Steven Gray —comenzó. La expresión de Cartman quedó congelada una fracción de segundo, ese nombre ya no era ningún misterio salvo por Kyle, que no quería contarle ningún detalle de su situación. Procuró prestar atención a lo que Craig dijera, pues el problema debió haber tenido un gran giro si había llegado a afectarlo a él. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que podía continuar—. Estaba en el estacionamiento rompiéndole la cabeza a Marsh contra el suelo, tuve que detenerlo o lo mataría.

—¿Y por qué Steven Gray le estaba rompiendo la cabezota al hippy?

—Es lo que le pregunté —explicó con soltura—, me dijo que estaba cansado de que abusara de Kyle todo el tiempo, tengo entendido que casi se lo folla en el baño del instituto y… —Bien, demasiada soltura para su gusto. Chasqueó la lengua enseguida y trató en encarrilarse, le prometió a Stan que no diría nada a nadie. —Tenemos que enseñarle a ese hijo de puta quién manda. Primero es Broflovski, después Marsh, ¿y luego qué? ¿Vendrá por nosotros como si no fuéramos nada?

—¡Jo! Has elegido una excusa patética, Craig —canturreó, pestañeando afeminadamente y juntando sus manos—. Admite que te molesta que alguien le patee el culo a Staaaan —pidió, haciendo un meloso énfasis en el nombre de su amigo.

—Ese no es el punto, culón —se quejó, sonrojándose levemente—. No podemos dejar que un cabrón se mude a South Park y haga lo que le dé la gana con nuestros amigos. ¿Vas a cruzarte de brazos hasta que vaya por ti? Quisiera recordarte que si te busca para pelear te dejará peor que Wendy.

—¿Qué razones tiene para encabronarse conmigo?

—¡Las mismas que tuvo para Kyle! —gruñó perdiendo la paciencia—. Es decir, ninguna, ¿sabes que quiero decir?

—Kyle es judío, Craig, ¿no es suficiente razón?

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para ver que no le importaba lo más mínimo toda la situación. Se sintió como el idiota más grande el universo por pensar que Cartman le daría alguna especie solución.

—¿Sabes qué? Fue una idea de lo más estúpida hablar de esto contigo, aún eres un pendejo —replicó rindiéndose—. Te conté esto porque creí que te molestaría que ese hijo de puta se crea la gran cosa con su buena reputación y promedio genio, cuando en el fondo es un abusivo más. Tal vez Kenny tenga más cerebro y bolas que tú y sepa qué es lo mejor.

Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, volviendo a sacar el dedo mayor, irritado.

—Nunca hablamos de esto, culo gordo, ¿bien?

Cartman no le hizo caso y continuó el camino a casa. Encontró una nota de su madre diciendo que tenía "asuntos" importantes que atender y no regresaría hasta la mañana del día siguiente, dejó dinero para que pidiera lo que quisiera y el muchacho no lo dudó ni un segundo. Tomó el teléfono y ordenó su segunda gran cubeta en el día de KFC.

Cruzar palabras con Craig lo dejó muy pensativo para pensar en alitas de pollo. Subió a su habitación, arrojó el bolso del instituto y el abrigo a un rincón y se dejó caer sobre la cama, observando fijamente el techo. Luego volteó la cabeza y se cruzó con los viejos ojos de plástico del Sapo Clyde, su primer amigo y fiel acompañante durante años. Hacía tiempo que dejó de tomarse seriamente sus charlas con el animalillo de trapo, pero le había quedado el hábito de pensar en voz alta en su presencia.

—Ese jodido Steven metió mano sobre Kyle —masculló sin poder creerlo—. Por eso el hippy fue a pelear con él. ¿Pero qué carajo le sucede? ¡Tendría que haberlo denunciado con el director! ¿Acaso le gusta todo eso? No lo creo, si no Stan no habría hecho nada, ¿lo estará chantajeando? Ah, mierda… ¡judío estúpido! —exclamó, arrojando el almohadón contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡¿Qué mierda sucede contigo? Ese no eres tú, no eres un marica que llora en los rincones, si algo te molesta adoras romper las bolas hasta que se arregle.

Sentía impotencia y una insoportable frustración por no poder comprender qué pasaba por la cabeza de Kyle. Y muy, muy en el fondo, crecía una envidia salvaje que tendía a pensar que Steven Gray era un puto caso distinto, especial, al mismo tiempo que celaba lo que _por derecho_ era suyo.

—Es mi judío, si Gray quiere joder judíos que se busque el propio —replicó—. Sólo eso, Sapo Clyde, una cuestión de propiedad, ¿crees que puede interesarme algo más en ese idiota? —se defendió—. Kyle tiene que hacerle frente, ¿por qué tienen que intervenir Craig y Stan? Tarde o temprano debe reaccionar, no puede quedarse así para siempre…

Entonces una ola de pánico lo invadió: ¿y si Kyle quedaba así? ¿Si el constante y fuerte abuso de Steven moldeaba su personalidad a un asqueroso ser pasivo y marica? No, jamás podría permitirlo ya que… ¿Ya que qué? Se trataba de Kyle, un judío al que le había tratado de hacer la vida imposible, que siempre quería frustrar sus brillantes ideas; debería estar contento de que alguien lo hiciera llorar y gimotear.

Por el contrario, cuanto más pensaba en todo aquello más se molestaba.

Era algo que iba más allá de los derechos de molestar o cualquier cosa parecida.

Y Cartman sabía perfectamente de qué podría tratarse.

—No bromees, Sapo Clyde —pidió con una risa forzada—. Steven Gray no es mi problema —confirmó con un puchero.

El delivery de KFC tocaba impaciente el timbre, le pagó y regresó a su cuarto, comiendo un tanto apresurado las alitas de pollo. Cinco minutos más tarde sonó el teléfono, atendió a regañadientes y escuchó del chico-gonorrea al otro lado del tubo, se oía un tanto alterado y no con seguía esconderlo, mas Cartman optó por no preguntarle nada, si quería hablar de ello al respecto, que empezara solo.

—¿Qué sucede, Kenny?

—Mañana no podré ir a clases, tengo que ir al hospital a sacarme esta mierda encima —dijo—. Iba a encontrarme al mediodía con la vieja loca de biología y ayudarla con unas maquetas de ADN para esa puta feria de ciencias. ¿Podrías ir a decirle que no asistiré? Sabes que ella se toma estos compromisos demasiado enserio y no necesito que se vea reflejado en mis calificaciones…

—¿Tengo que madrugar? Olvídalo, ya hice mucho por ti hoy, desde salvarte la vida hasta prestarte dinero.

—Es en serio, Cartman, si pudiera ir yo, lo haría. ¿Crees que me hace gracia tener que ir al hospital por todo esto? —insistió inquieto.

—Pídele a Kyle o a Butters —protestó—. Ellos van a la mañana.

—Kyle no responde el teléfono —refutó algo preocupado— y Butters… No creo que pueda hablarle en mucho tiempo. Al final terminé jodiendo todo más de lo que ya estaba —comentó con un deje de melancolía—. Olvidemos eso ahora, ¿me harás ese favor o no?

—¿No tienes ningún amigo que lo haga?, ¿qué hay de Tweek o Stan?

—¡Tú eres mi amigo! —soltó hastiado—. No te lo estaría pidiendo si no fuera importante, hijo de puta. No quiero responder por qué carajo voy al hospital o faltaré a clases, ¿bien? No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, me siento como la mierda, ¿es eso lo que tengo que decirte para que me hagas un mísero favor? Pues bien, así-

—De acuerdo, le diré a la vieja que no puedes ir por razones médicas —interrumpió seriamente—. Ahora, si me disculpas, volveré a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, saco de mierda. Más te vale que me devuelvas todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti o ya verás —amenazó juguetón y, sin esperar respuesta, colgó.

Kenny sonrió, colgando también. Realmente tenía a un cabrón como amigo, pero alguien que podía entender demasiado sin necesidad de explicitarle cada cosa con palabras. Algo que apreciaba demasiado en él y que no cambiaría por nada.

…

Unos cálidos rayos de sol bañaban su cuerpo recostado sobre la hierba, contrastaban mucho con el aire helado que se sentía, tan helado como las gotas del rocío. Empero, había algo más sobre su piel, mucho más intenso que lo otro, era algo suave y muy caliente sobre su mejilla. Kyle trató de girarse abriendo los ojos lentamente y ver de qué se trababa, mas no pudo: una fuerza desconocida lo tenía casi enredado y estático. No salían palabras de su boca para preguntar o protestar y, al cabo de algunos minutos, hizo un esfuerzo para mover la cabeza. El corazón le dio un brinco cuando distinguió la mejilla de Cartman pegada a la suya. Se sentía tan exquisito que no protestó, todo lo contrario, buscó tembloroso su mano para entrelazar los dedos de ambos y continuar así el resto del día, mientras su corazón comenzaba a repiquetear, absorto en un placer y paz indescriptibles.

—Cariño, apresúrate, Stan está esperándote en la puerta.

La voz su madre lo trajo a la realidad. Enseguida se llevó de forma autómata la mano a la mejilla, rozándosela con las yemas de sus dedos con extrema delicadeza mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios secos. Maldición, podía sentir claramente el contacto ficticio con el rostro de Cartman; hubiese jurado que fue real, tan real como que le había gustado. ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo se encontraba para soñar con algo así y admitir, una vez despierto, que fue genial? Pensar tanto en Cartman le hacía mucha mala sangre, continuaba asentado en su mente, ejerciendo una especie de dictadura, aunque reconocía que su imagen daba vueltas por allí desde un tiempo anterior.

Se dio un golpecito en la frente, ordenándose acabar con toda aquella locura. Fue al baño y sintió náuseas cuando se bajó el pantalón del piyama para orinar: volvía el recuerdo de los dedos de Gray y la culpa de lo que le había sucedido a Stan por querer hacerle frente. La situación había tocado fondo sin posibilidad de empeorar y tampoco le importaba demasiado, ¿qué más había que perder? Mejor evitar cruzarse a Steven, faltaba poco para que acabase el año y partiera a la universidad, lejos. Muy lejos.

La universidad era otra vida y…pudiera ser que no volviera a ver a Cartman.

¿Qué carajo importa?, pensó mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza al tiempo que se lavaba las manos. Caminó hasta su armario y comenzó a vestirse, suspirando constantemente, todo lo sucedido lo dejó más que apagado, no tenía ganas de estudiar ni de hablar con nadie. Nadie que no fuera…

«¡Ya es suficiente! —se dijo, arrancándose algunas mechas de cabello—. Ya deja de pensar en eso. ¿Y qué si no vuelvo a ver a ese culón? Mientras siga en contacto con Stan y Kenny todo estará bien.»

«_No. Nada estará bien. Nada está bien desde que comenzó a distanciarse físicamente de mí_ —agregó una voz interior igual a la suya—. _Entré en pánico, ¿recuerdas? Lo veía todos los días, y de repente, sin justificativo, se va._»

«Mejor, estaba cansado de sus chistes e informes sobre los judíos y las crisis mundiales, siempre queriendo hacerme quedar en ridículo.»

«_Y cuanto más tranquilo creí que estaba, más me di cuenta en el fondo que me estaba auto-engañando…_»

—Se enfría el desayuno, Kyle, y Stan sigue esperando afuera.

Bajó a desayunar con los demás y los despidió al escuchar la bocina del auto de su amigo. Ocupó el asiento del acompañante y lo saludó. Stan ni siquiera respondió, parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Kyle tragó en seco al ver aquel ojo lastimado y, agachando la cabeza, pidió disculpas. Stan continuó sin decir nada mientras arrancaba el vehículo hacia el instituto. Fue un viaje incómodo y no porque hubiese un clima tenso entre ambos amigos, sino que no estaban pensando en lo mismo; el remordimiento iba creciendo cual torbellino en la cabeza de Kyle, en cambio, el otro sólo consiguió decir, una vez que estacionaron y bajaron:

—Craig me besó ayer.

Kyle arqueó una ceja confundido, ¿en qué momento del día de ayer sucedió aquello?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ayer, después de que Steven casi desparrama mi cerebro por el suelo. Él impidió que eso sucediera y… hablamos y, bueno, eso: me besó.

—¿Te gustó?

—No lo sé —respondió, poniendo una mueca de desentendido—. ¿Sabes? Esto podría significar que yo no he soñado nada, si sabes a lo que me refiero. —Su amigo asintió, por supuesto que tenía asumido que nunca existió un sueño así. —O sea que el día de mi cumpleaños Craig… —Un fuerte sonrojo se asentó en sus mejillas mientras se retorcía los dedos. —Estaba tan ebrio que… Debió haber sido muy patético —Enseguida cambió su expresión y dio un fuerte pisotón.

—Deberías hablar con él, Stan, si te sientes sucio o crees que se ha ido al carajo con todo aquello…

—No, no. Yo no me siento abusado ni nada parecido —aclaró llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz—. Debería sentirme enfadado, un amigo se aprovechó de que no podía ni pronunciar mi nombre, pero no lo estoy. Ya te dije que se sintió genial y nada ha cambiado.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Tal vez Craig sea mucha mejor compañía que Wendy.

—No sé si es para tanto, Kyle —se apresuró a decir.

Kyle rodó los ojos cansado, cansado del círculo vicioso que llevaba con Wendy, ni siquiera era algo recíproco pues era siempre la misma persona la que cortaba y el mismo tonto el que deseaba volver a toda costa. Al comienzo lo toleró porque parecía algo normal entre ellos; empero, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, Wendy dejaba de tomárselo tan en serio, y Stan iba sintiendo el dolor temporal mucho más fuerte que cuando cursaban la primaria. A esas alturas, cualquier persona, hombre, mujer, lo que fuese, podría ser mejor compañía que ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque Craig es hombre? Enfréntalo, Stanley, lo tuyo se volvió un juego para Wendy, ¿cuánto tiene que pasar para que te des cuenta? ¿Cuánto ha estado pendiente de ti los últimos meses? Al menos Craig tuvo la delicadeza de ayudarte y… ¡No sólo se trata de placer gay! Sino de sentirse bien, querer compartir lo que te sucede y que él quiera escucharte.

_¿Entonces qué? ¿Sólo tú puedes preocuparte por los demás?_

Stan se miró los pies, luego miró a los ojos verdes y después regresó a sus pies. Kyle no dijo nada más, le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dijo que se apresuraran, no quería retardo en la clase.

…

Lo primero que escuchó al entrar al instituto fue el fuerte cuchicheo proveniente de la cafetería. Para salir más tarde, tendría que hacerlo por la puerta de atrás, no quería que los demás lo vieran allí ni saludarlos, sólo volver a casa y dormir las horas que le quedaban hasta que llegase su horario de clase. Subió al segundo piso y llegó al aula-taller, donde la anciana mujer acomodaba las cadenas de ADN. Haciendo uso de sus encantos y actitud respetuosa (ideal para poner excusas y manipular a los profesores), Cartman dio un discursillo justificando la ausencia de su muy enfermo amigo McCormick. La profesora respondió, encantada por aquel muchacho tan correcto, que se quedase tranquilo y no habría problema.

Misión cumplida, otro punto en deuda para la lista de Kenny.

Antes de bajar y largarse, dobló por el pasillo, directo al baño, ansioso de vaciar su vejiga. Toda la noche anterior se la pasó despierto, sin conseguir cerrar un ojo, tomando refrescos y fumando. También pensado voz alta con el confidente Sapo Clyde, como si el tuviese la respuesta de todas sus dudas sobre el judío. Eso sí que sonaba de lo más patético, y no se refería a hablar con un ser "inanimado", sino hablarle sobre Kyle.

Contarle lo mucho que le preocupaba el cambio del que todos estaban hablando, de que fuera irreversible.

Un ruido ahogado proveniente del otro lado de la puerta le llamó la atención; contuvo una risita mientras una sonrisa estilo Mr. Grinch se le dibujaba en el rostro. ¿Así que follando mientras los demás comían inocentemente en la cafetería?, fue su primer pensamiento. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta y preparó la cámara, entró muy despacio, evitando el chirrido de la puerta, calculando cada paso con cautela gatuna.

Lo que vio en el último cubículo no fue ninguna follada in fraganti, sino a dos muchachos. El primero, alto y delgado, parecía tener una fuerza increíble pese a que su contextura aparentaba escualidez; podía levantar al otro chico (que no consiguió distinguir) como si fuese una pluma. Reía en voz baja, recordándole un tanto al tono de su hermanastro y bastó para que le resultara insoportable. La víctima, sorprendentemente, no parecía oponer resistencia salvo cuando escuchaba su cabeza sumergirse en el agua del retrete.

Todo sucedió muy rápido: lleno de malicia y viendo un provechoso chantaje de por medio, Eric sacó la fotografía y carraspeó; Steven Gray se giró sorprendido y dejó caer el cuerpo de otro, que gimió adolorido al golpearse contra el borde del retrete. Cartman lo reconoció enseguida y no supo si la sangre se le heló de sorpresa o hirvió de furia mientras Kyle protestaba con voz de ultratumba:

—¿Ya estás feliz, cabrón? Ahora, me gustaría que me dejes ir a la cafetería.

Salió del cubículo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al tener frente a sí a Cartman, se le anegaron de lágrimas y las mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. No sólo acaba de presenciar aquel acto cruel de humillación, también tenía una foto. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él allí?, ¿y por qué no dijo nada en su favor? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué estaba esperando a que dijese algo en su favor? Él lo despreciaba, su carcajada victoriosa no debería tardar en oírse, quizá hasta se hacía amigo de Gray.

Mas nada de eso pasó. La escena en sí parecía una verdadera fotografía: ninguno de los tres se movía, un silencio incomodísimo llenaba el baño y sabían perfectamente que no estaban en ninguna situación favorable, aunque por diversas razones. El primero en reaccionar fue Steven, consciente de que peligraba su pellejo con la treta de aquel extraño.

—Con permiso —pidió. Con una impresionante desenvoltura y elegancia, su mano tomó el teléfono móvil de Cartman, lo estrelló contra la pared haciéndolo añicos y se retiró sin decir nada más.

Cartman estaba demasiado afectado y confundido por el enfrentamiento de sensaciones que se daban en su cuerpo como para ponerse a perseguir a aquel delincuente. Continuó fijándose, depredador, en aquellos ojos verdes, que tenían unas suaves ojeras y lucían un tanto hinchados de haber llorado anteriormente, su expresión reflejaba horror y vergüenza.

Por mucho que Kyle le ordenó a sus piernas que se movieran, que largarán de allí, éstas no obedecieron; sentía mucho frío en la cabeza y hombros empapados, el corazón le latía con fuerza y tenía la boca entreabierta, preparado pare decir las palabras que no consiguió siquiera pensar. Estaba allí, petrificado, hundido en todo su mal estar. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna cuando Cartman avanzó lentamente hacia él, aún penetrándolo con la mirada, sin parpadear, se mordió el labio y con el entrecejo fruncido le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que dobló el rostro del pelirrojo.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA SUCEDE CONTIGO, JUDÍO ESTÚPIDO? —gritó invadido por el asco y la dificultad de entender todo lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos.

No le respondió, su cabeza continuaba tal cual Cartman la había dejado con el golpe y, como si no fuera poco, la desvió al otro lado con una nueva bofetada. Las mejillas le quemaban presa de la agresión y todas las otras sensaciones que se manifestaban como ardor. La voz iracunda retumbaba por su mente en forma de eco, sin conseguir asimilar sus verdaderas intenciones con todo aquello. ¿Dónde estaba la risa? En ninguna parte. Él, nuevamente volvía a insistir con que lo conocía y no podía dejarse hacer aquello. ¿Quién carajo se pensaba? ¿No tenía derecho a un cambio?, ¿tenía que ser como esperaba de él?

Kyle tomó aire, sin dejar de temblar, e intentó responder algo mientras el otro esperaba, de brazos cruzados, una respuesta coherente. Las situaciones podían cambiar millones de veces, la primaria, vacaciones, la playa, el instituto, pero él siempre estaba debiéndole algo a Cartman. Jamás sería al revés.

—¿T-t-tú cr-crees que…? ¿Piensas que me gusta esto? —Parecía que se lo preguntaba a una especie de psicópata que no sentía la más mínima empatía con su situación.

—¡Claro que lo pienso! —explotó de nuevo—. Porque de no ser así le habrías dado su merecido, hubieras movido al director, al consejero, a cualquiera para que ese cabrón te dejase en paz. ¿Qué es eso de «¿me dejas ir a la cafetería?»? ¿Estás loco o qué mierda? ¡Mírate! Tu cabeza está empapada con agua de excusado, dónde cagan o mean, ¿y Craig y Stan tienen que ir a patearle el culo por ti? Ese no eres tú, Kyle, ese no es el judío que a mí me-

Su lengua se frenó de inmediato, comprendiendo la gravedad de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

«¿Que a ti qué?»

—¿Por qué dejas que te haga esto? —desvió, sintiendo una fuerte impotencia y nuevamente temor por haber comprobado con sus propios sentidos aquello que le preocupaba: el cambio definitivo—. ¡¿Por le dejas hacer lo que le dé la gana contigo cuando a mí no? ¿Te gusta, te excita? ¡Exijo una puta explicación, cara de culo! —aulló zarandeándolo por los hombros.

Una vez que dejó de hacerlo, Kyle, que lo miraba como si hubiese dicho la cosa más hiriente o más sorprendente del mundo, titubeó:

—¿Qué a ti qué?

—¿Eh? Responde a lo que te pregunté —ordenó haciéndose el desentendido y mirando a cualquier otra parte.

—¡No! ¿Yo no soy el judío que a ti qué? —citó desesperado, el pecho iba a explotarle, no podía ser posible que Cartman…

—¡No estamos hablando de eso, Kyle!

—¡Pues yo si quiero saber! ¿Yo no soy el judío que a ti qué? — Cartman no respondió, alterándolo más y esta vez fue él quien lo zarandeó. No tenía muchas fuerzas por el segundo shock emocional en tan sólo dos días; Kyle se dejó caer sobre el pecho del otro mientras insistía con voz ahogada—. ¿Yo no soy el judío que a ti qué? ¡Responde, gordo idiota!

No quería tocar a _ese_ Kyle, mas no pudo evitarlo y, para que el gesto no fuese tan "afectivo", cuando le acarició la cabeza mojada, fue con brusquedad. Pensó que Kenny y Craig exageraban, que tenían ganas de provocarlo usándolo como carnada; él mismo se mostraba indiferente cada vez que se tocaba el tema, había desistido de preguntarle a Kyle.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, en el baño del instituto, acariciándolo como si fuese él el culpable de toda esa mierda.

Sus pensamientos eran una telaraña de excusas donde la causa real estaba muy bien escondida de su propia consciencia, lo que no significaba que no sabía lo que había que hacer: Steven Gray era un jodido cabrón que creía que podía actuar como un antisemita con Kyle, pavonearse con sus buenas calificaciones y ser un cínico astuto. No, en realidad no era nada, todavía no había conocido a todos los chicos de South Park y una ridícula pelea callejera no era la forma adecuada para demostrarle quién mandaba. Jamás le perdonaría que lo hubiese visto con altanería y tomado su móvil.

Jamás le dejaría pasar el hecho de que tocó a aquella rata pelirroja, y de que esta no hiciera nada. Después arreglaría cuentas con él, era injusto que todo el mundo se moviera por él y no les explicase nada.

Haría uso de su gran inteligencia para que Steven Gray no olvidara nunca a Eric Cartman.

Por su parte, Kyle comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad, la calidez del cuerpo de Cartman y su aroma a naranja lo relajaban. No quería despegarse de allí, su mera presencia y actitud inesperada (continuaba sin burlarse de él), lo dejaron congelado; había comprendido, finalmente, que no tenía sentido evadir las manos que los demás le tendían, ni engañarse con que la situación acabaría así como así, era ilógico. Quería, con oculta desesperación, escuchar las palabras que censuró, necesitaba que la pequeña chispa de patética esperanza tuviera un justificativo, porque si existía una causa para todo el repliegue sobre sí mismo y dejarse maltratar por un desconocido, era un sentimiento que crecía en su interior, que trató de erradicar y evadir con gran fracaso.

Con las piernas débiles, intentó pararse, un nudo en su garganta explotaría y ya no servía tragarlo a la fuerza, tenía que salir ya. Cartman lo ayudó desviando la mirada a los cubículos. Sí el judío continuaba con el papel de jodido autista se largaría de allí. Resultaba tan intolerante tenerlo de esa manera; pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando nada y luego de mantener el equilibrio, Kyle carraspeó y dijo:

—¿Sabes que desde que te has pasado de turno, desde que me he puesto a pensar que una vez que cada uno siga en lo suyo no nos veremos de nuevo, todo me ha parecido una mierda insignificante?

Así que era eso. La causa que tanto le había interesado.

¿Kyle lo _extrañaba_?, ¿así de simple? ¿Lo deprimía el simple hecho de que no se vieran tan seguido o que él no hubiese intentado mantener cierto "contacto" mientras tanto? ¿Lo deprimía tan sólo pensar en la distancia de la vida universitaria? ¿Todo aquello, que podía sonar tan intrascendente, lo aquejaba para que un cabrón barriera el suelo con él sin que le importara? No. Que apareciera Kenny o Craig y dijesen «¡Inocente!», lo que sea, algo que realmente le diera sentido a esas conjeturas. Tal vez, si el "amigo distanciado" hubiese sido Stan…

Arqueó una ceja intrigado, pidiéndole con la mirada que dejase de joder.

Pero Kyle no mentía y él debía darle una respuesta.

—No. No lo sabía, judío.

«Carajo, que profundo.»

—Bien… ahora sí —murmuró, relamiéndose los labios.

Pudiendo decir o hacer tantas cosas, su ego, orgullo o, muy probablemente el temor a hacer algo, lo obligó a quitarse la chaqueta roja y arrojarla con cuidado a los pies del pelirrojo. Después le dio la espalda y, ocultando un leve rubor en su rostro, se despidió.

—No sea cosa que pesques un resfriado, Kyle.

El murmullo que anteriormente le resultó irritante ya no se escuchaba, las voces, los autos, el viento, nada estaba allí. Sólo un fuerte golpeteo cardíaco ("tu-tum tu-tum"), un redoblante infernal, aturdidor, asfixiante.

«¿Que yo no esté, le quita importancia a los demás?»

Tu-tum tu-tum, tu-tum tu-tum.


	9. El ansiado despertar

**9. El ansiado despertar.**

_Dejó de pensar y entró. Gray estaba arrinconando a Kyle mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza. Todos quedaron congelados y se miraron mutuamente. Kyle no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa animada que claramente decía «Sabría que vendrías». Cartman volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose el idiota más grande del universo, su presencia no ayudaría en nada, su plan acababa de irse a la mismísima mierda y sólo conseguiría que, en vez de golpear a Kyle, Steven le patease el culo a él._

…

—¿Crees que de verdad lo harán? —murmuró Kyle recostado sobre el suelo alfombrado de la habitación de Stan—. Es decir, podría esperarlo de Craig, no de los otros dos, Kenny es un costal de huesos y Cartman no es ningún profesional en lo que respecta a peleas.

Las últimas semanas de clase, en medio de exámenes, la planificación del viaje de fin de curso, decisiones sobre la universidad y demás, los rumores crecían: alumnos del turno noche tendrían una pelea con el aquel chico escuálido y aplicado de Steven Gray. ¿Qué carajo era eso? Lo iban a liquidar y el "pobre" nunca le había hecho nada a nadie, porque a los ojos de esa ignorante mayoría, Steven no tenía posibilidades de ganar. Nadie sabía el monstruo que en realidad era.

—Sí, lo creo. Ayer le pregunté a Craig si podía ir con ellos, ese cabrón de Steven me la debe, pero me dijo que no estorbara, con ellos tres basta… No sé si va a ser una pelea común y corriente tratándose de Cartman —respondió dubitativo. Estaba al lado de Kyle, contemplando el techo; luego giró la cabeza y lo observó fijamente mientras le rosaba el rostro con las yemas de los dedos—. Y hablando de él, ¿volvieron a verse después aquello?

Después del encuentro, con tan sólo verlo deambular por el pasillo con la cabeza mojada y la chaqueta roja de Eric, Stan dejó su charla en la cafetería y fue sigilosamente a socorrerlo. Kyle no podía soportar el mar de sensaciones que tanto estuvo escondiendo y guardando celosamente; mientras regresaban a su casa en auto, le contó palabra por palabra su encuentro con Cartman en el baño, todo el agobio que le causaba su ausencia y lo extraño que resultaba reconocer cuánto le gustaba. Afortunadamente, se lo tomó tan en serio como Kyle necesitaba y se mostró preocupado por su ánimo "del corazón".

Evidentemente, trataba de compensarle la ausencia y distracción, parecía que no podía perdonarse no haber averiguado la causa de su malestar antes.

—No —dijo, sonriendo de lado al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo curioseando por ese tema—. Pienso que no va a suceder nada, de lo contrario me habría dicho algo.

—Pudo haberte mandado a la mierda y no lo hizo. Quizá esté confundido.

—Vamos, Stan… ¿confundido? Yo soy todo lo que detesta, no hay que ser un genio para dase cuenta de que no tengo futuro con él —masculló alicaído.

—Puede que odie esas cosas porque así eres tú y no que te odie por ser así… si es que realmente te odia como dice y no está usando la palabra inversa. No todos son como yo, Kyle, hay formas muy peculiares de querer. A decir verdad, si tú no me hubieras dicho, jamás me habría dado cuenta de que te gusta el culo gordo, no das muchas muestras de un amor pasional. —Las últimas palabras las dijo con un tono burlón para que Kyle sonriera.

Tal vez tuviese razón. Además, no se había declarado de forma directa, simplemente le hizo saber la importancia que tenía en su vida. Confiaba en que Cartman dedujera el resto solito y pronto, porque la incertidumbre lo carcomía más que cuando estuvo enterraba todo. O vivía con una espina en el alma sabiendo que no lo quería o se sumergiría en la gloría cuando lo escuchara decir que sí. Cualquier de ambas antes de la espera interminable, las especulaciones dolorosas, las noches mirando el techo como un demente, su voz dando vueltas por el recuerdo y aflorando todos los días.

Extrañaba tanto su presencia, sus penetrantes ojos café observándolo con malicia, enfado, a veces preocupación, desafiantes. La forma en que canturreaba su nombre, la determinación para sus propósitos, aquel lado suave que escondía. Había muchas cosas más que enumerar y aunque varias carecían de sentido, Kyle no necesitaba que todo tuviera un justificativo, lo sentía y ya. Las pocas veces que se vieron se transformaron en recuerdos valiosos y a medida que Cartman dejó de buscarlo como antes, se sintió abandonado.

Lo necesitaba.

—¿Quieres ir por una hamburguesa? —le preguntó Stan de la nada, para cortar aquel clima.

Asintió y se desperezaron, percatándose de que sus tripas rugían inquietas.

Apenas salieron, una voz grave carraspeó. Al lado del buzón de la familia Marsh, Craig estaba esperando, con una película de nieve sobre sus hombros y el cigarrillo, a punto de acabarse, en sus labios. Stan quedó atónico mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban en cuestión de segundos, Kyle sonrió, animado. Desde que le contó sobre el sueño y su intervención en la pelea con Steven, comenzó a guardar la esperanza de que Craig fuese aquello que Wendy jamás podría, alguien serio que mostraba una preocupación incondicional.

En síntesis, no le parecía mal que Stan le diera una oportunidad.

Lo tironeó del brazo para que avanzara hacia él, se acercó a su oído y le susurró pícaro:

—Tres son multitud.

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió disparado hacia las hamburguesas, cruzando los dedos para que al menos algo bueno saliera de todo aquel nudo confuso que se formó desde la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Craig se sacudió la nieve de los hombros, pensando bien las palabras adecuadas. A diferencia de Stan, en vez de vomitar delante de su persona querida, un sinfín de palabrotas se juntaba en su boca y si buscaba ganarse al muchacho, al menos para tener una impresión mejor que la de un amigo que da sexo oral cuando estás ebrio, tenía que moderarse, cosa que resultaba irritante. Rechinaba sus dientes perdiendo una guerra que nunca pudo haber ganado, mucho menos teniéndolo delante suyo, sonrojado y nervioso.

Hizo un gesto con el hombro y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lado opuesto por el que se había marchado Kyle. Respiró hondo aire y le tomó la mano, apretándola con fuerza. Stan reprimió un balbuceo de sorpresa y continuaba inseguro; es decir, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que Craig pudiera sentir algo por él y de manera tan seria. Sonrió de lado, algo enternecido, recordándose a sí mismo cuando quería que su relación con Wendy avanzara. Correspondió el apretón, con el corazón latiéndole con fuera. Era tan… pasivo, extraño.

Pero no significaba que fuese desagradable.

—Stanley —comenzó, masticando la colilla del cigarrillo—, antes que nada. ¿Sabes?, quisiera disculparme porque… Carajo, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que el día de tu cumpleaños, no me jodas… Es decir, el día de tu cumpleaños… si es que recuerdas lo que pasó...

—Así que no fue ningún sueño de borracho —rió bajito, sintiendo un hormigueo trepando por su entrepierna.

Craig puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró, sin dejar de caminar, estuvo martirizándose con la idea de que Marsh lo molería a golpes o se largaría de allí sin escuchar el resto.

—Pues no, no fue ningún sueño —prosiguió —. ¡Mierda! Sólo quiero que entiendas que yo no pretendía abusar de ti ni nada por el estilo. La puta oportunidad estaba allí, no podías caminar ni tres pasos y si te caías de las escaleras. No eres Kenny, ¿sabes? Yo no sabía si revivirías luego de morir, lo último que hubiese querido era que te rompieras la cabeza —soltó de manera atropellada, mientras el calor le subía al rostro y se manifestaba en forma de rubor.

—Bien, bien, olvida eso. No me sentí abusado ni nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Quedaron en silencio un par de minutos. El demonio apasionado dentro de Craig se apoderaba de cada una de sus acciones. Haber escuchado que Stan no tenía inconveniente alguno en lo sucedido significaba demasiado, podía interpretarlo incluso como un «No fue nada, repitamos cuando quieras», aunque también podía ser «Me da igual lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer conmigo». Prefería quedarse con lo primero, así que lo rodeó con un brazo, apegándolo más a su cuerpo, rozándole el cuello con la boca mientras susurraba de forma sensual:

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que también ando enamorado de ti, tonto.

Hace un par de meses, lo hubiese empujado con todas sus fuerzas, chillando que aquello era de maricas. Hace un par de semanas tal vez hubiera respondido amablemente que no. Sin embargo, algo le impidió gesticular negaciones o afirmaciones. Un mar cálido iba llenándose en su estómago, imposible, sólo le daban nauseas cuando andaba cerca de ella y allí únicamente estaba Craig Tucker.

—Sólo un segundo —pidió con un hilo de voz, subiendo por la barbilla hasta encontrarse con sus labios.

Su brazo bajó hasta la cintura, mientras lo mordisqueaba muy suavemente. Craig sí que tenía tacto, era de otro mundo, se sentía completo, como nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir así antes. Se vio obligado a responder aquel beso, entrecerrando los ojos y dándole permiso a su lengua para que se adentrara en la boca, esta vez con plena consciencia y nada de sorpresas o alcohol. Su gemido se perdió dentro de Craig, cuyo brazo libre le acariciaba el cabello.

Se separaron, Stan con la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro del otro, todo daba vueltas, le quedaba energía para un monosílabo, nada más, así que espero a que él hiciera la pregunta.

—Sé que Wendy no es la prueba de que el amor es lo mejor, pero… si me das una puta oportunidad. Ni siquiera tenemos que decir que salimos, sólo dame permiso para poder… —Le dio un fuerte beso sobre la mejilla, el cosquilleo se sintió con fuerza en el cuerpo de Stan, se retorció una milésima—. ¿Te parece?

Entonces derretido entre sus brazos, haciendo uso de su monosílabo, dijo:

—Sí.

…

—¿Así que será en el estacionamiento? —inquirió Clyde, con un brillo en los ojos.

Butters lo fulminó con la mirada. A él no le causaba mucha gracia que Kenny pelease con aquel Steven. En realidad, preferiría que no pelease con nadie, ¿qué experiencia tenía? Hasta donde conocía, ninguna, ¿y si salía herido? Además no estaba seguro si se había recuperado cien por ciento de la gonorrea. Se frotó los nudillos inquieto, Clyde le dio un ligero codazo para respondiera.

—Pues sí, todos los curiosos van a reunirse allí.

—No puedo creer que el culón vaya a pelear —exclamó con una carcajada—, ¿recuerdas cómo le pateaste el culo Wendy? Por eso Craig va a hacerle de respaldo, aunque no entiendo bien, los dos se detestan.

Sentado en el último pupitre, sin registrar lo que se decía a su alrededor, Kyle rememoraba las palabras de Cartman sobre el plan de venganza contra su abusador: debía ir al baño después de clase, como siempre, y cuando Steven se apareciera para lastimarlo, él llegaría con Craig y Kenny y pondrían fin a la situación. Aún no le explicó exactamente de qué manera, al Kenny se le escapó algo relacionado con dejarlo inconsciente y un dolor fatal. Tratándose de Cartman, resultaba difícil imaginarse todo.

¿Por qué la necesidad de darle una lección? ¿Por qué se había reído de él?, ¿por qué le hizo pedazos el móvil? O tal vez… quizá, si no se equivocaba, porque intentaba _defenderlo_. Sí, que satisfactorio sonaba, de tan sólo pensar en la idea sentía que le salían alas y podría tocar el cielo. Él significando algo mucho más que un jodido judío pelirrojo, siendo nada menos que el judío pelirrojo con el que nadie podía meterse salvo Eric Cartman.

Se había abierto a él bajo presión y no tenía intenciones de volver a hacerlo hasta tener la certeza de que sería aceptado. Por el momento, la balanza se inclinaba al rechazo o indiferencia. ¿Para qué declararse si ya sabía de antemano lo que sucedería? Viviría de la fantasía, como en ese momento, donde si cerraba el puño seguramente tendría entre sus dedos una nube esponjosa y la sensación de que _alguien lucharía por él_.

Una mano le palmeó la espalda y se sobresaltó, sus ojos encontraron a los de Stan. Kyle sonrió animado, viendo que los labios del otro se iban curvando lentamente, formando un gesto afirmativo. Al menos alguien salió ganando, ya no más reina del drama, o eso era lo que esperaba de verdad. Si Craig había peleado con un total extraño sólo para defender a su amigo, significaba que le importaba mucho.

—No es nada oficial, pero quisiera que más adelante lo fuera —cuchicheó al tiempo que llegaba el profesor y ordenaba que todos volviesen a sus lugares.

La primera hora se la pasaron escuchando sobre la convivencia, tolerancia y no-violencia. Se los invitó debatir mas ninguno tenía ganas de algo tan saturado como ese tipo de charlas, sabían que no cambiaban demasiado las cosas y siempre que fuese necesario los problemas complicados debían resolverse de manera poco ortodoxa, al igual que hacían los países en guerra. Después el día transcurrió normal.

Butters miraba el reloj constantemente y luego revisaba su casilla de SMS, maldecía en voz baja al recordar que Kenny no tenía celular para enviarle nada y volvía al reloj; Stan divagaba, mirando la ventana o garabateando en su cuaderno; Kyle prestaba atención con esfuerzo sobrehumano, llegó a anotar conceptos importantes con letra legible y evitaba mirar el reloj y seguir pensando que era el punto central de la pelea. Era como hacer que una mula caminase, las especulaciones contradecían a la realidad que no lo amaba y tenía que negarse rotundamente a ser tan idiota, pero por más que se azotase a la mula, ella no se movería. Sus especulaciones no cesaban.

A la hora del almuerzo se hicieron un par de apuestas, la mayoría a que Steven sería derrotado o que Craig tendría que salvarle el culo a Cartman. Butters, Stan, Jimmy, Tweek y Kyle almorzaban apartados del barullo, no sin mostrar cierto interés. El último cada vez estaba más inquieto para probar bocado y aparentemente, Stan empezaba a experimentar sus nauseas especiales y comió poco y nada; por el contrario, Butters no paraba de mordisquear palitos de pescado.

Durante la última hora, ya nadie tenía ganas de hacer nada comprometido con estudiar. Muchos pares de ojos seguían el correr del segundero y salieron en pequeña multitud cuando sonó la campana. Sólo los súper mejores amigos quedaron allí, guardando sus pertenencias despacio; antes de irse, el Stan dijo algo de que lo esperaba en el estacionamiento y no se preocupara, Kyle ni siquiera podía entender oraciones completas. ¿Qué estaba esperando? No sucedería nada, tenía que ponerle fin a todo el caos mental antes de que enloqueciera.

Fue a la planta baja y antes de entrar al baño tomó un refresco de la máquina.

…

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre —se quejó, frotándose el vientre.

—¿Y por qué carajo no comiste antes de venir?

—Porque el culo gordo me dijo que me traería algo… —Miro a ambos lados y lo único que vio fue muchachos y muchachas del turno matutino, reuniéndose en torno a él y Craig. —Carajo, no ha llegado aún.

—Pues más le vale, si Gray llega antes todo se va a joder. —Le tiró de la manga del anorak anaranjado, Kenny se giró y vio que lo que estaba a punto de decirle iba muy en serio. —Kenny… no sé que habrán dicho los pendejos del matutino, pero ese cabrón no es ningún chiste, no estoy seguro de si el gordo tiene consciencia de ello.

—Él sabe lo que hace, no por nada tú le propusiste "unir fuerzas" —lo tranquilizó, haciendo unas comillas en el aire.

Un cuarto de instituto ya se juntó en menos de diez minutos, formando un círculo y dejando en el centro a Kenny y a Craig. Clyde le gritó que había apostado a que ganaría y que no le fallara, recibió un cálido _fuck you_; Butters le deseó suerte a Kenny, estuvo a punto de volver a besarlo y el hecho de verlo pelear por un amigo, sólo conseguía que lo admirase más, prefirió coserse los labios y simplemente desearle suerte.

Sin embargo, pese al clima excitado que se fue formando, fue la voz de Tweek que, pasada casi una media hora, chilló:

—¡Dios! P-parece que ninguno de los dos… ¡gah! Se va a presentar a pelear… ¿Se habrán encontrado antes? ¡Oh, no! Tanto estrés para nada…

Un murmullo colectivo se hizo sentir, decepcionado.

—¿Crees que en verdad ya se hayan agarrado Cartman y Steven solos? —preguntó Stan a Kenny.

—No, es imposible, se supone que era aquí, en el estacionamiento después de clases. Al menos así nos dijeron.

Craig se masajeó el puente de la nariz, comenzando, lleno de furia, a atar cabos sueltos.

—¿Así te dijo quién?

—¡No sé, es lo que todos estaban diciendo! Yo te seguí a ti —respondió exasperado.

—Y yo te seguí a ti, saco de mierda. ¿Quién carajo dijo que sería aquí? Pensé que el plan original era darle una paliza en el instituto, luego dijeron que sería peligroso por los putos profesores. —Kenny asintió con la cabeza, lo que no respondía la pregunta fundamental:

¿Quién demonios hizo correr el chisme, si no fue Cartman, de que pelearían en el estacionamiento?

…

Pasaron cinco minutos desde que sonó la campana y en la estatua del patio no había nadie, ya se estaba cansando de esperarlos, ¿dónde carajo se habían metido? Las cosas fueron planificadas para seguirlas al pie de la letra, cada minuto contaba. Puso los ojos en blanco, suponiendo que lo esperaban en el baño o que ya no tardarían demasiado. Si tuviera un móvil hubiese enviado un mensaje de texto al idiota de Craig, pero no, porque el hijo de puta de Steven se lo hizo añicos.

Cartman arrastró los pies hasta la planta baja, no había un alma dando vueltas, sólo escuchó una risita al otro lado de la puerta, ¡mierda, ya comenzó! No supo exactamente si entrar o esperar fuera, nada tendría mucho sentido si se aparecía sólo. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó que la voz de Kyle le respondía, se le paralizó el corazón… Judío estúpido, tendría que haber esperado alguna señal o algo, ¿no se dio cuenta que era sospechoso que no hubiese nadie rondado cerca? Cartman tranquilamente podría volverse a casa, después de todo, supuestamente no estaba haciendo eso por él, si no por… ¿por qué?

_¿Sabes que desde que te has pasado de turno, desde que me he puesto a pensar que una vez que cada uno siga en lo suyo no nos veremos de nuevo…_

¿Seguiría alargando el camino que los distanciaba, esa distancia lo hacía sufrir?

… _todo me ha parecido una mierda insignificante?_

El sol no puede ocultarse cuando sabe que alguien le teme a la oscuridad. Cielos, ¿eso había salido de sus pensamientos? Reprimió una mueca furiosa por descubrir ese lado poético desconocido que acaba de brotar pensando en Kyle. Kyle que estaba enfrentándose a ese imbécil al otro lado de la puerta, que de seguro lo buscaba con la mirada, esperando a que irrumpiera.

Dejó de pensar y entró. Gray estaba arrinconando al pelirrojo mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza. Todos quedaron congelados y se miraron mutuamente. Kyle no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa animada. Cartman volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose el idiota más grande del universo, su presencia no ayudaría en nada, su plan acababa de irse a la mismísima mierda y sólo conseguiría que, en vez de golpear a Kyle, Steven le patease el culo a él.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —canturreó, sujetando a su víctima por el cuello.

—Sí, me debes un teléfono, cara de culo —replicó, dando una zancada hacia él.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, la boca se función en una gesto de horrorosa decepción. Aquello le causó a Cartman una punzada en el pecho, sin proponérselo volvía a lastimarlo, lo sabía.

—Olvídalo, lárgate de aquí, idiota —amenazó, avanzando sin soltar al otro.

—Escúchame, si sabes lo que te conviene, no harás ninguna estupidez. ¿Conoces a Tucker y McCormick del turno noche? No están muy lejos de aquí y te aseguro que-

Steven soltó una carcajada demencial, Kyle trató de zafarse sin éxito y Cartman se mordió el labio. Estaba en la boca del lobo, pero definitivamente, si tenía que intentar darle un puñetazo para que dejase de sujetarlo así, como si fuese cualquier cosa, lo haría sin vacilar.

—Tucker y McCormick están esperándonos en el estacionamiento, junto con los demás pendejos —dijo, empujando al pelirrojo a un costado, cual costal. Eric apretó el puño con fuerza, las cosas empezaban a verse color rojo—. Los rumores vuelan, no te imaginas, y lo más curioso es que les suelen dar mucha importancia, aunque no sepan quién los empezó.

Así que esos dos no llegarían hasta darse cuenta de que no habría nada en el estacionamiento. Perfecto, maldijo por dentro, preguntándose qué tan estúpidos podían ser como para movilizarse sin consultar antes con él, la cabeza del plan. Ahora Steven se desquitaría con él y nadie podría detenerlo, tampoco pensaba escabullirse, trataría de patearle las bolas. Giró la cabeza y se cruzó con el par de ojos verdes, su labio inferior temblaba, la indecisión se apoderaba de cada gesto. Eric volvió a sentirse asqueado ante esa imagen y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Estás muerto, pendejo —sentenció, sujetándolo del cuello de la blusa.

_¿Eres masoquista?, ¿te gusta sentir los puños?, ¿te excita la sangre o qué mierda?_

No importaba que Cartman estuviese allí por su móvil o cualquier cosa que no fuese él. El otro cabrón iba a darle una zurra.

_Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Sólo tú tienes el derecho a preocuparte por los demás, Kyle?_

¡Por supuesto! Él estaba enamorado de Cartman, tenía todo el derecho a preocuparse, a extrañarlo, desearlo, a todo.

El puño de Steven llegó al rostro de Cartman, mas no impactó con fuerza, simplemente se resbaló porque Kyle se abalanzó por su espalda y le tironeó del cabello de manera salvaje. Steven éste se tambaleó y se giró, tomándole la chaqueta naranja. Cartman estaba demasiado sorprendido como para intervenir, ver aquella furia dándole la paliza que Gray tenía merecido, en cierta manera lo… excitaba.

Fueron unos intensos diez minutos en los que Steven golpeó el estómago y rostro de Kyle, quien no pensaba ceder bajo ninguna circunstancia: hizo uso de sus uñas, mordió cuando sentía que se le acababa el aire y pateaba cual canguro de dibujos animados. Su rostro se teñía de rojo y gotas de sudor resbalan por el, rechinaba los dientes y gimoteaba agotado, una determinación brillaba en sus ojos aceituna. Obviamente, Steven Gray jamás se habría imaginado que ese judío enclenque tuviese tal fuerza; el cuello y lado derecho de la cara le ardían por los arañazos, si seguía pateándole la rodilla de esa manera se la quebraría, se estampó contra la pared para que bajase de su espalda y no lo logró, era una maldita sanguijuela.

Cartman de verdad tenía ganas de acabar con ello y hundir su zapatilla en el escroto del cabrón, hacérselo papilla allí mismo. Pero se quedó al margen, cruzado de brazos y observando con seriedad. Kyle acaba de despertar y sólo conseguiría reconciliarse con sus ánimos y autoestima después de descargarse. Lo contempló en todo ese esplendor fascinante, que le daba vuelta su mundo, que le provocaba una sensación única más allá del odio que decía tener.

Adoraba a ese Kyle Broflovski, terco, moralista, amable, ingenuo, y no por eso menos persistente, con paciencia limitada y agresivo cuando fuese necesario.

Oh, sí…

Steven cayó al suelo de bruces, Kyle finalmente se desprendió de su espalda y le tomó el cabello, jadeando, un tanto magullado, y lo azotó contra el suelo con tal precisión que quedó inconsciente sin daños mayores, al menos eso parecía. Luego se puso de pie, temblando, levantó la mirada lentamente hasta que se encontró con la de _él_.

—Yo… —titubeó, secándose la transpiración con el dorso de la mano—. Esto debe quedar entre… es decir… ¿Y Kenny… ?

Eric apoyó el dedo índice sobre sus labios, callándolo.

—¡Ese! —dijo eufórico, acercándosele con una sonrisa radiante y maliciosamente satisfecha—. Ese es el judío que a mí me gusta.

Y dejándose llevar por aquella oleada de éxtasis que le provocó el ansiado despertar, tomó a Kyle por la barbilla, relamiéndose con cada herida sobre su piel blanca y suave, observó el labio inferior hinchado y le dio un beso corto, como premio.

Fue cuestión de milésimas para que el rostro de Kyle se iluminase y acurrucase en la curvatura su hombro.

* * *

_Tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido que Cartman le rompiera la cara a Steven Gray, sin embargo el que tenía que reencontrarse con su yo perdido era mi judío. Me costaba menos visualizarlo tirándosele encima hecho una furia, además en varios capítulos lo hemos visto en acción :D y esta vez lo ha hecho motivado por sus sentimientos (!). Ese es el Kyle que queremos, y sobre todo, el que le gusta a Cartman._

_Lo siguiente es un mini-capítulo, o bonus. No tenía la intención de que fuera un capítulo aparte pero tenía la obligación de hacer avanzar el Bunny y me pareció que lo ideal sería narrar la aventura de Kenny yendo al hospital para sacarse esa gonorrea de encima. Así, quienes estaban más pendientes del Cartyle o Strig y no simpatizan con esta pareja, pueden salteárselo tranquilamente :D aunque personalmente, les sugiero que le den una oportunidad X3_

* * *

**Bonus track: Pura firmeza.**

Le había pedido a Cartman que lo justificase ante la profesora de biología pues estaría ocupado en la noche. No tenía demasiada coherencia, pero agradeció que no lo cuestionara tanto y, aunque fuese rechinando los dientes, aceptara.

Kenny estuvo la mayoría del día en cama, durmiendo de manera intermitente puesto que pasó una noche muy mala con todo tipo de pesadillas de lo más extrañas y grotescas. Las pocas veces que fue a orinar resultaron un calvario, por eso trató de no beber más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, la quemazón en la uretra tampoco lo dejaba relajarse y, quizá lo más llamativo de todo aquello, pensar en el pobre Butters confundido y tal vez ofendido por su actitud agresiva formaba un gran nudo en su estómago. No bajó a desayunar y pidió día en el trabajo para ir al maldito hospital.

Seguía sin comprender exactamente por qué el muchachito de ojos celestes le quitaba el sueño y la razón, sin comprender por qué actuó como actuó; pasadas algunas experiencias, aprendió que no todas las chicas quieren llenarse el cuerpo de cosas raras, para eso estaba el amigo condón. Sin embargo, algo realmente perturbador debió haberle sucedido para querer tirársele encima a un hombre a cambio de un par de tragos. Tragos para olvidar, tragos a toda costa.

—_Uhm, disculpa que me meta en donde no me llaman, pero nunca te he visto por aquí, amigo —ronroneó sentándose al lado del hombre, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa llena. El olor de la cerveza en el vaso del extraño lo estaba enloqueciendo, los gritos de Butters no dejaban de resonar por su cabeza—. Puedo sentarme aquí, ¿verdad?_

_Tal cual, el hombre era un camionero que estaba de paso, esperando a que la señal de ruta despejara llegara. Estuvo haciendo un largo trecho desde el norte de Colorado y no se detuvo en ningún motel o bar para distraerse, pues quería acabar rápido con todo eso y tomarse las putas vacaciones. No obstante, en ese momento nada de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer afectarían el tiempo. Sonrió sintiendo un cosquilleo por el cuerpo, siempre le habían gustado los muchachitos así, directos._

—_Antes que nada, rubiecito, dime qué edad tienes, no me interesa perder tiempo en la cárcel de este pueblucho —pidió, señalando con la cabeza a un oficial de policía que charlaba animadamente con el barman, no muy lejos de ambos._

_Bingo. Kenny usó son sonrisa pícara y seductora._

—Carajo.

Corrió hasta el baño y se abalanzó sobre el retrete pata vomitar, chocó con su padre que, bajo efectos de la bebida, intentaba hacer lo mismo. Lamentablemente no estaba de humor para compartir nada, le dio un fuerte coscorrón a su hijo y lo empujó hacia afuera, mientras éste se tapaba la boca con fuerza para no largar en el suelo, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y llegó a la acera.

Se limpió la comisura de los labios con la manga del anorak y entró, bebió un vaso con agua fría y llamó al hospital. Quería que fuese algo rápido, pediría turno, que le dijeran lo que debería hacer y al carajo. Nada de sala de espera o de perder toda la noche allí mientras se le quemaba la entrepierna. Oh, sin tan sólo se cruzara al cabrón para rebanarle las bolas.

…

A eso de las ocho emprendió marcha al hospital, a pie, claro. Hizo un camino más largo para no pasar cerca del instituto ni cruzarse a Cartman o Craig, ya hablaría con su amigo cuando el asunto estuviese liquidado, cuando él mismo comprendiera qué demonios le estaba pasando. Avanzaba en grandes zancadas, con la capucha del anorak ajustada para no distraerse con nada y que nadie notase su expresión. Por primera vez, deseó ser invisible para absolutamente todos y todas.

Pero no pudo, porque _él_ hacía su trabajo de repartidor y se paseaba por el pueblo, que ya casi conocía de memoria. Como si la mala suerte buscase humillarlo más, delante suyo estaba Butters, con los ojos brillantes y grandes observándolo, la boca entreabierta y una bolsa de papel con quién sabe qué en la mano derecha; tenía su uniforme color amarillo, muy simpático, y una gorra roja con visera. En otras circunstancias lo hubiese saludado de lo más tranquilo, por el contrario la sensación de infinita suciedad lo invadió de nuevo, era estar cubierto de mierda y tratar de sujetar un suave y pequeño conejo blanco.

Pasó de largo, ignorándolo fríamente.

—Ho-hola, Kenny —exclamó, siguiéndolo ingenuo.

No le hablaría, por más que tuviera que gritarle y llenarse más de mierda. No quería, le hacía mal, ¿acaso costaba entender eso?, ¿Butters no podía comprender cómo se sentía?, ¿no se daba cuenta de a quién tenía enfrente? Claro que no, si en la tarde se fue corriendo sin explicarle nada.

—Kenny —insistió—, ¿todavía sigues enojado conmigo? L-lo lamento —dijo con voz apagada mientras le tironeaba de la manga.

Con sólo esas palabras destruyó el muro de justificaciones que intentaba construir. Volteó la cabeza, observándolo fijamente. Butters permanecía cabizbajo, recordándole a un cachorro regañado. No podía ser.

—¿Me tomas por estúpido? Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Butters. Ahora, si me disculpas, el hospital me espera.

—¿E-el hospital?, ¿por qué, qué sucede contigo? ¿Te pasó algo hoy en la tarde cuando fuimos a la cafetería?

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió cortante—. Vuelve a tus asuntos, ¿bien? Es más, creo haberte dicho que no te me acercaras —le recordó. Dio un tirón y se desprendió del agarre del muchacho— ni me tocaras.

Ya lo dejó partir una vez el día que quesearon, imposible olvidar su expresión, no volvería a cometer ese error. Por más que fuese contra la voluntad de Kenny, Butters estaba dispuesto a plantar todo allí mismo y acompañarlo, sin importar causas o consecuencias. Quería estar a su lado, sentir que hacía algo importante, manifestarle una fracción de sus humildes sentimientos. Lo siguió, con un determinismo reflejado en todo el rostro.

McCormick rodó los ojos y continuó sin responder a sus preguntas, la vocecita le taladraba la cabeza y el ardor en su miembro volvía a presentarse con intensidad. ¿Cómo se lo quitaría de encima? En lo que menos podía confiar era en la discreción de quienes trabajan en un hospital que se llamaba Paso al Infierno, una simple enfermera que hablase demás y sabría sobre la gonorrea.

Comenzó a correr, desesperándose con la posibilidad de esa opción, los pasos de Butters se iban alejando cada vez más, pronto lo perdería, lo medicarían y finalmente se vería libre. Limpio

Se escabulló entre la gente de la sala de espera y juntó las manos, pidiendo que lo llamasen enseguida mientras el pecho le retumbaba con fuerza. Los segundos fueron minutos y los minutos horas. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, peor que antes, por actuar de esa manera con alguien tan… con alguien como Butters que se preocupaba por él, que lo consideraba un amigo aunque muchas veces, analizando el pasado, creía que no merecía llamarse así.

A eso de las once de la noche, el doctor lo llamó. Nada más le indicó la dosis de penicilina que necesitaría y si todo marchaba bien, la gonorrea desaparecería. Tal cual esperaba, el hombre rió soberbio, claramente la justicia se había cumplido y el libertino de McCormick estaba pagando por tener sexo mucho más fácil y rápido que un cincuentón como él. Abrió la puerta para que se fuera y mientras le estrechaba la mano, murmuró:

—La gonorrea no es nada muy serio con la medicina de hoy en día, pero debes tener más cuidado, McCormick.

—Tampoco es algo para tomarse en broma —interrumpió una vocecita.

Había hecho tanto escándalo para que no lo supiera y no sirvió de nada. La garganta le ardía mientras miraba a Butters. El doctor quedó atónito, chasqueó la lengua y volvió al consultorio, dejando a los dos enfrentados en el silencio del pasillo. Kenny se metió las manos en los bolsillos y, a paso rápido, comenzó el regreso a casa, seguido del pequeño Stotch.

—K-Kenny —llamó, tomándole del hombro—. Kenny, ¿vas a estar bien?

La paciencia se le había agotado. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo o qué mierda? Se giró sobre sus talones, con el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¡No me jodas, Butters! Te dije que no te me acercarás, ¿qué carajo te piensas que haces siguiéndome al hospital y metiéndote en mis asuntos, eh? —aulló, picándole el pecho con el dedo índice—. No entiendes un carajo, no te me debes acercar más porque sólo consigo cagarla en grande, ¿entiendes? Vete, regresa al trabajo y no… no me hables, no me busques, no me toques.

Las palabras flaquearon mientras su voz se perdía en el aire invernal. Aquella bondad incondicional lo enfermaba y confundía.

Para su sorpresa, Butters también frunció el entrecejo, mientras un par de lágrimas se anegaron en sus ojos.

—¿Y q-que ley dice que _no debo_ a-acercarme a ti? Qui-quizá te sigo y te _jodo_ porque m-me preocupas, porque me importas. ¿H-has pensado en eso, Kenny? —murmuró con voz ahogada, bajando la cabeza—. No me importa el trabajo, me importa el chico que salió corriendo de la cafetería como un loco. N-no soy tan egoísta.

Un balde de agua fría caía por todo su cuerpo. Cada palabra que decía lo empeoraba todo, ¿a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello? ¿No era consciente de que no le convenía seguir juntándose con él? Maldita sea el momento en que se le ocurrió incitarlo a quesear, maldita sea el momento en que el bienestar de Butters lo penetró como una flecha, sin que pudiera olvidarlo o restarle importancia.

—No estoy diciendo que lo seas —suspiró, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. ¿Piensas que soy tonto? Casi todos sabemos que tus padres han hecho del vaso de agua una tormenta por quesear, no quiero más problemas al menos hasta que todo se tranquilice.

—De acuerdo, ¿p-pero por eso me has gritado e-e-en la cafetería?

De verdad parecía intensamente dolido por lo sucedido antes. Kenny cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando más al muchacho y comenzado a caminar nuevamente. Butters tenía todo el derecho a una explicación, después de todo lo de la gonorrea acababa de dejar de ser un secreto, ya no podía ser peor, aunque sí seguía siendo un misterio la culpabilidad que cargaba con desesperación, como si tuviera que protegerlo de sí mismo a toda costa.

No dijo nada cuando sintió su cabeza dejándose caer sobre su hombro. Igual que en la fiesta, muchas de esas actitudes le hubiesen parecido tontas o de marica, sin embargo nada que viniera del pequeño Stotch le traía pensamientos burlones o impuros.

—¿A ti que se te ocurre? —preguntó con voz dulce.

—Pues… —Lo había atrapado con algo tan directo, se dio cuenta de había preguntado algo muy estúpido. —L-lo lamento.

—Descuida. Tampoco debí haberte gritado así —asintió, pasándole un dedo por la mejilla cálida, provocándole un ligero sonrojo—. Dejemos todo así como está y entre nosotros dos, ¿bien? Procura no tener más problemas, aún debo consultar con los muchachos cómo carajo sacarte de esa mierda de la medicina.

—E-eso ya no tiene importancia.

No cuando volvía a sentir la gloria estando entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus dedos, oliendo las mechas rubias.

_Que hoy es hoy y cuando sea mañana, ya no será hoy… lo que haga hoy tal vez no lo pueda hacer mañana…_

—Kenny…

—¿Mh?

—¿P-puedo… darte un beso?

Abrió sus ojos azules, realmente desconcertado, nunca nadie le había _pedido_ un beso, generalmente daban por entendido que podrían morderlo o se dejaban lametear por él. Butters se lo estaba preguntando seriamente, dándole la importancia que algunos de sus amigos solían darle al significado de beso: una muestra de afecto más allá de la amistad. ¿Debería dejar que el conejo blanco se le acercara? Negarse significaría despreciarlo nuevamente, sobre todo porque ya le había dicho lo mucho que estuvo preocupando por él.

Las mejillas comenzaron a acalorarse, respiró hondo y volteó la cabeza, observando esos ojos claros, puros, firmes y tímidos. Imposible negarle nada, pese a no encontrarle sentido a todas esas sensaciones. Sonrió de lado, poniendo énfasis en un gesto lleno de ternura.

—Claro, donde prefieras.

* * *

_Suficiente hasta terminar el puto examen final x_x_


	10. Somos dos

_Después de tanta angustia, peleas y enfermedades de transmisión sexual… vamos a poner un par de cucharadas de miel :D creo que todos nos lo merecemos._

* * *

**10. Somos dos.**

Recorrieron los pasillos del instituto, intrigados por saber qué sucedería con la pelea pospuesta. Craig echaba humo de lo enfadado que estaba por todo el mal entendido; Kenny, algo inquieto, sabía que Cartman no era ningún as cuando se trataba de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y la idea de que Steven lo hubiese hecho papilla a él o a Kyle empeoraba todo.

Tuvieron que regresar a penas entraron: se toparon con el conserje, que muy enfadado les dijo que el horario de clases había terminado y el colegio no se abría hasta que comenzase el turno de la noche. Los chicos no se molestaron en discutirlo, Kenny y Craig intercambiaron miradas cómplices: cero entusiasmo para asistir a clase, se tomarían el día libre... como tantas otras veces. Todos caminaron arrastrando los pies, entre preguntas y decepciones, cada uno tomó el camino hacia su casa, el show terminó antes de comenzar.

Craig se ofreció a acompañar a Stan, Wendy los siguió a lo lejos; el rubio esperó a quedarse solo y dar vueltas por allí antes de regresar a hacer nada con sus padres. Últimamente andaban de malas y discutían cada vez que se cruzaban, tanto él como sus hermanos ponía excusas para llegar lo más tarde posible.

—Kenny... —lo llamó esa vocecita dulce a la que fue acostumbrándose en poco tiempo.

Kenny se giró sobre los talones y se encontró con los grandes ojos celestes de Butters, a unos pocos metros de él, retorciéndose las manos y moviendo un pie juguetonamente, igual que cuando más niño. Tragó despacio y se rascó la nuca, nervioso como pocas veces lo estuvo por alguien: la noche en que fue al hospital Butters lo había besado muy cerca de los labios, algo que delató todas sus intenciones. Intenciones a las que no respondió ni con sí o no. ¿Qué se supone que tenía decir?, ¿qué se supone que sentía?

—¿P-podemos volver juntos? —preguntó mirándose los pies.

—Yo no voy a volver. Te acompaño a tu casa, pero nada más hasta la esquina… No quiero que ellos me vean contigo todavía —respondió yendo hacia él.

Lentamente comenzaron el camino hacia la casa de los Stotch. Kenny esperaba a que Butters le exigiera una respuesta a la que no sabría qué responder. Era verdad que desde hacía varios días se estuvo preocupando mucho, _demasiado_, por los problemas y bienestar del muchachito. Lo afectó tanto lo del queseo fallido que acabó prostituyéndose y contrayendo una gonorrea de lo más asquerosa… ¿Con cuántos amigos le había sucedido algo así? Ninguno, pero no se atrevía a afirmar que todo sucedió _porque_ amaba a Butters.

Una relación no era tan fácil como decía la mayoría, al menos no para Kenny. Una relación implicaba compromiso, responsabilidad, fidelidad, reciprocidad…, cosas a las que estaba menos que acostumbrado. Butters, tan inocente, ingenuo, simpático, no tenía la menor idea de lo que sería salir con él; exigiría lo que cualquier enamorado querría y Kenny temía que llegase el punto en que no podría dárselo todo y comenzaría el dolor.

Lastimarlo no, no de nuevo.

Todas esas inquietudes, no significaban que no amaba a Butters. Una cosa era amar y otra formalizar.

¿Lo amaba, entonces, o no?

—Kenny… —llamó en un susurró, el aludido lo miró—. ¿Podrías… ? ¿Te m-molestaría tomarme la mano?

—No —dijo, sujetándosela con delicadeza, como si se tratase de una figura de porcelana. Sintió un nudo en el pecho mientras entrelazaban los dedos y veía las mejillas de Butters sonrojarse más.

Hubo un silencio largo, interrumpido por Stotch, esforzándose al máximo para que las palabras sonasen claras y coherentes.

—Lo que yo… si-siento por ti, no es r-recíproco, ¿verdad?

Los ojos azul intenso se abrieron ante la triste sonrisa de resignación que se dibujó en el rostro aniñado del chico. Una voz en su cabeza le ordenaba que dijese que sí para mandar todo ese asunto a la mierda, para dejar de pensar y angustiarse, porque comprendió a la perfección que hasta que no le cortara el rostro oficialmente, seguiría atado. Otra voz, en cambio, reía soberbia, argumentando que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana pero no podría cambiar todo lo que se estuvo formando en su cabeza desde la fiesta de Stan, y que quizá Butters era una semilla que siempre estuvo ahí sólo que comenzó a regarla un poco tarde y creció repentinamente. Cuando de amor se trataba, no había un principio exacto. Sí, pudiera ser que Butters ya anduvo dando vueltas por su cabeza mucho antes.

Algo absolutamente seguro, era que no se trataba de sentirse caliente. Butters no despertaba ninguna excitación en Kenny, o mejor dicho no despertaba la excitación que los otros generalmente sí. Prefería concentrarse en sus expresiones, las manecitas inquietas y su cálida sonrisa de «todo está bien»; le gustaba escuchar lo que tuviese para decir, lo invadía una impotencia cada vez más grande y feroz cuando no podía ayudarlo, lo enternecía la preocupación que tenía por él. Cosas mucho más… apasionantes que tenerlo gimiendo entre las sábanas.

Kenny se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, confundido. Sin darse cuenta estaba apretando demasiado la mano de Butters, mas éste no dijo nada. Finalmente, tomó aire y titubeó, igual de sonrojado que el otro:

—N-no estoy seguro… Mira, tú no eres un amigo más, pero…

—Oh, entiendo, entiendo —interrumpió sin deseos de escuchar el resto—. Eso está bien para mí.

—Quieres algo un poco más… convencional, ¿cierto?

—Desde hace mucho supuse que no sería fácil tratar esto contigo —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Olvídalo.

—No puedo olvidarme —replicó frunciendo el entrecejo—. No puedes pedirme que lo olvide. Yo nunca he jugado con esas reglas, Butters. Si de verdad quieres algo…, ¡te esfuerzas por conseguirlo! No todas las personas que están juntas coincidieron al principio.

Indirectamente decía «Estoy dudoso, empújame hacia el lado que tú quieres». Tenía plena consciencia de ello y no le importó, porque buscaba eso: que alguien se atreviese a pelear por él, por Kenny entero y no por el placer sexual que pudiera entregar. Al igual de rápido que se va todo cuando se tira de la cadena del excusado, el interés en toda muchacha sexy y voluptuosa se esfumó, y una idea bien clara apareció: esperar.

Se dedicaría esperar. Aunque le tomase años, lo esperaría.

Butters se detuvo de repente, tiró de la mano de Kenny hacia abajo y le dio un beso suave y largo sobre la mitad de la boca. El corazón de éste dio un vuelco mientras abría los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por lo rápido que llegó de su mensaje subliminal. Se quedó con ganas de devolverle el beso.

Sonrió de lado una vez que se separaron, de seguir así, pronto sería recíproco, no cabía duda alguna.

Butters lo detuvo cuando Kenny quiso seguir caminado.

—Es que ya llegamos a la esquina de mi casa —dijo y lo dejó, saludándolo con una mano mientras regresaba a casa.

Los regaños de sus padres, por llegar tarde sin avisar, no podrían borrar aquella hermosa sonrisa.

…

Desde que se le había declarado oficialmente a Stan, Craig adquirió la costumbre de masticar las colillas de cigarrillo. Lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Después de que Stan envió un mensaje de texto a su mejor amigo, Wendy lo saludó y le pidió diez minutos a solas para arreglar un par de cosas. Le preguntó con un gesto si podía ir y Craig respondió, sin mirarlo a los ojos, que no tenía nada que preguntarle, después de todo le había dicho que el enamorado era él. No había nada que atase a Stan con él. Algo así como novio de prestado.

Obviamente supuso que volverían. Ninguna de sus rupturas duró demasiado y sólo un idiota intentaría algo con alguien que ya tenía dueño. Eso que le punzaba en el pecho ¿era rabia o dolor? Dolor. Al menos fue bueno lo poco que duró, oírle decir que sí mientras se sonrojaba con sus besos y abrazos, valió la pena y no se arrepentía de nada. Lo amaba de verdad, tanto como para no poder odiarlo cuando se marchase con Wendy y lo dejase atrás igual que una toalla vieja.

Los tórtolos se separaron, Wendy tomó la dirección opuesta y Stan regresó con Craig. Este tragó en seco, esperando la sentencia final. Por primera vez en su vida comprendía el «Demasiada presión» de Tweek. Una presión que hizo que sus palabras brotaran rápidamente sin oír las del muchacho antes.

—Te dije que tú me permitirías quererte, pero nunca dije que debía ser al revés. A veces las cosas no funcionan.

Los ojos azules se abrieron y las mejillas enrojecieron.

—Significa que si vuelvo con Wendy, todo estará… ¿bien? —titubeó.

—Sí —respondió, chasqueando la lengua.

—Wow… también significa que de verdad te importo…

—Seh… —dijo de manera automática. Después de caer en la cuenta de las palabras de Stan y sentir sus brazos rodeándole por el cuello, arqueó una ceja, confundido—. ¿Qué carajo dijiste?

—Nunca creí que me pasaría esto, pero… ya no me interesa volver con Wendy. Prefiero quedarme con… contigo.

Una sonrisa anormal se dibujó en el rostro de Craig, mientras correspondía al abrazo con brusquedad, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura del hombro de Stan, encorvándose un poco debido a su altura. Entrecerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo que el mundo volvía a girar y que en su estómago no había mariposas, sino elefantes, saltando alegres. Stan siempre sorprendiéndolo, siempre amable y con una expresión adorable cada vez que dudaba.

Después de todo, sí había algo re coherencia en las razones por las que lo adoraba.

—¿Ya es oficial?

—Claro.

Apenas terminada la respuesta, los labios del de ojos negros se apoderaron de los otros, saboreándolos, metiendo su lengua por la boca antes explorada. Stan dio un pequeño gemido mientras se ponía levemente de puntitas pues Craig le tomó del rostro y llevó hasta su altura. Acarició su lengua, le excitó el gusto amargo de las colillas que masticaba y sentir sus dientes desaliñados con la punta de la lengua. Sentirse así al lado de otro chico, cuidado, y no una pelota de ping-pong que pica siempre de un lado a otro, eso era lo que _de verdad_ necesitaba, algo que Wendy jamás pudo darle y Craig, en poco tiempo, sí.

_Al menos Craig tuvo la delicadeza de ayudarte y… ¡No sólo se trata de placer gay! Sino de sentirse bien, querer compartir lo que te sucede y que él quiera escucharte._

Kyle no podría haberlo dicho mejor: quería verlo y contarle sobre su vida, desde trivialidades hasta lo oculto. Quería que Craig le hablase de sus trivialidades y lo que escondía, que fumase a su lado, que insultase a los demás a su lado, tener la liberta de llamarlo y rozar su cuerpo cariñosamente. Tener la certeza de que habría reciprocidad cuando entregara el corazón. Y, no cabía duda, Craig podría cumplir con todo aquello. Sólo Craig.

—Vamos a las hamburguesas, me muero de hambre —pidió—. _Come algo conmigo_.

—Vamos.

…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de que todo en verdad había sucedido, vio que Cartman caminaba hacia la puerta del baño, asomando la cabeza hacia el pasillo para cerciorarse de que no había moros en la costa. Comprobado el camino libre, abrió la puerta del todo y en el instante que puso un pie fuera, una oleada de pánico invadió a Kyle. Lo estaba dejando de nuevo, luego de aquel beso glorioso se alejaba y quizá no volverían a verse hasta que alguien hiciera una fiesta o lo que fuera, ¿o ese beso significaba un compromiso aunque no se lo dijera con palabras? De ser así, ¿por qué estaba yéndose de repente, dejándolo atrás junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Steven? Sacudió la cabeza y dio grandes zancadas hasta tomar la manga de Cartman y darle un pequeño tirón, éste se detuvo y lo observó con fingida curiosidad y las maliciosas ansias de escuchar lo que Kyle tuviera para decirle, aunque ya podía suponerlo a la perfección.

—¡Espera!

No quiso que sonara con aquel humillante tono de súplica y desesperación, mas no pudo evitarlo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y trató de no parpadear para no romper el contacto que tenía con aquellas esferas grandes y color café. Sus mejillas enrojecieron más, sus latidos le resultaron tan fuertes que llegó a pensar que todos en South Park podían escucharlo y reconocer de quién eran.

El corazón de Kyle Broflovski se aceleraba por Eric Cartman. Sí que sonaba increíble, sí que era verdadero.

—Espera —repitió, intentado parecer más calmado.

Cartman no se movió ni lo haría hasta que Kyle pronunciara otras palabras además de «espera».

—Gracias —titubeó, tironeando más. Cartman caminó con torpeza hasta él, sus cuerpos volvieron a quedar a escasos milímetros y el contacto visual se cortó cuando Kyle agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza y fijándose en sus zapatillas—. Gracias —repitió, sintiéndose un idiota. ¿Que no podía articular más palabras?

—Yo no hice nada. Iba a hacerlo, pero el retardado de Craig y el saco de mierda se dejaron engañar por Steven.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de Eric, buscando sin mirar su mano y entrelazando los dedos, tembloroso. —Acabo de patearle el culo, lo sé… Sólo que… pude hacerlo porque tú… tú…

Cartman lo tomó el mentón con su mano libre y obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos verdes esquivaron a los café.

—Ese marica que se dejó hacer mierda por Steven Gray, no eres tú, judío. Tarde o temprano ibas a darte cuenta, aunque te recuerdo que al ser judío tienes el funcionamiento un poco más lento que el de la gente normal, así que-

Aquellas palabras racistas le quitaron la timidez. Kyle frunció el entrecejo y le dio un suave empujón, Cartman sonrió y lo soltó, pasando a su cintura. Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un segundo beso. Kyle respondió, entrecerrando los ojos y pasando sus brazos por la nuca de Cartman con fuerza. Mucho más delicioso que el anterior, mucho más real. No supo qué era más extraño: que le gustase Cartman o que él le correspondiera. Fuera cual fuera, resultaba grandioso. Hubiera jurado que si abría la boca, un montón de mariposas saldrían de ella; la sensación era tal cual se la había descrito Ike cuando le habló de su romance con la maestra del jardín de infantes.

—Deja en paz a mi gente, culo gordo —murmuró pegado a su boca.

—Esa gente ya no es más tuya ni tú eres más de ella —aclaró, delineando sus labios con la lengua—. No sé si te lo has puesto a pensar, pero acabo de reclamarte como mío, Kyle —ronroneó, bajando la mano que tenía sobre su cintura hasta el trasero y acariciándoselo desvergonzadamente. Éste sintió una punzada eléctrica y dio un pequeño sobresalto, Cartman volvió a reír, pícaro—. ¿Quedó claro? Yo reclamo al verdadero Kyle Broflovski, que acaba de mostrarme una faceta genial: la del judío rabioso.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del aludido, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se oía tan maravilloso ser reclamado por él. No más tener su voz resonando en la cabeza o enfadarse cuando no podía dejar de pensar en él. Ya tendría todo sin culpa. Ya estaba a su lado y no tenía pensado dejarlo ir.

Luego del ansiado despertar, pasarían años antes de que volviera a dormirse y fuera el otro Kyle que se dejaba hacer y no pedía ayuda ni nada por el estilo.

_«Porque tuve miedo de que te quedaras así para siempre…»_

—Deberíamos largarnos de aquí, no quiero problemas si algún profesor entra y nos ve con ese pene de Gray —dijo Cartman, señalando asqueado con la cabeza al joven todavía inconsciente.

Sujetó uno de los dedos de Kyle y lo llevó lejos de allí, escurriéndose por la salida trasera, siempre ideal para no ser visto por nadie, y se quedaron petrificados cuando la luz del atardecer los envolvió. Podían escuchar a unos pocos metros todo el palabrerío de sus compañeros y amigos que regresaban al instituto para ver si allí estaba Steven o cómo se encontraban Cartman y Kyle. Obviamente, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de que los vieran tomándose de las manos (o dedos) ni nada por el estilo.

Kyle enrojeció más y abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Cartman fue más rápido y lo llevó hacia el lado opuesto. Se escondieron entre los árboles que rodeaban en estacionamiento del instituto y, casi conteniendo la respiración, esperaron a que los demás pasaran de largo. Cartman tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a carcajear, presa de unos extraños nervios y tentado por la expresión de Kyle. De verdad lucía comestible y tentador. Le dio una ligera mordida en el cuello y recibió una mirada asesina que prefirió ignorar.

Dejaron de escuchar todo el blah-blah y se echaron a correr, sin rumbo, sintiendo la emocionante adrenalina hasta perder el aliento y verse, oh casualidad, en el patio trasero de Cartman. Pasaron la valla y se acurrucaron entre unos arbustos bajo la ventana que daba a la cocina, sin decir nada, secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano y volviendo a respirar normalmente. El rostro colorado y transpirado de Kyle no ayudaba demasiado a que Cartman se tranquilizara.

Se declararon uno perteneciente a otro, ¿ahora qué?, ¿citas, sexo, intercambiar anillos, flores y chocolates? No. Oír la voz de Kyle hablándole un rato largo, ver manifestarse su cariño, sentir el sabor de su boca y acariciar aquella lengua, eso era más que suficiente. Cuando dejara de serlo, que no debía faltar demasiado tampoco, se vería cuántos pasos más tenían que avanzar.

Le quitó la gorra verde, dejando al descubierto su cabellera rizada, alborotada y roja, éste abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido. Cartman pasó una mano sobre ella, muy despacio, cada tanto enroscando un dedo. Se sentía con todo el derecho del mundo a hacer aquello cuando le diera la gana, a sabiendas de que a Kyle poco y nada le gustaba desprenderse de esa gorra, ahora parecía que había ascendido y tenía más privilegios. Cuando su mano llegó a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, lo acercó hasta que ambas frentes se rozaron y lo observó fijamente.

—No me lo has dicho, Kyle —susurró muy serio.

—No te he dicho, ¿qué? —inquirió confundido, intimidado por esa actitud.

—Yo te reclamé, yo te besé, yo te traje hasta mi casa y estoy acariciando tu judía cabeza. ¿No tienes nada para decirme?, ¿o es que estás acostumbrado a que tus amigos hagan estas cosas contigo?

Suspiró aliviado, invadido por una ternura que lo obligó a hacer algo tan cursi como darle un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Te quiero.

—Eso… está mejor —confirmó, triunfal—. Ahora sí somos dos. —Estiró los brazos, dando un bostezo, se alejó unos centímetros de Kyle y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su regazo. Mirando hacia arriba, sintiendo el imaginario sabor de sus ojos aceituna.

Fue Kyle quien ahora pasó sus finos dedos sobre su castaño cabello bien acomodado, perdiéndose en su expresión soberbia y cariñosa al mismo tiempo. Le vino a la mente el sueño que había tenido, donde sintió su mejilla. Pronto podría hacerlo sin necesidad de soñar.

Pasaron gran parte de lo que quedaba de la tarde ocultos entre los arbustos, en sus propios pensamientos. Tenían bastante que decir y preguntar, por el contrario prefirieron guardarlo para después ya que, primero que nada, tenían que asumir al cien por ciento que ambos se amaban profundamente. Algo fácil, de no haberse dicho, cuando entró la duda de «¿lo amo?», que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podrían sentir algo así por el otro. Ahora había que destruir ese muro de auto-mentira y ver que del otro lado sucedía lo opuesto.

Por momentos, Cartman se perdía tanto en los ojos del chico que se sentía flotar y despertaba cuando Kyle le daba pequeños golpecitos con fingida violencia. Se besaban apasionadamente hasta que el primero que perdía el aliento se separaba, jugaron de manos como cuando eran niños y peleaban, rieron, hicieron tonterías, de todo, menos hablar.

El celular de Kyle vibró con fuerza y leyó el mensaje de texto que Stan le mandó. El décimo.

Ya con algo de culpa se atrevió a responder y de paso le dijo a su madre que estaría en casa pronto; nadie sabía que se hallaba en el pequeño paraíso en el patio trasero de Cartman. Se puso de pie, perezoso y le dijo con la mirada que tenía que regresar a casa.

—Te llevo —Avisó, poniéndose de pie—. Aguárdame un momento.

Entró a su casa y tras cinco minutos regresó con la motoneta roja. Caminaron hasta la acera y Kyle se montó detrás de Eric, esta vez sin nada que le impidiera abrazarlo en vez de sujetarse o respirar el perfume que emanaba su nuca. El viaje fue lento, por una calle desolada para no encontrarse a nadie. Se despidieron con un beso corto y Kyle se esforzó al máximo para no pasar a casa saltando contento cual cabra.

…

El estribillo de "How deep is your love" lo despertó al instante. Con los ojos cerrados tanteó la mesa de luz y atendió.

—Ya somos dos —dijo la voz de su amigo antes de que Stan pudiera preguntar quién demonios lo había despertado—. Sé que suena increíble, pero es verdad, Stan —aclaró contento.

Una vez que su cerebro pudo procesar el contenido de la oración, se despabiló por completo.

—¿Cómo que son dos?

—Ya sabes… si te gusta alguien, pero él no gusta de ti, estás solo. En cambio, si ambos se gustan… son dos. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, sí… Entonces tú y Cartman, ¿son dos?

—Exacto —respondió con un deje de orgullo en la voz. Stan sonrió, satisfecho—. Hoy en la tarde fue una locura. ¿Recuerdas que Kenny y los otros iban a pelearse con Steven? Pues él cabrón hizo creer que sería en el estacionamiento y en realidad Cartman había planeado que fuese en el baño del instituto. Quedamos los tres solos y… —Con recordar la manera salvaje en la que defendió al castaño, las mejillas de Kyle se sonrojaron en cuestión de segundos. —Y yo terminé moliéndolo a golpes —completó con un hilo de voz.

—Alto, alto, alto. ¿Qué tu qué?

—Yo lo dejé inconsciente, ¡es que se cabreó tanto por nuestro plan! Y cuando fue a fue a golpear al culón…

—¿Lo dejaste inconsciente para defender a Cartman? Aw, es de lo más adorable, Kyle —bromeó riendo en voz baja—. Y yo que pensé que serías el pasivo en la relación. Sorprendente.

—¡No seas idiota! No sé qué sucedió conmigo, pero pude cobrarme todo lo que me hizo, eso es lo importante. Eso y que… bueno...

—Que son dos.

…

Craig había esperado a que salieran del colegio para acompañar a Stan. Pese a que éste le insistió para que fuera con ellos, Kyle supo perfectamente que era sapo de otro pozo, así que se negó.

Todavía un tanto risueño por lo que sucedió el día anterior, solo, caminó despacio por la ruta que tomó Cartman cuando lo llevó a su casa. La vitalidad que perdió desde que comenzó a extrañarlo con intensidad, regresó. Se sentía más vivo que nunca y capaz de pasar por encima a cualquier imbécil que quisiera joderlo, y esa vitalidad comenzaría a ser alimentada por la persona que amaba. _Ese_ era el judío que le gustaba; todavía sonaba increíble después de oírle decir que lo detestaba, que le rompía las bolas y al ser judío lo empeoraba más. En el fondo le sucedía lo mismo que a él, su corazón ardía de rabia cuando escuchaba sus discursos absurdos, soberbios y ególatras, hasta que repentinamente lo ególatra resultó seductor, lo absurdo, divertido y la soberbia, seguridad y firmeza.

Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos iba, que cayó de bruces al tropezar con algo. Se puso de pie de un salto cuando ese algo trepó por su espalda. El inofensivo maullido del Señor Kitty lo tranquilizó. El minino ya estaba viejo, pero conservaba su mirada ingenua y curiosa. Kyle sonrió, recordando cómo Cartman se había esforzado para proteger a los gatos cuando su padre los declaró ilegales, otro de los factores que lo humanizaban y le atraían misteriosamente.

Se puso en cuclillas y extendió la mano, el Señor Kitty la olisqueó y pasó por debajo, exigiendo caricias. Kyle obedeció, con la mano libre hurgó en el bolsillo de su jean y llamó a casa, dejó un breve mensaje en la contestadora y colgó.

_Llegaré tarde, tengo que entregar un par de cosas a un amigo._

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, alzando al animalito, éste ladeó la cabeza y maulló—. Ese idiota debe andar buscándote, vamos.

Cargó con el Señor Kitty, contento pues acababa de encontrar la excusa perfecta para pasarse por su casa. No se sentía listo para hacerlo con absoluta libertad, aunque suponía que no tardaría demasiado en atreverse. Claro que faltaba atar algún par de cabos sueltos como decirle a sus padres que las chicas no le interesaban para nada… los hombres tampoco, sólo los Cartman, uno en particular.

Pero sería luego, primero: disfrutar el comienzo de algo que prometía (y esperaba con todo el alma) ser maravilloso.

Llamó a la puerta y lo recibió Cartman, en pijama y con el cabello revuelto, Kyle sonrió tímido y saludó con una mano.

—¿Buenos días?

Cartman se frotó los ojos, bostezando. El Señor Kitty volvió a maullar y lo despertó por completo, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y lo tomó entre sus brazos, acariciándole el lomo. Luego invitó a Kyle a pasar.

—¿Dónde carajo estaba?

—Por ahí… —dijo rodando los ojos con expresión pícara—. Bueno, voy regresando a casa —mintió dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Sucedió exactamente lo que esperaba, quería y no se atrevía a pedir: Eric lo tomó de la mano y jaló con fuerza hacia sí. Kyle lo rodeó con sus brazos, rozándole por debajo del mentón con la nariz, haciéndole cosquillas con una exhalación fuerte hasta llegar a sus labios. Con las mejillas coloradas y el corazón bombeando con locura, lo besó, entrecerrando los ojos e invitándolo a que le acariciara la boca con la lengua. Cartman no se hizo rogar más y, tomándolo por la cintura (soltando el Señor Kitty), acarició la lengua Kyle, pasó por sus dientes y le mordió los labios, uno a la vez.

Sin soltarse, se dejaron caer sobre el sofá, espantando al Señor Kitty. Kyle quedó encima de Cartman, dejándose hacer y estremeciéndose de placer. Su respiración sonaba más fuerte y cada mordida que bajaba desde sus labios al cuello parecían pequeños toques eléctricos. Arqueó el cuerpo y acarició al castaño por detrás de la cabeza.

Se puede odiar a Eric, se puede desear darle un golpe en la cara cuando miraba desafiante y con cinismo, cuando hablaba de lo que no tenía idea o daba discursos racistas. Mas también podía adorársele al verlo abrazando a su gato, enojado para ocultar le preocupación, derretirse por dentro cuando intentaba ser amable y lo ocultaba tras una capa de insultos e ironía. Y a la hora de poner todas esas cosas en una balanza, el lado positivo tenía mucho más peso, tanto que acabó cautivando a Kyle, tanto que cuando dejaron de verse en el instituto las cosas se tiñeron de gris y sinsentido.

—Cartman... —gimió sin darse cuenta.

—¿Mh? —murmuró, desabotonándole la camisa después de haber tirado su abrigo por los aires.

_«No te aburras de ser dos…»_

—Nada —rió—. Ah… ¿Tienes planeado algo para el sábado?

—Sí… tendré la tarde ocupada, pero podemos salir en la noche. Di que vas a jugar videojuegos a lo del hippy o algo así.

¿En qué tendría la tarde ocupada? Oh, no tenía importancia. Se reacomodó sobre el cuerpo de Cartman, con el torso desnudo, preparado para quedar con leves marcas o experimentar una sensación totalmente nueva sobre sus pezones. Exquicito, alucinante, _Cartmantástico_.

Eso eran ellos.

Eran dos.

* * *

**Nota: **todo llega a su final y esta historia no es la excepción. Dentro de poco terminaré con este proyecto largo y loco :3 Me encuentro en la ardua tarea de cerrar todos los cabos que estuve abriendo, desde la desaparición del Señor Kitty hasta el destino de Steven Gray (a quien todos odiamos, pero sin sus abusos quizá Kyle y Cartman hubiesen tardado mucho más en encontrarse).  
Steven aún no ha pagado por todos sus males ò_o el próximo capítulo le dolerá :D

Muy feliz año nuevo, espero que este 2011 me traiga cosas menos heavys que el 2010... y más Scottman a la sección español (!)._  
_


End file.
